Fe de erratas
by Anelis Evans
Summary: Que pasaría si JK Rowling hubiera omitido ciertos pasajes en la historia de HBP? Justamente los pasajes más comprometedores de Harry y Ginny?. EPÍLOGO: En la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos
1. Un montón de Flema

**Fe de erratas**

**Stolen Moments**

**Anelis Evans**

**Sumary: Que pasaría si JK Rowling hubiera omitido ciertos pasajes en la historia de HBP? Justamente los pasajes H/G más comprometedores a la relación de estos dos jóvenes.**

Es solo un Fic, y aunque **NO** me pertenecen los personajes, son parte de mi vida. Este es un fic basado en mi manera de ver el libro HBP y jugar con los "stolen moments" de la historia, solo Harry/Ginny, depende de cómo, POV Ginny, POV Harry, e incluso POV Hermione y un pequeño POV Ron….

**1. Capítulo 5**

**Un montón de Flema**

El viernes a eso de las 6 de la tarde el comedor de La Madriguera estaba a punto de explotar. Ginny Weasley levantó su varita al aire y apuntó a Fleur de la Court. Con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración un tanto agitada sentenció lentamente, como hablándole a un niño pequeño que no quiere entender…

-No… me… subestimes…-

-peggo es que en Fggancia no se hacen así, están mal, Genny-

Y fue ese pequeño comentario lo que hizo que la más pequeña de los Weasley pensara seriamente en mandar un _Crucio._

-es GINNY- dijo muy sonrojada -y por si no lo has notado todavía….. estamos en INGLATERRA!- . Se acercó más a esa _flema_ sin temor alguno, y le dio más rabia al notar que en la mirada de Fleur, sólo había desprecio.

¿Quien era ella para estar en la familia?. Nadie. Se la pasaba el día refiriéndose a las mil cosas que eran mejor en Francia. De lo aburrido que era vivir ahí. De lo linda que ella era. ¡¡¡La volvía loca!. ¿Era estúpida o lo hacía solo por fastidiar? Bill,** SU** hermano William Arthur Weasley estaba hechizado por esa _veela _¡solo así estarían juntos!

-Tgganquila pequeña, es solo un egogg de tu pagte, no debes enojagte pog algo así-

Ya estaba. No iba a aguantar una más y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar una maldición imperdonable, Hermione se interpuso en ellas.

–Ginny, por favor- Los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron peligrosamente, y luego salió del comedor seguida por Hermione, subieron las escaleras hasta el rellano.

Mi paciencia no alcanza para más -dejo escapar Ginny- es una vaca!

Las dos amigas entraron al cuarto de Ginny. Las paredes del mismo estaban forradas con posters de equipos de Quidditch que Hermione no conocía, de jugadores muy guapos que a Hermione le costaba acordarse sus nombres y donde jugaban. Afiches de "Las brujas de Macbeth" y de "Melchor", un grupo de rock bastante bueno.

Ginny se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio que había en una esquina y cogió una carta. Volteó la silla y se sentó en ella. Hermione se sentó en la cama de su amiga. Luego de un silencio pacificador Ginny dejó de jugar con la carta entre las manos y miró por su ventana. Hacia poco que había oscurecido y a lo lejos todavía se disfrutaba de los vestigios del sol.

Harry viene mañana… comentó Hermione tentando su suerte.

-Si, ya lo sé- dijo esta sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Silencio

Y ? –Nuevamente Hermione trató de hacer a Ginny salir de su trance-

La pelirroja exhaló. Se volteó y sonrió triste.

-Y Dean Thomas me acaba de pedir que sea su novia.-

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron.

-Que le respondiste?-

-Todavía no he contestado.- Movió la carta en su mano.

-Hace cuanto, Ginny?-

Llegó esta mañana.

Hermione no supo que decir. Ginny era su más querida amiga en todo el mundo. Y la quería ver feliz. TODOS sabían de sus sentimientos hacia Harry, excepto claro, Harry. Y en realidad, no era sólo por ser su amiga, pero Ginny era justo la clase de chica que Harry necesitaba. Pero su amigo era tan ciego. Y tan terco. ¡Y ese complejo de héroe!. Pero Ginny lo quería.

Por otro lado Dean era buen chico, y trataba bien a Ginny. Y ella merecía estar con alguien que la aprecie…

-Sabes, -dijo luego de debatir con sus concejos- Harry ha cambiado mucho contigo en estos meses… pero…

-Ya se, tranquila Hermione,-dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo- él no se va a enamorar de mi, eso lo sé desde mi primer año, -ahora revisaba en su armario- ni siquiera me va a besar, a menos que sea Cho Chang, la perfecta niña linda.- Ginny jiró los ojos admitiendo el hecho de que ella no era la más linda del mundo. Igual, ni siendo la niña más linda de Londres, porque Harry Potter solo tenía ojos para esa japonesa llorona.

Entonces Ginny halló una pluma hechizada (regalo de Fred y George) y un pergamino y desde la cama le dictó:

_Querido Dean_

_Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia._

_tqm_

_Ginny_

Hermione carraspeó.

¿Que? – se defendió Ginny-

Es muy fría.

Ginny sabía que Hermione tenía razón, después de todo, Dean era divertido y la quería. No merecía un trato así.

_Querido Dean:_

_Estoy más que segura de la respuesta a tu pregunta…. Si._

_Quiero ser tu novia formal. Y no puedo esperar para verte. _

_Tqm_

_Ginny_

Hermione levantó una ceja.

¡No presiones Hermione! ¡Nunca he contestado una carta así! Y esta vez fue más expresiva!.

Hermione sonrió triste, sabía que Ginny jamás olvidaría a Harry, pero lo estaba intentando, éste fue el primer paso.

Ginny se levantó y llamó a Pig para atarle la carta a la pata. Pero Pig no apareció. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y llamó a Ron.

¿Dónde podría estar este cabeza hueca?

Ella misma se respondió. Con _flema_. Y la verdad no tenía nada de ganas de verla por lo que regresó a su cuarto a explicarle por milésima vez a Hermione quienes eran los jugadores en sus afiches.

Pero la cena llegó más rápido de lo que ella quería. Y al estar todos sentados a la mesa aprovechó un momento de estupidez en Ron y le pidió a Pig. Después de todo la presencia de Fleur si le sirvió de algo. A eso de la 1 de la madrugada, Ginny envió su carta a Dean. _Un paso a la vez_… pensó.

Se acostó en su cama y vio irse a Pig con la carta a su _novio_. Unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo, se quedó muy quedita deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera Flema. Hermione seguía despierta y pensó igual a Ginny. Los pasos se alejaron.

Espero Flema quede afónica -terció Ginny– después de estar hablando de lo "maggavillosa" que es Francia-

Hermione sonrió -Es difícil estar en un país extraño, con una familia que se lleva de maravilla y ser alguien… nuevo. – la defendió-

Tienes razón, Hermione -admitió Ginny- Pero si fueras tú la que está en esa situación… ¿andarías comparándolo todo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza

Sabes lo que más me enoja….-pregunto la pelirroja-

No se

Que cada vez que compara cosas de La Madriguera con su mundo en Francia, siempre gana Francia, su estilo, su vida, su riqueza, compara la vida de nosotros con la de ella. Y siempre perdemos. Somos más aburridos, más feos, más pobres... Hermione, no necesito a alguien que me recuerde lo malo que es la vida. ¡Para eso mejor tomo adivinanza con Trelawney o vivo con Umbridge.! Y lo peor es que ella va a ser familia… ¿cómo puede entrar alguien a mi familia si cree que darle de comer a las gallinas es algo bajo para su categoría…? con esos comentarios se burla de mamá y del trabajo tan duro que tiene que hacer cada día. Así la veo yo, Hermione. Si en Francia todo es mejor, no me importa, porque yo soy feliz en Othery Saint Cachpole, en la Madriguera, en Hogwarts. Y en definitiva, soy más feliz sin ella.

Hermione entendió que los celos de Ginny eran más que celos hacia Bill. Comprendió a su amiga. No debe ser nada grato que te estén recordando cada diez minutos lo bueno que es cualquier lugar menos aquí. Y después de todo el trabajo de la señora Weasley, no era nada justa la manera en como Fleur la trataba.

-Buenas Noches, Ginny- se limitó a decir

-Buenas Noches-

'_No se,' dijo Harry. 'No puede ser peor que Umbridge?'  
'Conozco al alguien peor que ella,' dijo una voz desde el pasillo. Ginny entró a la habitación, lucía irritable. 'Hola Harry'  
'Y ahora que?' preguntó Ron  
'Es ella,' dijo Ginny mientras se acostaba en la cama de Harry. 'Me vuelve loca.'  
_

_**N/A:** _espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Sólo una pequeña aclaración: los pasos que escucharon Hermione y Ginny fueron los de Harry y la señora Weasley, la noche en que él llegó a la Madriguera.


	2. Un partido de Quidditch

**2. Capítulo 6**

**Un partido de Quidditch**

_**Pasaba gran parte del día jugando Quidditch, dos contra dos, en el huerto de los árboles frutales de los Weasleys….**_

Siendo sinceros, Hermione era una de las jugadoras de Quidditch más malas que Harry había conocido. Lanzaba la quaffle a Harry con tan mala puntería que terminaba en las manos de Ginny, y ella aprovechaba la oportunidad y conseguía tantos puntos como le eran posibles.

Ron! Toma! –gritó Ginny al lanzarle la Quaffle- pero Harry la interceptó y se la tiró a Hermione que batallaba con su equilibrio en la escoba. Ginny inició la marca, y Hermione confusa le lanzó nuevamente la quaffle a Harry, pero Ron la intercepta esta vez y voló con rapidez para obtener un tanto, Hermione por su lado intentó seguirlo y marcar a Ginny.

Pero en ese momento alguien salió al jardín produciendo en el chico Weasley un pequeño corto circuito. Fleur de la Court salió con lo que parecía una carta en la mano y la agitaba.

Ron giró su cabeza para admirar a la _veela_ mientras la escoba seguía directo hacia Harry. No le dio tiempo de frenar a Hermione y los tres amigos chocaron estrepitosamente, haciendo que Harry cayera más de 30 metros.

Ginny voló con increíble rapidez y capturó fuerte la mano de Harry evitando que siguiera cayendo. Éste la miró y sonrió. El sol del atardecer hacía que su cabello rojo pareciera en llamas. Harry se sujetó con la otra mano de la escoba, pero Ginny no lo soltó hasta que llegaron a tierra firme.

Estas bien –pregunto Ginny.

Si, gracias.

Ginny le sonrió.

Hermione y Ron llegaron al instante, junto con Fleur que apartó a Ginny.

Haggy, estás bien? Me diste un susto! Cuando te vi caegg!

Pero todo esta bien,-aclaró él- gracias a Ginny.

Fleur se volvió a Ginny y le dijo: bueno, esto es pagga ti- Y le dio la carta que traía- Pensé que egga pagga mí, así que la abggí. Peggo es de un chico llamado Dean.

Ginny la tomó e intercambió con Hermione una mirada alegre y cómplice… Harry que seguía sentado en el césped observó a Ginny feliz, entrando a la madriguera.

Chicas! El partido! –gritó Ron-

No te quejes Ron, ya tenemos mucho tiempo jugando y ya está oscureciendo! –gritó Hermione mientras entraban en la Madriguera y leían la carta.

_Querida Ginny_

_Yo tampoco puedo esperar para verte. Cuando van a ir al callejón Diagón por los libros, talvez ahí podemos ir por un helado a Flowrish y Blotts…_

La carta decía, a grandes rasgos, lo feliz que estaba por tener una novia tan linda, buena jugadora de Quidditch y buena en el colegio. Y de lo que había hecho en vacaciones, nada extraordinario.

_Te quiere_

_Tu novio, Dean_

Bien, ya es oficial –terció Hermione

Si,-admitió Ginny, mientras guardaba la carta en su pantalón.

---------------------------

Harry subió a bañarse antes de ir a cenar, estaba muy sucio y la tentativa de agua caliente lo motivó a tomar un baño. Tomó sus ropas y abrió la puerta del baño al mismo tiempo que Ginny salía del mismo. Al tenerla frente a él le sonrió y dejó que pasara,

Ginny!-dijo él agobiadísimo

Ginny se volteó, su cabello aún destilaba y solo tenía un paño blanco que la cubría.

Que?... ahhh! –dijo al percatarse que su ropa interior estaba en un mueble- gracias, y la tomó en sus manos. Sonrió y se volteó rumbo a su cuarto.

Al cerrar la puerta del baño, Harry Potter extrañamente sintió que su cara explotaba de lo rojo que se sentía, sin embargo, sacó por conclusión que era por el calor del partido de Quidditch.

_------------------------------_

_**Y sus noches comiendo tres platos de comida que le daba la señora Weasley.  
**_

Tan solo unas horas más tarde la señora Weasley entró a la cocina con una torta recién horneada, la colocó en una repisa y los llamó.

Hora de comer! –gritó ella- de postre hay torta de Melaza!

**N/A:** recuerden que Harry se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Ginny hasta después, por ahora solo juego con las situaciones cotidianas que Harry nunca percibió.


	3. Un abrazo, dos perspectivas

**3. Chapter 14**  
**Un abrazo, dos perspectivas**

**_Sonriendo, Harry se separó del resto del equipo y abrazó brevemente a Ginny. Luego esquivando la mirada de la muchacha, le dio una palmada en la espalda al alborozado de Ron._  
**

**Análisis de los hechos:**

Estoy jugando quidditch: y en realidad lo estoy haciendo muy bien.

Tengo que tragarme los comentarios de Zacharias Smith: es un verdadero estúpido, me las va a pagar!

Ganamos: ¡ja, ¡¡¡ en tu cara idiota!

Le doy su merecido. Con toda la intensión del mundo.

La profesora McGonnagal me regaña por chocar contra ese idiota.

Corro donde están mis compañeros de equipo… ¡GANAMOS!

Harry me abraza

Luego nos dirigi…..

Un momento

¿Harry me abraza, ¡¿Harry me abraza! ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Harry?

Y evade_ mi_ mirada: hey, que pasa?

Solo fue un instante, pero me sentí muy… diferente

Harry no abraza a nadie.

Solo a mamá.

Luego me suelta y se dirige a Ron.

En fin supongo que sólo fue por el partido… Demasiada emoción por ser el capitán

Luego nos dirigimos a las duchas…

--------------------------

**Desde la gradería**

¡Zacharías Smith, me las vas a pagar! ¡deja de meterte en los asuntos personales y narra el partido de una vez! ¡Luna Lovegood sería mejor que tú!

_Bueno…_

Ahora, revisemos mi horario de estudio… bien… si ganamos puedo celebrar toda la noche, y si perdemos solo adelantaré lo estudios del…

_¿Qué pasó?_

Ginny se estrello contra Smith…

-¡Bien Ginny!- grité

_¿Pero… que pasó?_

_¿Dónde están los jugadores de Griffyndor?_

Un abrazo comunal…

Harry abrazó a Ginny

Y todos gritan

_Un momento…_

Harry abrazó Ginny

¡Ja, lo sabía! ¡Harry nunca abraza a nadie! Lo que implica que…

¡Ganamos el partido!

**GANAMOS**

Hermione Granger bajó de las graderías y se dirigió a la sala común de Griffyndor, no dejaba de sonreír, al parecer su instinto era mejor que cualquier profecía de Trewlany, al fin, Harry había dejado esa estúpida postura de "es solo mi hermana menor" y decidió dar el primer paso.

**N/A:**

Gracias por los reviews!

En serio, gracias!


	4. Solo en sueños

**4. Capítulo 15**

N/A: para aquellos lectores un aviso: es medio LEMMON. No digan que no advertí.

**Solo en sueños**

Pronto Slughorn daría una fiesta, y la verdad no tenía idea de a quien invitar. Talvez llevaría a alguien al azar, o talvez simplemente no iría…

_**- No hay ninguna a la que yo quiera invitar - masculló Harry, que seguía intentando pensar lo menos posible en Ginny,.**_

Y esta noche no fue la excepción, Harry, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a tener sueños bastante reales, cerró los doseles de su cama, se acostó y trato en vano de dejar su mente en blanco….

Y serenarse….

Respiraba tranquilo….

Relajarse…. Exhalaba

Un campo con flores…. Inhalaba

El sol brillando…. Una cabaña, en medio de la pradera… exalaba

Harry estaba besando a Ginny con una urgencia casi mortal, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda desnuda de ella.

Solos en la cabaña, en medio de la nada. Harry estaba sentado en medio de una cama con doseles, Ginny estaba sentada sobre él._ Oh Dios_… ella estaba toda desnuda. Sus cuerpos abrazados, no queriendo escapar a la realidad. Las manos de Harry parecían tener mente propia y lentamente exploraron los senos de su pelirroja.

_Ahhh_

Y al parecer lo hacía muy bien, pero necesitaba más… Se separó de los labios de ella y dirigió su boca a otro objetivo: El delicioso pezón, toda la extensión del mismo. Luego el otro seno. Subió la mirada solo para descubrir que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Sus dulces gemidos. El torso desnudo de él. El deseo latente en su cuerpo. Solo un leve mordisco.

_Ahhh …. Harry…_

Su voz, su piel, toda Ginny era una fiesta para los sentidos.

Se colocó sobre ella. Ahora devoraba su boca mientras los dedos de ella lo despeinaban más.. Harry no lo aguantó por más tiempo y la penetró. Fuerte. Ginny dejó escapar un grito ahogado por un beso de Harry.

_Wow_

Quería gritar de la emoción, pero se limitó a sonreírle quitarle del rostro un hermoso mechón pelirrojo y no separar sus miradas ni un segundo, mientras ella aún temblaba bajo su cuerpo…

Harry dio media vuelta en su cama en la torre de Gryffindor, dando gracias a Merlin de que se las camas fueran adoseladas y se relajó.

Respiró con tranquilidad…

Hasta que se quedó dormido…

--------------

Por otro lado, Harry jamás había considerado la biblioteca del colegio tan interesante, lo había recapacitado desde hace días, y la verdad no se consideraba muy conocedor del cuerpo femenino, por lo que decidió de dedicarse a ello.

Y no era por tener a Ginny en su cabeza las 24 horas del día, sino por "cultura general". Nunca se había preocupado por aprender de sexualidad pero decidió que debía empezar algún día.

De ninguna manera iba a pedir ayuda a Hermione, y cuando Ron se enterase…. Mejor no lo pensaba…. Con los libros y las sugerentes revistas que Seamus guardaba en el dormitorio… eran más que suficientes… pensaba él. Con lo físico es más que suficiente, pero que hay de todo lo demás… eso sí sería un reto.

Las chicas eran todo un lío. _Pero Ginny era diferente_ le recordó una voz en su cabeza, ella es divertida y no pasa con escolta todo el tiempo. _Pero está Dean_, maldita sea! Debe dejar de pensar en Ginny.

…_**.a pesar del hecho de que ella seguía apareciendo en sus sueños de maneras que lo hacían estar devotamente agradecido de que Ron no pudiera realizar Legeremancia.**_

**N/A:** me di cuenta que sin querer **no** aceptaba reviews anónimos, pero ya lo arreglé! Cualquier crítica es bien recibida, sean o no socios de la página

Gracias por los reviews.


	5. Una hermosa navidad glacial

**5. Chapter 16**  
**Una hermosa Navidad glacial**

_**Los Weasley y sus invitados estaban sentados en el salón, que Ginny había decorado tan magníficamente que parecía una explosión de cadenetas de papel. **_

A la hora de abrir los regalos, Harry por primera vez en su vida, no tenía emoción por los suyos, sino por la expresión en el rostro de Ginny al abrir el que él le había hecho. Ginny cuidadosamente abrió el de Fred y George, (más que delicada, Harry pensó que con cautela,la verdad con ellos nunca se sabía) luego el de Bill; agradecía a todos con una sonrisa, _una hermosa sonrisa_.

Sin embargo, cuando ella iba a abrir una cajita azul un lazo dorado, una lechuza la interrumpió. Era el regalo de Dean… la emoción y las burlas del momento hicieron que Ginny dejara aparte el regalo de Harry.

_**- Harry, tienes un gusano en la cabeza,- dijo Ginny alegremente, inclinándose a través de la mesa para agarrarlo; Harry sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina en el cuello y no tenía nada que ver con el gusano.**_

-Y?-… dijo un poco nervioso mientras Ginny cogía el gusano y Fleur ponía cara de asco –te gustó mi regalo?- después de todo, no se iba a quedar con las ganas de ver que le había parecido.

El rostro de Ginny se iluminó, -¡s¡ gracias Harry! ¡esta muy linda, ¿como la conseguiste!

-Ahhh… ese es un secreto –dijo él sonriendo

Ginny le sonrió y el pecho de Harry se llenó de dicha.

**------------------------**

Al salir el Ministro de Magia de la Madriguera Harry se dirigió a su habitación. Quería estar solo por algún tiempo. El nuevo Ministro era un idiota. ¡Pedirle que apoye su política en el Ministerio!. Se quedó viendo el techo por un buen rato hasta que Ron llegó. Tomó su capa invisible y le dijo a su amigo que daría una vuelta. La verdad no le apetecía hablar con nadie.

Se las ingenió para salir al corredor trasero, ya que la puerta tenía algo colgando que no lo dejaba salir sin hacer bulla, _seguro alguna broma de Fred y George_. Se disponía mecerse en uno de los asientos encantados que había en el patio. Pero ya había alguien ahí. Ginny Weasley estaba sentada en una mecedora y jugaba con la mini-snitch, regalo de Harry. La tomaba en sus manos, la dejaba ir, la atrapaba. Ese juego se le hizo extrañamente familiar a Harry. Al principio solo la observó. Se veía tan linda. El pelo recogido en una cola. El abrigo rojo que la señora Weasley tejió, un pantalón pescador azul y unos zapatos de muñeca.

Harry tentó su suerte e hizo el intento de pasar frente a ella y salir hacia el patio. Pero la mini-Snitch se le escapó a Ginny, y ella rozó la capa de invisibilidad. Se quedó muy quieta. Y observó huellas dibujadas por el polvo en la madera en el piso que se detenían justo en frente de ella. _Harry_, pensó la pelirroja, _la capa de invisibilidad_. Se quedó muy quedita y sintió otra respiración.

-Te dejaré solo –dijo al espacio vacío donde Harry se encontraba. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada de la Madriguera, de la cual colgaba una ramita de muérdago.

-Ginny –dijo Harry en un susurro. Ella se detuvo y se volteó.

-Si? –dijo ella moviendo sus ojos esperando encontrarlo, un leve descuido que aprovechó la mini-snitch para escapar de la mano de su dueña.

Harry abrió su capa de invisibilidad dejándose ver, con reflejos perfectos la atrapó y se acercó a Ginny envolviéndola en la capa, le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de la boca.

-Feliz navidad, Ginny.- Ella le sonrió, no pudo evitarlo ya que él de manera muy tierna juntó sus manos para devolverle el regalo.

-Feliz Navidad; Harry.-

Ginny entró en la casa mientras lentamente y con desgana él se fue a sentar en la mecedora. Quería estar solo; casi solo, no le hubiera importado si ella se hubiera quedado con él jugando a atrapar la mini-snitch.

**N/A:** todo tiene una razón de ser, Ginny dejó el regalo de Harry de lado por algo que explicaré más adelante.

Tuve serio debates con mi conciencia en este capítulo: podía haber hecho un hermoso momento HG bajo la capa de invisibilidad lleno de besos y caricias, pero recuerden que en éste momento Ginny tiene novio, y Harry quería estar solo, ella lo entendió sin palabras. Eso fue más romántico.


	6. En la enfermería

**6. Capítulo 19  
En la enfermería**

N/A: Este es uno de mis favoritos, espero lo disfruten.

Si la letra está en cursiva, significa que son los pensamientos de Ginny

Tan solo unos minutos después de haber acabado el partido, Ginny Weasley se dirigió a la enfermería y luego de prometerle cielo y tierra a la enfermera Pomfrey, se dirigió a la última de las camas.

-Hola –susurró, y luego se sentó en uno de los bancos a observarlo, nada más. _Sé que no me oyes, incluso despierto, pero quise venir a saludarte,_

-Fue un buen partido de Quidditch-…. Inclinó su cabeza y suspiró de una forma tímida

_Me diste un gran susto, cuando caíste, me refiero._

Tentó un poco más su suerte y se acercó más a él. Estaba frío. Inconciente. _Pero sé que te recuperarás. Siempre lo haces, esta es solo una herida menor_.

Retiró el cabello de sus ojos_, sabes, siempre me han gustado. Ambos, tu cabello y tus ojos son motivos de muchos de mis sueños._

-Despierta -susurró- le haces falta a Ron y a Hermy y ni que decir al equipo…. _Y a mí._ _A mí más que a nadie_.

Y aunque Harry sin querer se había vuelto uno de los alumnos que utilizaban la enfermería con más frecuencia, Ginny jamás se acostumbraría a verlo tan… tan…. Herido. Por supuesto que Harry siempre le había parecido tan valiente, y cuando lo veía tan indefenso, tendido en una camilla, solo deseaba….

Ginny se levantó y lo besó en frente. Cerró sus ojos y de manera muy tierna besó su cicatriz. _Estaré contigo, como una amiga, Harry, siempre_. Tomó su mano con la suya y se sentó de nuevo_. Nunca lo había dicho,_ sus dedos jugaban son los de él _ pero te quiero_. Sonrió tristemente, recordó a García Márquez…. "_La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener…" y tal parece que siempre he estado sentada a tu lado._

_Lo observó minutos larguísimos…. Que parecieron días…. Solo respiraba lentamente._

_-Recuerdas en mi primer año… cuando me regalaste los libros de Lockhart… fui la envidia de todas las niñas ese curso, y de todas las niñas de Hoqwarts, a decir verdad… yo estaba tan contenta, porque Tu me diste lo único que era mío, no de mis hermanos, o algo de segunda mano, eran los primeros libros que eran míos… y pasé todo el curso buscando un momento adecuado para decirte gracias… pero me ponías tan nerviosa… _

_Entrelazó su mano con la de él- Hermy y yo hemos hablado mucho acerca de ti, dice que si me relajo contigo…. Me apreciarás…. Y guardo toda mi esperanza de que así sea…. _

_Me encantaría pasar contigo, y cuando despiertes sea lo primero que veas…. Cual sería tu reacción?… sonrisa triste… _

_Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron pero ella apenas lo notó. Ron se dirigía a donde se encontraba Harry y su hermana. Ron querría que estuviéramos juntos… siguió acariciando la mano de él. Te doy un poco de mi calor… pero sigues frío._

-Hola Ginny!. Y ambos observaron a su amigo.

-Pensé que no iba a llegar al partido, lo tuve que ir a buscar…- dijo ella casi sin pensar.

Ron solo frunce el entrecejo. -Y….¿cuanto llevas aquí?-

No lo se… horas talvez…

-Ve a cambiarte Ginny… el uniforme de Quidditch no te sienta bien.- le recomendó su hermano, _un punto de lucidez_, sabía que en uniforme de Quidditch se veía mal. Pero no podía cambiarse y dejar a Harry solo. No por tanto tiempo.

-Ahhh,- dijo distraída. Y volvió su mirada a Harry._ Harry_,

-Me avisas si despierta?.- le pidió mientras lentamente y con desgana soltó su mano.

Las puertas de enfermería se volvieron a abrir y dejaron a una Ginny Weasley que pocas veces aparece. Una Ginny distraída y un poco triste. Solo un segundo luego de cerrarse, Harry despertó.

**_-Ginny vino a visitarte mientras estabas inconsciente- Dijo después de una larga pausa y la imaginación de Harry empezó a volar rápidamente construyendo una escena en donde Ginny, lloraba delante de su cuerpo sin vida, confesando sus mas profundos sentimientos de intensa atracción hacia él, mientras que Ron les daba su bendición… -Ella me dijo que llegaste apenas en tiempo para el partido, ¿que sucedió? Te fuiste de aquí muy temprano.-_**


	7. Plantas Medicinales

**7. Capítulo 22  
"Plantas medicinales"**

**P.O.V Harry**

Si tomo solo un poco de Felix Felices… Ahora que Ginny y Dean están en la cuerda floja…

_No sería justo para ella_ –repetía una voz en su cabeza- _ni siquiera sabes si le gustas_….

Suspiró muy profundo… cierto. Ya no se sonroja cuando estoy cerca. Ya me habla, lo cual es un punto MUY bueno.

Harry Potter se encontraba en la biblioteca, ya era muy tarde, pero le urgía realizar un trabajo de Herbología de … la verdad tenía que revisar más sus apuntes. Ah, Si! El tema era "Plantas Terrestres Medicinales", un pergamino de 1 metro.

A quien trataba de engañar… ella le hablaba pero como una hermana… así se comportaba ella con él. Un momento tan cotidiano, de hermanos casi, se había convertido en una dulce pesadilla. Ginny y él en el baño… en la Madriguera. Todavía recordaba las pequeñas prendas íntimas dejadas por ella con un inocente descuido.

"Las plantas terrestres medicinales", -buen título-, pensó con ironía. Abrió un libro sin siquiera ver el título, casi esperando a que las respuestas aparecieran por sí mismas… "la menta sirve para…" "la flor del azahar"…

Y solo es "Dean" "Dean" "Dean", o sea… Dean es…

_SU novio_, -le recordó esa voz que empezaba a ser molesta. Si, su novio. Y él es una buena persona. Trataba bien a Ginny. Pero al primer intento de que le ponga una mano encima… lo despedazo.

_SU novio_- repitió

Si!-grito de manera involuntaria, lo que provocó que un grupo de niñas que lo seguían a todas partes, voltearan a verlo y rieran tontamente- ya sé que es su novio- pensó. Y los novios tienen ciertas libertades que el mejor amigo de su hermano, NO tiene. Se levanto, hechizó sus libros, pergaminos y plumas para que lo siguieran y poder sentarse lejos de esas niñas. De pasó revisó algunos libros en los estantes. " La ajedrea y sus propiedades", talvez sirva, "El ñame silvestre"… ¿Ñame?

¡Es una tortura! ¡no dejaba de pensar en Ginny! ¡su maravillosa forma de ser! ¡Siempre era tan positiva! ¡Como jugaba! Se veía tan linda en uniforme de Quidditch,

_Con ese cuerpo, todo se le ve bien_- al fin la voz en su cabeza y él concordaban. Pero ella era más que un cuerpo. Pero que cuerpo.

Su mente no dejaba de lado la imagen de ella saliendo del baño… con la pequeñíta toalla envolviéndola. El cabello estilando, su piel, esos labios!

Tenía que admitirlo. Detestaba a Dean. Podía tocarla. Podía besarla. ¡Podía estar con ella y acompañarla a sus clases!

_Ella pasó mucho tiempo esperándote, y no la viste_. Potter, creo que tienes que acostumbrarte a la idea que ya no eres su… _héroe_.

¡¡Maldición!-dijo cuando uno de los libros le cayó en la cabeza y se agachó a recogerlo.

¡PERDÓN! Dijo una voz desde los estantes más altos. Harry alzó su mirada para encontrarse con una hermosa caballera rojo fuego.

Ginny bajó los escalones hasta quedar a la altura de Harry. Sus ojos reflejaban preocupación…

¿Estás bien? Perdón, en serio…

Harry estaba embobado con ella. Se veía tan linda. Solo atinó a sonreírle.

-Tranquila, estoy bien- ella le sonrió y volvió a subir los escalones. Mientras él la seguía con su mirada.

-¿Harry?

-si

-¿Me puedes ayudar con estos?

Eran 8 o 10 libros realmente muy grandes, al verlos no le extrañó el hecho que uno se le cayera.

Si, si –dijo torpemente- no sabía que hacer con sus manos, no dejaba de ver sus hermosas piernas; (se recriminó por querer ver debajo de su falda, era demasiado) todavía tenía el libro que se le había caído en las manos y ella estaba bajando con dificultades esperando la ayuda de el y…

Todo pasó muy rápido. Si no fuera por los reflejos perfectos que poseía, la historia sería otra: Ginny resbaló de la escalera y Harry la atrapó en sus brazos mientras todos lo libros caían lentamente a su alrededor… gracias a que había convocado el hechizo no verbal "Winwardium Leviosa".

El tener tan cerca de Ginny, no ayudaba a las hormonas desquiciadas de Harry. Ella tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y la cabeza escondida en su pecho. El sonido de uno de los libros tocando el piso hizo que de manera curiosa buscara la mirada de Harry.

Ya me puedes bajar –dijo en un tono que él no reconoció-

Soltó sus piernas pero, todavía no sabe si por instinto, la abrazó y lentamente la dejó en el suelo, la sola sensación de su pecho contra el de él, lo hizo perder el control del hechizo y los libros cayeron con estrépito. Ayudado por el hecho de que ella mantenía todavía sus manos en su cuello.

-Debería recordar ese hechizo, es de primer curso! –dijo ella- Pero los hechizos no verbales aún me cuestan.

-Dales tiempo, Ginny, son muy sencillos.

Ella le sonrió, recogió los 10 libros y le agradeció a Harry. Parecía que tenía prisa.

Una hora más tarde el tema de "Las plantas medicinales" ya estaba casi terminado, lo acabaría mañana temprano. Cerró las cortinas de su cama y se dispuso a dormir. Ya le era imposible no pensar en ella. Y ese encuentro en la biblioteca no fue de gran ayuda en su proceso de convencimiento: ella estaba nerviosa frente a él, y ni que decir de él, su corazón explotaba solo con recordarlo, se suponía que el hechizo era levitador y lo que hizo fue hacerlos caer lentamente. Ella era la desconcentración en persona.

Insistía: ella estaba nerviosa, _pero NO se sonrojó_, maldita voz.

_Recuerdas que ella era un desastre cuando estabas cerca_. Si, era por que le gustaba. _Exacto. Gustaba_. Ya no.

Tenía ambas manos entrelazadas tras su cabeza, tratando de conciliar un sueño tranquilo. Dean y ella están en la cuerda floja… solo tentaría las circunstancias…

De repente a su mente llegó información que no había relacionado hasta ahora… en el ensayo de Herbología, todas plantas que hasta el momento había descrito, eran afrodisíacas.

En definitiva, esto iba a ser muy difícil.

_**La idea de esa botellita dorada había flotado en su imaginación por un tiempo; vagos planes que envolvían a Ginny rompiendo con Dean y Ron de alguna manera feliz de verla con un novio nuevo habían estado fermentándose en el fondo de su cerebro, sin saber si durante sus sueños o el tiempo de vigilia entre dormido y despierto.**_

**N/A: Mil gracias por los reviews! Apenas tenga un poco de tiempo los responderé. **


	8. Sin Amortentia

**-------------- **

**  
Sin Armotentia…**

Su pulso estaba totalmente descontrolado, ¿porque justo en este momento Ginny tenía que aparecer, pero confiaba en su buena fortuna. Se concentró en sólo tratar de pasar por el agujero del retrato.

…_**.Salir del hoyo del retrato fue simple, mientras se acercaba Ginny y Dean entraron por este y Harry pudo deslizarse entre ellos… **_

No sin antes pararse justo delante de Ginny, un segundo solo para tenerla tan cerca, y ella no lo podía ver. Deseó quitarse la capa y besarla. Deseó nuevamente envolverla en la capa invisible y tenerla solo para él. Abrazarla. Pero no tenía tiempo para sus fantasías. Cerró los ojos, percibió el delicioso olor a flores, por el momento sólo eso podía tener de Ginny… y exaló…

…**..Mientras lo hacía rozó accidentalmente a Ginny…  
**

Una levísima corriente de aire rozó la mejilla de Ginny. Ella se detuvo un instante. Sintió como si hubiera alguien más… muy cerca. _Harry_, pensó ella, recordando la experiencia en navidad. _Una textura de tela tan diferente_… _¡me vas a volver loca,_ _pero?_?…. Solo lo pensó un segundo… _su olor era inconfundible, no necesitaba Amortentia para darse cuenta de ello… ¿y si llevaba la capa de invisibilidad….?_

…**.-No me empujes, por favor Dean- dijo fastidiada.- Siempre haces eso puedo entrar perfectamente sola… El retrato se cerró detrás de Harry pero no antes de que oyera a Dean respondiendo furioso…**

Definitivamente se sentía con suerte esa noche.

------------------------------------------------


	9. Mi momento de Conga

**9. Mi momento de Conga**

–_**Bueno, al parecer fue una mala noche para los romances en general. Ginny y Dean también pelearon, Harry.**_

**POV Hermione**

**Flash Back**

Mientras caminaba por los jardines en busca de alejarse de Ron, Hermione notó a Ginny sentada cerca de unos arbustos. Parecía distraída.

-Que pasa Ginny?- preguntó Hermione al notar a su amiga un poco triste.

-Que ya no estoy con Dean.- soltó Ginny de manera un poco molesta.

-Y eso, -la verdad quería sonar sorprendida, pero en el fondo ya lo sabía, si solo lo recordaba un momento, la mayoría de las peleas entre Dean y Ginny fueron provocadas indirectamente por Harry: los celos de Dean por el regalo de Navidad de él, lo de la Blugger lanzada por McLalen, cruzar por el retrato…-

-Él no cree que pueda pasar yo sola por el hueco del retrato…-

-QUE? Pero Ginny, eso no es nada!.- trató de hacerla entrar en razón

_Eso no es nada_ –pensó Ginny-** _tu_**_ terminaste con Victor porque se dejó el bigote!_

-A mi modo de ver -Dijo la pelirroja tomando aire- Si no cree que pueda hacer algo tan simple como eso… como será cuando… (le costaba admitirlo) la guerra empiece… yo me puedo defender. ¡mira nada más…! Mira, me he criado con 6 hombres. ¡he sobrevivido a Fred y George!

Dean no me cree capaz, eso me dolió. Así que lo dejé.

Hermione sonrió.

-Al menos podrías parecer un poco triste por mí, Hermy-

-así es, estoy triste por ti, pero estoy más feliz por cierto chico- dijo ella mientras se sentaba junto a Ginny. La cara de la pelirroja era una mezcla de desconcierto e intriga. -¿de que hablas?-

¡Oh! ¡de Harry por supuesto!

Ginny rió muy fuerte. ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry en todo esto?

-Tengo una teoría, bastante verídica, Ginny, le gustas a Harry-

-mira Hermione- dijo la pelirroja –si esta es una manera de alegrarme,… no la entiendo-

-estoy segura que Harry siente algo por ti, más que de hermanos-

-esto no es nada divertido Hermone, él no siente nada por mí, lo ha dejado muy claro con sus acciones los últimos años, soy invisible para él- Ginny se levantó y parecía a punto de llorar.

-Eso no es cierto,- dijo Hermione muy seria-

Pero Ginny solo se fue.

_Muy bien_, pensó Hermione, _si no puedo contigo, intentaré con Harry, a ver si reaccionan_.

**Fin del Flashback**

--------------

**_-Por supuesto, esto te pone a tí en un dilema, ¿verdad? –preguntó Hermione._**  
**_-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió rápidamente Harry._**

Oh, Merlin! Se dio cuanta. Sabe legirimacia! Oh Merlín no puede ser!

Hermione lo sabe, solo espero que no me haya visto en mi momento de Conga, fue realmente vergonzoso…

**_  
-El equipo de Quidditch –respondió ella. –Si Ginny y Dean no se hablan…  
-Ah… sí, sí –dijo Harry.  
_**

¿el quipo de Quidditch? ¡es en lo último que estoy pensando Hermione! Es que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto… Ginny está soltera. que no entiendes?… tengo una oportunidad con ella.

Claro, ella es una excelente jugadora, y ahora podré coincidir con ella en los entrenamientos, y talvez… tomar valor y pedirle salir conmigo.

**POV Hermione**

_Oh, Harry no lo sabes ocultar, tus ojos relampaguearon un segundo. Es obvio que te gusta Ginny; al fin viste en la dirección correcta, al mismo tiempo que ella._

_Espero actúes rápido._

Hermione lanzó una mirada de superioridad a su amigo

_Sabes? Deberías sufrir un poco más, después de todo ella te quiso por largos años…estaría bien un poco de tortura antes de que empiecen a salir. _

**POV Ron**

Si, como hará Harry con el equipo de quidditch?

No se pueden poner a pensar en asuntos personales! El juego es más importante. Por ejemplo: ahora Harry puede pensar en nuevas táctica de juego, y Ginny puede generar más distracción mientras yo intento un Amargo de Wrosky y ganar el partido….

-----------------------

A todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejan les doy las gracias, a penas tenga un tiempo los responderé….

Por ahora estoy a 9 semanas de convertirme en bachiller en Arquitectura y Urbanismo; así que pido un poco de paciencia.

Pura Vida

Anelis


	10. Siempre interrumpen

**10. Siempre interrumpen**

-Lo más divertido de todo… (y creo que todos están de acuerdo,) fue cuando Dezmelda se volvió hacia Ron y le dijo:"burro ignorante!"-

El equipo completo de Quidditch de Griffyndor estalló en carcajadas ante Ginny Weasley. Hasta Ron tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y reírse con los demás.

-¡vieron su cara!... en realidad… ustedes observaron la cara de ambos!- prosiguió Ginny- fue imperdible! Pero nada como la cara de los de Hufflepuff –dijo rememorando la práctica amistosa que habían tenido- tenían cara de desconcierto…

Con la energía propia que la caracterizaba buscó en su mochila la mini-snitch y se dispuso a rememorar ese momento…

-Katie y yo estábamos ocupadas tratando de anotar puntos…, mientras el capitán se dedicaba a buscar la snitch (en este momento la soltó)- Ron en su puesto de Guardián… y Dezmelda dando vueltas por el campo…

-Harry divisó la snitch- Ginny se movía con ligereza siguiendo la snitch- pero no sabemos por que el "Señor Potter" no la pudo alcanzar todavía….

**Ginny no parecía en lo absoluto afectada por su rompimiento con Dean, todo lo contrario, estaba consagrando su vida y alma al equipo. Sus imitaciones ….. Harry, riéndose junto con los otros, estaba agradecido de tener una razón inocente para mirar a Ginny…...**

-Un momento- dijo Harry en media narración de Ginny mientras se levantaba de la butaca de los vestidores… -no la quise alcanzar para divertirnos un poco más-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOO –escandalizó el equipo entero-

Cállate Potter –dijo Katie- estabas distraído!

_Cállate Katie… no sigas por favor! Por supuesto que estaba distraído… Ginny estaba ahí._

Harry dirigió su mirada a Ginny que sonreía.

Y el tiempo pasó más lento.

Y solo ellos existían.

Vio en sus ojos.

Y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Olvidó lo que iba a decir.

-Está bien, esta bien- Dijo Ginny mientras sutilmente empujaba a Harry contra la pared- ¡démosle el beneficio de la duda a nuestro capitán!

**POV Harry**

Que estúpido Potter. Quedaste como un completo idiota frente a ella.

_Y frente al equipo de Quidditch._

Estúpida voz.

Fue un impulso. En realidad quería acercarse y besarla.

Pero ahí estaban Ron y Dean.

En que estaba pensando?

RON y DEAN

En Ginny, en eso pensaba. Solo ella podía ser tan especial.

_Cursi_

El equipo rió de algo, la verdad ya no escuchaba, solo tenía la mirada fija en ella.

Oh Merlin!

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo viéndola?

_Tranquilo, es inocente.no?_

Todos la están mirando.

Está siendo graciosa.

Es una compañera de quipo…

No hay porque pensar que los demás piensan mal de ti.

_No crees que es mucho pensamiento._

-JAJAJAJAJA –rió con los demás cuando ella terminó y fuera tiempo de ir a las duchas.

**---------------**

-Entonces… Dean?- dijo McLaggen ¿cómo fue que terminaron?

Harry, que se estaba duchando no pudo evitar escuchar los comentarios. Solo esperaba no ahogarse en rabia… o ahogarlos…

-YO terminé con ella- alegó Dean –me estaba volviendo loco-

-¿de que hablas Thomas, ¡ella es increíble!- dijo una voz que Harry no reconoció.

-no amigo!- gritó Dean- a veces pensaba que me iba a sacar de quicio… y sin que yo le hiciera nada…

-bueno, bueno- otra vez esa voz- lo que queremos saber es que tan buena es ella?

Los chicos rieron muy alto.

Harry por el contrario solo deseaba terminar de bañarse. Salir. Y romperles la boca. A todos. De uno en uno. Daba igual!

-¡Zabinni, amigo, esa es una pregunta muy directa- inició McLaggen-. Y por un momento Harry estuvo a punto de gritar que no se metieran con ella –todos sabemos que una Weasley es muy fácil de complacer!-

-y además besa mal, pensé que con tanta experiencia podría besar mejor- terminó Dean.

La criatura en Harry no aguantó ni un segundo más.

Yo que tu cuidaría mis palabras, McLaggen –dijo Harry mientras salía de las duchas en pantalones- ella podría hacerte pedazos solo por escuchar eso.

Los demás chicos estaban vistiéndose y por la expresión en sus ojos, no sabían que él estaba ahí. Harry se secó el cabello con una toalla y abrió su casillero ante el silencio de esos idiotas.

-las maldiciones que manda Ginny son de cuidado- terminó Harry mientras se colocaba las gafas.

-¡He aquí el hombre!-dijo Zabinni, mientras se cambiaba para su entrenamiento- Dinos Potter… ¿Qué se siente que Ginny Weasley ya no está enamorada de el famoso Harry Potter?

Ni siquera Harry supo de dónde salió esa pregunta. Era él tan obvio? Que rumor era ese? Cómo Zabinni sabía algo así? Y lo que más le dolía… sería cierto?

-no sé de que hablas- espetó Harry

-¡Vamos Potter!- esta vez era McLaggen- ¡Todo el colegio sabe que esa chiquilla estaba loca por tí! Una pobretona Weasley jamás podría estar con un Potter!

Harry solo podía pensar que los rumores lo hacían ver como un aristócrata de 1900. A él lo último que le importaba era lo que dijeran. Y los Weasley no eran "pobretones". Pero contuvo las ganas de lanzar un malefifcio… y solo sonrió.

-no es de tu incumbencia, ella puede estar con quien quiera-, además es casi mi hermana!

-entonces te podemos decir… _cuñado_- se burló Zabinni

Harry salió de los vestidores, conteniendo su furia. Sin embargo esto no se iba a quedar así…

**---------------------------**

Estaba con tanta rabia… cómo podían hablar así de Gin.

_Gin_

SI! Gin. Le gustaría llamarla así. Pero en su posición de amigo-hermano-mejoramigodehermano- NO podía darse el lujo de decirle Gin.

Pero suena muy lindo

_Cursi_

De las duchas de las chicas salieron las del equipo de Hufflepuff, Slyterin y Katie y Dezmelda..

¡Bien, una oportunidad para hablar con ella!

-Katie… ¿Ginny está adentro todavía?

Katie asintió

_¡Merlin! ¡eso es buena suerte!_

Sin embargo la esperó. Y ella no salía.

-¿Ginny?-gritó para avisarle que estaba ahí -

-¿Ginny? –nuevamente, sin respuesta

Y si entraba, para revisar que estaba ahí, talvez Katie se equivocó, y ella no estaba.

Al poner un pie dentro de los vestidores de las duchas de mujeres, se dio cuenta que no había sido buena idea. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. No había nadie.

Solo se escuchaba una ducha.

Agua cayendo.

¿Ginny? –susurró de nuevo-

Divisó una cabellera roja, y ante la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de ella se le presentaron dos luchas internas…

¿si era Ginny y lo veía ahí y se enojaba no había otra oportunidad de enmendar la situación? ¡sería un pervertido!

Y la segunda…

No dio tiempo de analizarla.

Ginny Weasley salió de las duchas. Y Harry quedó paralizado.

Esta vez no llevaba toalla.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Ginny se le acercó. Lo empujó sutilmente hasta que él quedó sentado en una de las bancas.

Estaba a su completa merced.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –susurró la pelirroja-

-Vine a buscarte- su voz sonaba muy exitada

-y?-

-Te encontré- dijo Harry al momento de cerrar la distancia que había entre ellos y besarla.

ESTA DESNUDA!

MERLIN!

Su piel aún seguía mojada

Sus labios eran absolutamente… jugosos… deseables… besables…

-tócame Harry-

Y a partir de ahí no tuvo ningún pensamiento coherente.

Ni cuando la acariciaba.

Ni cuando ella lo abrazó

Ni cuando quedó desnudo.

Ni cuando empezó a escuchar los sonidos tan sexis que producía a su contacto.

Ni cuando se perdió en ella al alcanzar el orgasmo

Ni cuando despertó y se encontraba en la torre de Gryffindor

…_**.a pesar del hecho de que ella seguía apareciendo en sus sueños de maneras que lo hacían estar devotamente agradecido de que Ron no pudiera realizar Legeremancia….**_

N/A: gracias por sus mensajes

Estoy a 8 semanas de presentar el proyecto final para optar por la graduación

Así que nuevamente pido paciencia…

Anne Elizabeth Evans Mezza

Próximamente Bachiller en Arquitectura


	11. Algun pasillo vacío

**11. Algún pasillo vacío**

**La batalla aún se libraba en su cabeza¿Ginny o Ron? A veces creía que al Ron-después-de-Lavender no le importaría demasiado si le pedía a Ginny salir con él, pero entonces recordaba la expresión en el rostro de Ron cuando la había visto besarse con Dean. Esto le hacía estar seguro de que Ron consideraría como una alta traición si Harry tan sólo se atreviera a tomarle la mano a Ginny.  
**

Y nuevamente la imagen de ella besando a Harry rondó por su cabeza…. Sería tan bueno como en su imaginación? Claro, desde que tenía 8 imaginaba que Harry Potter era su novio y que la besaba, pero de ese entonces a ahora, a los 15… digamos que Harry se había vuelto mucho más experto en todo este asunto.

Era una tortura!. Cuando le palmeó la espalda luego del juego de Quidditch (mientras Ron se comía a Lavender) notó lo firme de su torso. Ahhh. Todavía se recriminaba el hecho de no aprovechar el segundo cuando él la abrazó.

_¡El no abraza a nadie! _Recordó esta vez con alegría.

Y luego dio gracias a Merlín por haberse caído de las escaleras en la biblioteca. Quería quedarse en los brazos de Harry para siempre.

_Y que hiciste?_ Recordó una voz en su cabeza, honestamente molesta.

Me fui asustada, huí de él. Creo que ni las gracias le di. ESTUPIDA GINNY.

_Porque? No dijiste que ya lo habías superado. _

Si.

_A quien engañas. Sigues enamorada del señor Potter._

Y el de mi **NO**. Por eso decidí seguir adelante.

**Flash Back**

_-estoy segura que Harry siente algo por ti, más que de hermanos-_

_-esto no es nada divertido Hermone, él no siente nada por mí, lo ha dejado muy claro con sus acciones los últimos años, soy invisible para él- Ginny se levantó y parecía a punto de llorar._

_-Eso no es cierto,- dijo Hermione muy seria- _

**Fin del Flash back**

Ayer casi sentí que Hermione tenía razón. Hubo un momento en el que nos comunicamos y oh Merlin… los sintió de nuevo. El vacío en el estómago. Y su sonrojo en las mejillas. Otra vez él la había conquistado. Solo que esta vez, él también se sonrojó.

Y el mundo dejó de existir.

No fue su imaginación.Y luego sonrió. Oh Merlin!. ella lo recordó.

_Si le gustaste un segundo, puedes arriesgar y ganar_.

Pero ese cabeza hueca de Ron lo vería como traidor si tan solo él le tomara la mano…. Y que importa?. Al menos ahora Harry la mira. Tan callado, desde una de las bancas de los vestidores. Y sonríe con sus imitaciones. Si tan solo…. Hermy era la respuesta… necesitaba que Ron se despegara de Harry lo suficiente para que ella tomara cartas en el asunto…

Terminó de ponerse el uniforme y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch.

**POV Ginny**

Ok. Tranquila Ginny, es Harry.

_El chico más guapo de Hogwarts, el vencedor de Voldemort, un excelente jugador de Quidditch… el mejor amigo de tu hermano, _

Maldita voz

Solo Harry.

_Afrontémoslo… el amor de tu vida…_

Así que puedes entrenar bien, no hay razón por la cual estar nerviosa.

_Merlin, te está mirando._

Maldita Blugger, casi me bota.

Voy a darle una vuelta al campo, ayudar a Dezmelda,

-¡Bien Katie!-

Creo que reí muy fuerte

Harry me sigue mirando, oh no, era solo por la Blugger que casi me bota de la escoba…

-¡Dezmelda!-

Bien, ahora es mi turno de hacer puntos

Y otro punto no estaría mal

_Bueno tres seguidos no hacen daño_

Ahora si me esta viendo, claro, desde el punto de vista de capitán, pero con esos ojos… me puede ver como quiera.

Que incómoda me siento.

Ay ay ay, me enredé con la escoba ¡que no esté viendo¡me siento como de 10 años otra vez!

Pero luego lo empezó a notar… extrañamente su uniforme de entrenamiento estaba unas 3 tallas más grandes de lo que recordaba, ahora 5 tallas¿Qué diantres? 9 tallas. Volvió su mirada a las graderías. Hermione estaba ahí. Entonces comprendió. Era una excusa perfecta para jugar en pantaloncillos, muy cortos. Ginny Weasley aterrizó y se quitó la túnica, agradeciendo a su amiga por el hechizo.

No era estúpida. Sus piernas eran una de las mejores armas que tenía. Así que el señor Potter iba a ver un poco de ella. Solo un poco.

Muy bien…, concentrada.

-¡Katie¡Aquí!-

Bien, otro punto

Otro más, bien.

Una vuelta al campo. Ponerme convenientemente a la vista de Harry.

-¡Buenos puntos Ginny!- me dijo de manera cortés, casi... tímida

-¡Gracias Capitán!- _se ve tan lindo!_

Ahora una sonrisa y arreglarme la coleta. Y volverle a sonreirle.

_**¡Te miró todo el tiempo.!**_

Oh Merlin! esto **no** estaba en mis planes….

Ese golpe con la Blugger debió doler, me pregunto porque estaría tan desconcentrado. Pobre Harry. Tendré que darle una recompensa…

----------------------

_**Todavía Harry no podía darse el valor para hablar con Ginny, reír con ella o caminar de regreso con ella al término de las prácticas por mucho que anhelara hacerlo. **_

Al salir de las duchas Harry solo podía pensar en lo estúpido que se había comportado en el entrenamiento… y lo caro que le había salido. Ése golpe le había dolido… pero valió la pena pensó mientras sonreía. ¡Ya POTTER¡Deja de pensar en ella!

Harry… -la voz de la distracción en persona se acercó a él-

¡Hola Gin! Ginny!

Con una sonrisa muy tierna ella estiró su mano y la colocó en la mejilla del chico, justo donde estaba el morete más feo que había visto nunca.

-te duele?- su voz sonaba tan inocente que el dolor tan terrible que sentía en su cara se fue y solo sonrió.

¿vas para la enfermería? –dijo ella-

Si –mintió.

Vamos, te acompaño..

_Que le pregunto, algo sencillo… la familia… no.. las clases si¿Qué hago con mis manos¡me estorban!_

-¿Cómo te fue aquel día en la biblioteca?… -preguntó ella-

_El día en que caíste en mis brazos… fue genial!_

-al menos logré escaparme de esas niñas- dijo Harry casi sin pensar

-¡que modesto!- ¡el gran Harry Potter! –dijo ella imitando a Malfoy- ¡ni siquiera en una biblioteca…!

-¡puedo dejar de llamar la atención!- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- ¡lo se¡lo se!

Ese comentario provocó en Ginny una hermosa sonrisa.

Harry tomó aire, se sentía con las mejillas a punto de estallar, luego metió las manos en sus bolsillos… (1)

Los pasillos del colegio estaban, para alegría de Harry, vacíos. La verdad no le importaba cómo ni porqué pero el punto fue que charlar con ella fue realmente un relajante natural. Si, tuvo sus momentos en que se sentía cohibido, pero ella también se sonrojaba…

_¡se veía tan linda en uniforme de Quiditch¡en pantaloncillos se ve preciosa¡pero en uniforme se ve tan linda¡sus mejillas con un color tomate tan lindo!_

-sabes… -dijo ella- los gemelos me enviaron una canasta de sus productos nuevos, quizás luego los podamos probar…

-claro que sí- dijo sin tratar de sonar emocionado ante la perspectiva de pasar más tiempo con ella- solo que con una condición…

-¿Cuál Harry?

-que estemos cerca de la enfermería… no me quiero arriesgar…

Esta vez Ginny rió más fuerte… y se entrelazó al brazo de Harry. Lo que provocó que a él se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.

-¡vamos Harry¡son mis hermanos!

_Y me despedazarían si supieran que me tienes loco…_

Al llegar a la enfermería, lo cual fue más rápido de lo que ambos desearan, Harry se despidió de Ginny con una sonrisa.

Anhelaba un beso. Pero el momento no fue el indicado y luego pensó que talvez ese momento nunca llegaría. Y tuvo temor, como muchas veces en su vida. Quería besarla más que nada en el mundo. Pero no encontró el valor.

Anhelaba un beso. Pero todavía no sabía si era correspondida. Él era muy cortes, y gracioso y un maldito caballero. ¡Porque no la besaba¡Porque no la acorralaba contra algún pasillo vacío y la besaba!

_Muy sencillo_

Porque no la quería como ella siempre lo había querido.

**1. N/A**: en la serie Roswell explican que cuando los chicos piensan en sexo, meten las manos en sus bolsillos, y la verdad siempre me imaginé una escena muy inocente pero llena de símbolos.


	12. Harry James Potter ¿celoso?

**12. Harry James Potter, celoso?**

Este es un capricho que tengo desde que empecé con la idea del Fic, espero lo disfruten.

Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de la plazoleta del colegio supuestamente leyendo un libro de … diablos!... ah si, de Herbología. Como se podrán imaginar la mente del chico estaba más concentrada en cierta pequeña figura pelirroja preciosa que se encontraba al otro extremo de la plazoleta. (**1**)

Se encontraba anonadado. No había otra palabra. La luz del sol tocaba su cabello rojo fuego haciéndolo parecer en llamas… Se veía adorable. El problema es que no sólo el la notaba, unos chicos de cuarto de Hufflepuff pasaron tras ella y la señalaban.

Hey, no tan cerca! –deseó gritarles- dejen a Gin!

_Y vamos de nuevo con Gin, no crees que deberían decírselo y ya!_

No, no todavía. Debía estudiar herbología. Y esperar el momento adecuado, no a la vista y paciencia de todo el Colegio… debía ser algo privado, no quería ni imaginarse el mal rato que le harían pasar a Ginny… o que él pasaría si ella lo rechazaba… ya estaba imaginando el titular del Profeta "Harry Potter rechazado por la hermana de su mejor amigo.."

_Excusas, excusas…_

Maldita voz.

Esos chicos se fueron, gracias a Merlin, -pensó Harry- es hora de concentrarme. Luego podré iniciar un plan para pedirle salir conmigo. Ya no me importa Ron, ahora ella es la que me aterra. ¿si me dice que no?... Volteó la página distraídamente, y aprovechó para verla. Un chico de quinto la saludaba… ¿de donde saló este? Vete, antes que me levante y…. ya se fue!

Herbología, herbología!

_**Y como si esto fuera poco, tenía la molesta preocupación de que si él no le pedía pronto a Ginny salir juntos, de seguro alguien más se le podía adelantar, ya que últimamente ella era demasiado popular.**_

Y vaya que lo había comprobado aquel día en las duchas… ¡¡que bocón era Dean…! ¿como se le ocurría hablar así de Ginny? Siempre tuvo a Dean como un excelente chico, pero tal parece que no se iba a dar a menos, pero decir que ella era mala besando… era un idiota.

_Ambos sabemos que mueres por comprobar que es TODO lo contrario Potter, solo mirala un momento._

Bajo solo unos centímetros su libro. Ahí estaba ella, muy alegre sentada junto a Luna y junto a… Colin Creevy? ¿Qué estarán hablando? Parece que es algo muy divertido… En ese instante Ginny lo volvió a ver y aunque no podía verse su cara, sabía que estaba MUY roja.

Hasta el momento se había comportado como un completo inútil. El día en las regaderas, en el campo de Quidditch y ni que decir de sus escenitas por el famoso helecho! (**2**) El valor Griffyndor capaz de derrotar a Voldemort se había desvanecido por completo ante una piel blanca, ojos cafés chocolate, pecas y cabello rojo. "El elegido" había caído en los hechizos de una hermosa _gatita_…

Y … ¿Qué está haciendo Colin? ¿porqué se le acerca tanto? ¡está tocando el cabello de Ginny!

_Vamos Potter, no seas exagerado! Es solo su cabello! No pierdas el control! No me digas que estás celoso! HARRY JAMES POTTER CELOSO? De Colin Creevy? El mundo había cambiado._

Y de pronto su pesadilla se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad catastrófica. Seis chicos la rodeaban. ¡¡¡¡SEIS! Y para terminarla de hacer McLaggen estaba entre ellos, ese idiota no se acercaría a Ginny, no luego de lo que dijo de ella en las regaderas! La creía**_ fácil _**de complacer!…

_Y recuerda que te dijo cuñado._

-Gracias, si, lo recuerdo- murmuró apretando la quijada tan fuerte que le dolía.

Fue un impulso. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya iba de camino donde se encontraba Ginny. Estaba francamente de mal humor, no hizo falta que se abriera camino entre los SEIS chicos que se arremolinaban a ella. Pronto esos idiotas apagaron su risa y lo dejaron frente a ella. La tomó de la mano y se la llevó hasta el otro extremo de la plaza.

-Harry- dijo ella, todavía tras él

-Harry!-

Él sólo se volteó. Su corazón se apaciguó lo suficiente para notar que sus manos estaban entrelazadas y que al voltearse habían quedado muy cerca, solo necesitaba un movimiento de su cabeza, agacharse lo suficiente para besarla. Pero no era el momento.

Ginny lo miraba con una expresión entre confundida y enojada.

-Harry?-dijo por tercera vez, -¿Qué pasa?-

Su corazón palpitaba sin control, ahora de dicha. Ella no había soltado su mano.

-Gin, Ginny (¿se habrá corregido a tiempo?), hay algo que necesitas saber de esos chicos-

Las cejas de Ginny se arquearon sorpresivamente, para que luego su rostro se tornara divertido por algo que él no entendía, finalmente dijo: -¿Qué será, Harry?-

Oh Merlin ¿cómo se lo digo?

-los chicos hablan, tu sabes…- buen comienzo, pensó irónicamente- y estos en especial han hablado de ti-

Ginny hizo una expresión que él perfectamente entendió como "¿y que dicen de mi, harry?"

-mira, ellos no son buenos para ti, Ginny, sólo confía en mí-

Ella sonrió y contra todo pronóstico y sueño del pelinegro se acercó, se puso de puntitas para alcanzarlo a la altura de la mejilla y darle un tierno beso.

-gracias Harry- dijo sin expresión en el rostro y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su barbilla- confío en ti, -y ahí miró directo a sus ojos- pero no necesito otro hermano que me diga que hacer- terminó.

Él quedó inmóvil, ¡por supuesto que ella no necesitaba otro hermano! ¡y él NO quería ser otro hermano! ¡ella se puede defender SOLA! ¡El mismo lo había reiterado!

-lo sé Ginny, pero ten cuidado-

Ella le soltó la mano y le sonrió. Pero no dijo nada. Se volteó y se dirigió donde estaba Luna.

Harry la vió irse y entonces decidió que había pasado mucho tiempo viéndola, era hora de actuar ya que _**quizá era demasiado popular para su propio bien, como Harry y Ron pensaban.  
**  
._

.------------------------------

Ginny no podía quitar esa sonrisa triunfante de su rostro mientras se alejaba de Harry. No podía creer lo feliz que era en ese momento. ¡él había tomado su mano! Y lo mejor de todo era que estaba CELOSO, Harry estaba celoso de unos chicos que se acercaron a hablar con Luna.! Ja! Ahí también estaba Colin. Harry estaba celoso de Colin. En definitiva el mundo giraba al revés.

¡Merlin! lo había besado en la mejilla… ¿en que estaba pensando?

-Se llaman hormonas Ginny, no estabas pensando- alegó Hermione con una sonrisa en la noche luego que las dos amigas conversaran de lo ocurrido a la hora del almuerzo.

-Oh… cállate!-dijo ella mientras le lanzaba un almohadón- Esto es más que hormonas! Y lo sabes muy bien Hermy!

-si, lo sé y lo sabía- dijo con ese tono de supremacía que tanto le desquiciaba de su amiga. –te lo dije Ginny, pero estabas muy preocupada mirando hacia otro lado… pero AL FIN ambos miraron en la misma dirección al mismo tiempo!- (**3**)

-¡¡lo besé en la mejilla!- dijo ella mientras se hundía en un montón de cojines en su cama…

-¿y él?- preguntó Hermione con picardía

El rostro de Ginny enrojeció hasta la frente, hacía tanto que no se sonrojaba por Harry, que solo el recordarlo hizo que su sonrojo llegara a las orejas.

-se quedó quieto, inmóvil, diría yo- dijo con la misma sonrisa que tenía hace más de ocho horas (y no tenía intenciones de mermar). –Estaba tan lindo celoso!-

-si, y eso que no te lo tuviste que aguantar en las clases de la tarde, estaba más distraído de lo común, e increíblemente torpe, ahora que lo pienso- dijo Hermione.

Ginny mordió su labio inferior. –el sábado será el partido de Quidditch,- dijo como analizando un cuidadoso plan- Harry va jugar de buscador, y me va a encontrar.

-solo recuerda Ginny- dijo su amiga- las mejores cosas de la vida, son las que no planeas; si, lo sé, irónico proviniendo de mi parte- agregó al ver la cara de incredulidad de Ginny- pero en las cosas del corazón, la razón es la única que no cuenta-

Esa noche la torre de Griffyndor fue testigo de un acontecimiento bastante común entre los jóvenes, dos chicos estaban enamorados y lo suficientemente nerviosos como para que se les dificultase conciliar el sueño. Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley estaban ansiosos y deseosos de volver a estar juntos. Y rogando por tener el valor de hablar y actuar de acuerdo con lo que sus corazones dictaban.

_-Harry –_suspiró ella antes de dormir profundamente

_-Ginny-_susurró él antes de girarse en sus cobijas y descansar

**N/A**

1: La plazoleta es un vivo retrato de la versión de Cuarón, en PoA. (Mi versión favorita hasta ahora)

2:excelente fic "**¿Quien mato al helecho?**" de YOGINNY la verdad, no sé todavía quien lo mató, pero espero que la autora lo siga.

3: Hermione utiliza la frase "será que se turnan para verse y nunca atinan" en La Orden del Fénix, en realidad siempre pensé que se estaba refiriendo a Harry y a Ginny. Así que lo incorporé al fic.


	13. ¿Legirimacia?

**N/A: hasta el momento es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, y el final me salió un poco meloso, pero espero lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews.**

**13. ¿¿¿¿Legirimacia?**

_Vuélveme a ver Harry! Mirame. Que hiciste para que el idiota de Snape te castigara así.! Por supuesto que me gusta jugar de Buscadora y estoy más que alagada que me pongas en tu puesto… Pero ¿Por qué Dean? No quiero estar cerca de él, ni siquiera si ganamos el partido._

_Harry mírame… estoy enojada y muy decepcionada!_

**_Sintió sobre él los ojos de Ginny, pero no tuvo el valor para mirarla directamente; no podría soportar que lo viera con decepción o enojo… Quizá, si ganaban, Ginny y Dean podrían volver durante la euforia de la fiesta después del partido... El sólo pensamiento atravesaba a Harry como un cuchillo helado.  
_**

Entonces cuando todos se iban tuvo que acudir al valor Gryffindor y encararla…

-escucha Ginny- buen comienzo, pensó, al menos no estoy nervioso.

-si?- dijo ella mientras se volteaba y clavaba sus hermosos ojos cafés chocolates en él.

_Ok, mentiste descaradamente, porque ya estás nervioso Potter…_

-quiero que me hagas un favor-

-está bien- dijo ella sin dudarlo –cual sería?-

-usa mi escoba y gana- dijo al momento que se la entregaba

El rostro endurecido de Ginny Weasley se suavisó y se tornó rojo tomate (el más lindo que Harry jamás había visto)

-bueno capitán- dijo al tomarla entre sus manos

Harry Potter esbozó una sonrisa, por centésima vez en lo que llevaba del día, deseo besarla, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sus manos entrelazadas no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

Y con ese recuerdo, se dirigió momentos más tarde hacia detención con Snape.

_-------------------------_

A eso de las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch. Ginny Weasley había desayunado lo suficiente para mantenerse con energías pero no tanto como para vomitarse en medio partido. Y no piensen que era por los nervios. No. Ella tenía en la conciencia que los buscadores eran por lo general los que recibían los peores accidentes y que había 700 maneras de cometer falta, pero no le preocupaban (y a decir verdad no se acordaba de todas). Sus ganas de vomitar se referían solo a cierta japonesa llorona. No la odiaba, ya que ese sentimiento era muy fuerte. Pero en definitiva no era una de sus personas favoritas.

_Bah! ¿y a quién le interesa si juega ella?. _La motivo esa pequeña voz interior.

¡A mi no!-pensó decidida Ginny

_Así es pelirroja, no dejes que ella determine tu vida, eres mejor que eso._

Cogió su escoba, una Barredora nº 5 que había sido de Fred, dejando la de Harry de lado y entonces salió con la seguridad que necesitaba. Los partidos los jugaba, no para ganarle a Cho, no para que Harry la viera, no por el aplauso. Hoy ganaría. Y lo haría para el equipo, por diversión… y por ella.

--------

La señora Hooch estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

-Bien, quiero un buen partido, buena suerte- dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alre­dedor, dio un largo pitido al tiempo que quince escobas se elevaron muy alto en el aire; una vez ahí, Ginny se sintió muchísimo mejor.

Zacarías Smith narraba el partido junto con Luna Lovegood, él parecía más decidido a narrar imparcialmente, aprendió su lección luego de que Ginny se estrellara contra él.

—Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Dean Thomas de Gryffindor... Qué excelente jugada!...

—Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Dezmelda, Otra vez Dean y.. Bien, Ravenclaw ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Ravenclaw, Lance Dalton se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Dalton vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Weasley y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle...

Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Dalton, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca... La quaffle en poder de Ravenclaw... Linda Wilson co­giendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Peaks... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Bell otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... ahora Katie... el guardián Jones... no llega... ¡PUNTO DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Ravenclaw.

-Todavía Ginny no ha atrapado la snitch –preguntó Luna distraídamente

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! –gritaron varias personas de la tribuna

-¡Ahhhhh! –dijo distraída-

-¿y la otra chica tampoco?

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Por encima de ellos, Ginny volaba sobre el juego, espe­rando alguna señal de la snitch. Sin embargo no la había. Cho Chang estaba unos metros encima de ella y sobrevolaba alrededor del campo.

Cuando Dezmelda anotó un punto, Ginny dio unas vueltas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la snitch.

—Ravenclaw toma posesión —decía Smith—. El ca­zador Lance Dalton esquiva dos bludgers, y a la cazadora Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la snitch?

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Dalton dejaba caer la quaffle por un descuido.

Ginny la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. La buscadora de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch...

Ginny era más veloz que Cho. Podía ver la pequeña pe­lota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y..

¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Linda Wilson había cerrado el paso de Ginny, dándole ventaja a Cho. No tuvo tiempo de gritarle a esa entrometida, tenía que atrapar la snitch. Pero había desaparecido.

Smith seguía comentando el partido.

-Gryffindor pierde por 30 puntos-

-en realidad, pierde por 25- lo corrigió Luna

-No- le espetó Smith- por 30!

-los últimos puntos no contaban porque eran interrumpidos por Jusmiskins invisibles- aclaró Luna

La tribuna entera volteó ante ese cometario.

—Raveclaw en posesión... no… Gryffindor en posesión de la quaffle... la pasa a Cotes, Dezmelda que la pasa a Dean Thomas... Gryffindor anota un tanto...

Ginny solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para… ahí estaba. La pequeña snitch se encontraba a unos cuantos metros bajo Cho, ella ni siquiera la había notado, así que Ginny decidida se lanzó con toda la velocidad que pudo hacia ella.

La cara angustiada y temerosa de Cho Chang jamás se le iba a olvidar;

_¿Quién dice que vengo por ti? ¡tengo mejores cosas que hacer!_

Voló en picada hacia la snitch, hasta que Chang se dio cuenta porque era. Y empezó a seguir a Ginny; ambas iban a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego, nariz con nariz, Ginny estiró su mano… estaba tan cerca…

Chang la empujaba, y ella no se dejaba. De fondo solo se oían los gritos de la tribuna…

Solo un poco mas… y….

Ginny Weasley se elevó por los aires con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro y la dorada snitch en su mano derecha… sus compañeros de equipo se juntaron con ella en el aire para bajar olímpicamente hacia la tierra.

Gryffindor había ganado.

Cho Chang tiró su escoba y se dirigió furiosa hacia los vestidores, le había ganado una Weasley… solo podía pensar en eso… una Barredora nº5, una pequeña Weasley…

-------------

Una vez la euforia se trasladó a la sala común de Griffyindor, Ginny Weasley fue cargada en hombros por Ron y el resto del equipo, entró triunfante con la snitch en su mano y una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. La sala estaba repleta… más de 50 personas ondeando banderas rojas y doradas son leones de Gryffindor.

Al ser bajada, fue Ron quien tomó el protagonismo de la sala y ella se sentó junto a Hermione en uno de los sillones.

-felicidades Ginny- le dijo su amiga mientras le acercaba jugo de calabaza

-¡Vamos Hermy!- dijo mientras cogía otra botella- celebra con todos! Aprovecha el momento!

Hermione dudó por un momento, pero al mirar la alegría que se sentía en cada rincón, decidió ser parte del grupo y tomó la cerveza de mantequilla que le ofrecía su amiga, después de todo, no iba a quedar borracha.

-La cara de la japonesa esa…- dijo con alegría

Hermione carraspeó mientras tomaba un sorbo de Cerveza

-¿Qué Hermione?- preguntó Ginny

-En realidad no es japonesa, es china; su familia es de allá.

La ceja de Ginny se levantó unos cuantos centímetros con la clara expresión de ¿Qué importa Hermione? ¡ganamos!

Su amiga la entendió perfectamente y para volver a tener su concentración dijo: ¡si, era de derrota!

-La muy tonta se creyó que me ganaría en Quidditch… ja!- dijo al momento que dejaba la botella en una mesita cercana. –voy a guardar esto, ya vuelvo- dijo ella refiriéndose al uniforme de quidditch, necesitaba sentirse más cómoda.

-¿dónde está Harry?- le preguntaban sin parar

-¡no sé, ya casi llega- decía casi sin pensarlo hasta que calló en la cuenta

¡Harry no sabe que ganamos! ¡harry no sabe que atrapé la snitch!

_Es tu oportunidad, puedes acercarte a él mientras le cuentas del partido_

Siii!-pensó con una sonrisa mientras esquivaba a unos chicos de segundo año.

-¿Dónde está Potter?- seguían preguntándole

_YO NO SE!_

Y entonces ocurrió. El agujero del retrato se abrió dejando pasar a Harry con una expresión de confusión. La snitch se escapó de las manos de Ginny al tiempo que ella corría hacia él…

_Ahí está Harry, Oh Merlin, necesito abrazarlo! Quiero decirle tanto! GANAMOS HARRY GANAMOS. MERLIN! Estoy tan contenta pero no me salen las palabras! Solo sonrío y estoy corriendo hacia él. Harry! Ha…. _

_**Y sin pensarlo, sin haberlo planeado, sin preocuparse por el hecho que cincuenta personas estuvieran viendo, Harry la besó.**_

**.  
**

No fue antes ni después. Ese fue el momento perfecto, por fin se hacía realidad. Unir sus labios fue mejor que cualquier retrato imaginativo. Cualquier historia inventada, mito o cualquier sueño. Se estaban besando. Sus cuerpos enlazados en un abrazo cargado de ternura al tiempo que sus bocas sellaban un pacto de puro y sincero amor.

__

El silencio inundó la sala común, pero no importaba, porque para ellos el mundo no existía, Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y salieron de ahí dejando a los Griffindors tan confundidos como entusiasmados.

__

__

__

_**----------------------------------**_

__

_**Lo que pasó después del beso**_

Apenas salieron del retrato el silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Casi como por instinto Harry siguió el camino hacia los jardines.

Volteó para verla, y su corazón casi explota… su hermoso cabello rojo brillaba al igual que su sonrisa. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Y no podía dejar de pensar que había besado a Ginny.

-¿te parece si vamos a los jardines?- preguntó con dificultad

-me parece bien- dijo ella con la decisión, la fuerza y la ternura que la caracterizaba.

Caminaron en silencio. Estaban demasiado felices y ansiosos…

**POV Harry**

…….

…….

……

_Acabas de besar a Ginny._

…..

…..

Si, lo sé

…..

….

…

_y Dean Thomas era el rey absoluto de los mentirosos. De todos los tiempos, de todo el planeta. _

…..

…..

Siiiiii!- pensó con una sonrisa al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Ginny

…

…

Es preciosa…

….

_Hey Potter…_

…..

….

Mmm?

…..

….

…

_Ella también te besó_

….

….

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron al punto de poder competir con las de Ginny y ganarle. Ella lo notó y esto aumentó su dicha.

**POV Ginny**

Harry me besó, acaba de pasar… con todo Gryffindor como espectador!

¡Harry me besó, Merlín! Mi corazón!

¡¡Harry me besó, fue tan exitante, fue mejor de lo que me había imaginado! Él fue tierno, cuidadoso y apasionado! Harry es un increíble besador! ¿querrá repetirlo?

¡¡¡Harry me besó! Y yo le respondí con la misma intensidad, ahora que lo recuerdo; en el momento fue solo instinto, pero ¡que instinto!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Harry me besó! Todavía puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Harry ME besó! Puedo gritar de la alegría!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HARRY ME BESÓ!

Harry me besó.

Fin del POV

Cuando llegaron a los jardines y se sentaron en una de las bancas, Ginny fue la primera en hablar:

-tienes agallas Harry- dijo al tiempo que sus miradas se cruzaban- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no me gustaras? ¡estarías en grandes problemas!

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Harry dejando de lado los nervios que lo estaban consumiendo.

-eso significa que te gusto?- preguntó esperanzado

Ginny no podía creer la pregunta. ¿tan despistado era?

claro que me gustas Harry, sino no te hubiera besado?

Esa era la respuesta que él esperaba (y ansiaba) escuchar. Y sin más espera la besó de nuevo.

Esta vez fue diferente, más lago, más tranquilo, pero igual de disfrutable, jugoso.

El corazón de Ginny casi se le sale del pecho cuando él colocó su mano en el cuello de ella para atraerla más a él.

WOW-se le escapó a Ginny el instante en que él la soltó.

Harry solo sonrió.

El tiempo es increíblemente injusto cuando estás con alguien a quien quieres. Y los atardeceres son más hermosos, y la noche no es tan fría. Las palabras están demás y faltan los besos.

La felicidad que los chicos sentían ante los primeros momentos como pareja no podía ser comparable con ningún momento que Harry había vivido hasta ahora. O Ginny.

**_------------------------_**

A eso de la una de la mañana, entraron al salón de Gryffindor (la cual para alegría de ambos, estaba vacía) Harry pidió a Ginny lo esperara mientras corría a su habitación. Revolcó su ropa hasta que encontró su corbata y bajo corriendo.

Ginny estaba sentada junto al fuego, esperándolo; y su sonrisa al verlo venir no se hizo esperar.

-lo hacemos oficial?- preguntó Harry

Ginny fingió estarlo pensando, y luego se levantó y se acercó a él, -es oficial- sentenció al tiempo que Harry colocaba su corbata en el cuello de ella y la besaba tiernamente acariciando su cabello.

Ella abrió los ojos como despertando de un hermoso sueño y susurró: buenas noches Harry-

-buenas noches Ginny-

Ella se separó de él, con desgana y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de chicas. Subió una grada y se volteó. Harry la miraba con cara de bobo, lo que provocó una risita en ella. Con el dedo índice lo llamó para darle un último beso. Él no se hizo de rogar y se acercó a ella y atraparla en sus brazos, sus bocas quedaron a la misma altura, entonces ella subió otro escalón; para cuando Harry colocó su pie para subir más algo que no esperaba ocurrió:

Si hubiera leído "La historia de Hogwarts" se habría enterado que en su colegio había una pluma mágica que tenía 2 únicas funciones, primero: anotar el nombre de niños magos que más tarde entrarán a Hogwarts y segundo: alertar a la seguridad del castillo cuando los jóvenes son novios y tratan de entrar en los dormitorios de las chicas y viceversa; por lo tanto, el castigo es que le caiga una cascada de agua helada mágica (como una nube que solo cae sobre ellos) a los chicos hasta que se encuentren en sus respectivos dormitorios.

Esa madrugada Harry Potter estaba empapado, con frío y cansado, pero tan feliz que durmió como un angelito.

__

_**N/A: espero lo hayan disfrutado… y dejen sus comentarios. Solo dejen un review! Llevo 79! Wow! Pero espero más… jejeje!**_

__

_**Tranquilos! Van a ver muchísimos más besos, pero por ahora consideré que estos serían suficientes, solo esperen los capítulos siguientes…**_

**_TIP de la semana… lean " _**_Una hora muy feliz, pero muy corta_**_" y "_**_Primeros pasos_**_" de Anira22 están maravillosamente escritos y la verdad, no los pude imaginar mejor. Se los recomiendo._**

__

__

**_N/A: en algunos colegios privados de Londres y de Japón cuando los chicos son novios la costumbre es que ella lleve la corbata de él y él el lazo de ella (sin amarrar, claro está), lo considero una costumbre muuuuuy linda que se prestaba para aplicarla al fic. _**


	14. Mi encuentro con Fluffy

**14. Capítulo 25**  
**"Mi encuentro con Fluffy"**

**Extracto de la Revista Corazón de Bruja **

_Tal parece que nuestro mago adolescente favorito ya no está disponible. Si chicas, así es, la noticia confirmada de que Harry Potter (16) tiene novia ha dado un vuelco al mundo mágico en menos de doce horas. La chica afortunada se llama Ginevra Weasley (15) y es jugadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. _

_Para todos aquellos que no saben los pormenores de la historia de amor más romántica que hemos presenciado en esta década aquí van: _

_Harry James Potter ha sido un chico con suerte en el amor bastante considerable... _

_Primero **Hermione Granger** fue su novia durante el torneo de los 3 magos, versión que se desmintió meses más tarde, y ahora son amigos. _

_La señorita **Parvati Patil **fue su segundo amor; la misma Parvati confesó que terminaron su relación por que el chico estaba interesado en alguien más y que ella no era plato de segunda mesa. _

_La chica en cuestíón era **Cho Chang** (un año mayor que Harry); ellos iniciaron su noviazgo en setiembre de1994 y terminaron en junio de 1995. Todo era alegría y sonrisas con esta ejemplar hechicera de la casa de Ravenclaw, hasta que Potter le cortó alegando que Cho Chang segía enamorada de Cedrick Diggory (fallecido). _

_Sin embargo, durante este tiempo la señorita Weasley había estado al lado de Potter hasta que el momento llegó: la señorita (que es muy buena haciendo hechizos y pociones amorosas) enamoró a nuestro Elegido y el domingo a eso de la una de la madrugada, lo han hecho oficial. Hoy (lunes para nuestros lectores) se pudo observar todo el día al señor Potter llevando la cinta celeste bordada con las iniciales GW en lugar de su corbata y a la chica Weasley con la suya (HP). _

…

M.Wosmaik.

Reportera

**El hecho de que Harry Potter estubiera saliendo con Ginny Weasley era de mucho interés, sobre todo entre las chicas. **

En realidad, Harry nunca había puesto atención a las niñas que lo seguían a todas partes, hasta que un detalle llamó su atención: todas esas chicas (de diferentes casas, incluso de Slyterin) tenían una figurita miniatura animada de él. Esto lo aterró al punto que Ginny preocupada le preguntó porque estaba tan pálido, luego que él la esperara al salir de clase para acompañarla.

-tu... has... visto...?- dijo él con dificultad mientras tomaba la mano de Ginny.

-¿que Harry?- dijo ella al notar que sus manos estaban frías

-¡esas NIÑAS!- dijo exasperado

-créeme me molestan más a mí que a tí- masculló ella

-Ginny... tienen miniaturas mías!- al final dijo

Ginny sonrió... ¡por supuesto! ¡son de tu fan club!. La expresión del pelinegro era como si alguien le hubiera pegado con un blugger.

-¿mi qué?- dijo parpadeando muy seguido.

Ginny lo acercó más a ella y lo hizo bajar una grada, para así estar casi a la misma altura, luego lo abrazó por el cuello y el la tomó por la cintura; -tengo una noticia para ti- dijo ella

-Dime- dijo Harry mucho más calmado

-desde antes que entraras a Hogwarts tienes un club de fans- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos -si, es cierto- agregó al ver la cara de desconcierto que su novio mostraba.

-hay gafetes, posters, incluso una que otra canción, libros biográficos, reuniones de fans y miniaturas- terminó.

Harry no se lo creía, antes de entrar a Hogwarts! de donde sacan tanta información de él... eso era falta de privacidad!

-si te sirve de algo, yo dimité del club a los 11, antes de entrar a Howarts,... el primer verano que pasaste en mi casa-

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron muchiiiiisimo.

-si, era miembro activa- (mejor ni menciono que casi fui presidenta)-hasta que me di cuenta que eras más que un ídolo, y que eras un chico muyyy dulce (ahí aprovechó para besarlo) muy inteligente (esta vez, él la besó) y muyyy valiente.-y que habías tenido un pasado muy triste, -dijo al fin apoyando su frente a la de él- y que nadie tenía el derecho de tenerte como en un zoológico.

Harry suspiró, ya estaba calmado ante la situación de imaginarse a las chicas jugando con una versión pequeñita de él, y con el pecho lleno de orgullo ante de la actitud de su novia, le preguntó con una sonrisa-¿y... sabes si la presidenta es bonita?- El rostro de Ginny se puso muy rojo, luego sus ojos se entrecerraron pícaramente.

-se llama Tobías Northin... y es muy guapo- dijo Ginny con la misma sonrisa.

La apretó más contra él y la besó mientras la alzaba y la bajaba del escalón. Con una sonrisa pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de la pequeña Ginny Weasley y la acompañó a su siguiente clase.

------------------------------

Días después, para cuando Ginny salía de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y luego tenía clase de Astronomía, Harry tuvo una idea un tanto original...

-hola- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-hola- dijo el con una sonrisa muy… muy Harry. Era su sonrisa particular, tímida, pero increíblemente sexi.

El rostro de Ginny hizo una mueca muy divertida al notar que Harry llevaba la Saeta de Fuego, como NADIE se puede aparecer en el colegio, (y también el hecho de que Harry aún no tenía la licencia) y había clases en las que era imposible verse y llegar menos de media hora tarde, Harry decidió aprovechar el hechizo Winguardium Leviosa y las habilidades de ambos en Quidditch para aplicarlos a su tiempo juntos. Sacó su varita y la colocó sobre Ginny haciéndole su mochila más liviana. Luego le indicó que montara en su escoba.

-Lista?- le dijo cuando (muy juntitos, cabe decir) montaran su escoba.

Ella volteó mientras amarraba su cabello en una cola alta

-¡LISTA!- dijo con mucha alegría

Harry la abrazaba con ternura y fuerza al mismo tiempo. Despegaron lentamente del suelo, a vista y paciencia de muchos alumnos de todas las casas, quienes por supuesto empezaron a murmurar.

_**Después de todo era un cambio agradable que se hablara de él a causa de algo que lo hacía más feliz de lo que podía recordar haber estado por un largo tiempo, en lugar de por haber estado involucrado en terribles episodios de magia negra. **_

-esta es la manera más linda de llegar a clases que he tenido- dijo ella

-me alegro Ginny-

-¿de donde sacaste la idea?-

Harry se abrazó más fuerte a ella, para poder hablar a su oído

-en el verano, cuando jugabamos Quidditch…. y Ron y Hermione me votaron de la escoba… y tu me rescataste…- dijo él

-¡lo recuerdo!-

-sujetaste mi mano, y no me dejaste caer-

Ginny cerró los ojos recordando ese momento, el sol se ocultaba, justo como ahora, dejando juegos de luces rojos acariciando las nubes. El aire estaba cargado de frío sin embargo por una razón muy especial, que tenía ojos verde esmeralda y cabello negro azabache, ella no sentía la mínima brisa.

-ohhh- dijo ella al abrir los ojos y notar como la noche había llegado y se divisaba la luz de la torre de Astronomía más cerca de lo que ella esperaba.

-que pasa?- (acaso la estaba apretando mucho?)

-ya vamos a llegar- dijo con tristeza

-sujétate- dijo Harry con una voz muy segura.

La escoba empezó a tomar velocidad, y más, (su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte) y más. Harry sobrevoló dando giros a la torre de Astronomía y al llegar a su punto más alto… (su respiración era agitada) subió más… y más hasta que dio un circulo en el aire digno de un Amaro de Wrosky, Apretando más su cuerpo con el de Ginny mientras ambos gritaban de emoción.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Harry aterrizó sublime en la torre, aferrado a Ginny. Ella se volvió. Se veía adorable. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y mostraba una sonrisa capaz de alejar cualquier Dementor. Le dio un corto beso en los labios. Luego se separaron.

Harry notó que la piel de Ginny estaba muy fría y se recriminó por no tener un abrigo cerca, sin embargo olvidó todo pensamiento coherente cuando ella lo abrazó del cuello y lo beso profundamente.

-nos vemos más tarde- susurró

-nos vemos- respondió. Y sin esperar a que la profesora o más curiosos se le acercaran Harry Potter montó en su escoba y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor.

------

Al salir de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Ginny subió la colina para llegar al castillo. Dobló una esquina y se metió en uno de los baños, necesitaba refrescarse antes de su siguiente clase, lo que parecía una actividad inocente se convirtió en su descenso al infierno, con todo y encuentro con el can cerbero.

Mientras se arreglaba el cabello y se limpiaba su rostro con agua un ruido llamó su atención. De la nada (lo cual la asustó un poco) salieron 7 u 8 niñas de las más tontas que había visto jamás, que traían miniaturas de Harry en sus manos. Pero no termina ahí. Detrás de ellas llegaban más. De todas las casas de Hogwarts, y de todos los tamaños que ella había visto.

-con permiso- dijo tratando de pasar inadvertida por la cantidad de chicas enfurecidas que se arremolinaban a ella. Sin embargo no resultó.

Abriéndose paso por las chicas apareció Pansy Parkinson. La morena saludó a Ginny de lo más casual.

-Dime Ginny- dijo con un tono de voz francamente malévolo -¿cómo has estado?-

Pero antes de que Ginny abriera la boca, alguien más respondió por ella. –Ha estado muy acompañada- la voz de Cho Chang era inconfundible. Para variar iba acompañada de esa soplona de Marietta… le caía tan mal…

Ginny buscó su varita. Estaba muy lejos de ella. Así que optó, como buena dama Inglesa, deshacerse de ellas diplomáticamente. Además no quería hacer perder puntos a Gryffindor por un hechizo múltiple.

-si, es cierto, he estado acompañada, y eso que te importa Chang-

-Weasley, no deberías tratarme así –dijo levantando su rostro por encima de Ginny y lanzándole una mirada que se interpretó como "poca cosa"

-con tus zapatos viejos, tus túnicas y libros de segunda mano- siguió Pansy.

"_cada oveja…."_ Pensó Ginny.

-la manera de cómo me vea no afecta quien soy- dijo valientemente Ginny –y… Pero nuevamente la interrumpieron.

-lo que todas nos preguntábamos- esta vez era la voz de Romilda Vane-¿Qué filtro amoroso usaste, tus hermanos te vendieron algo mejor que no ha salido al mercado?-. Las caras furiosas de algunas chicas incrementaron su furia. Otras simplemente asentían.

-Ninguno- dijo con simplicidad Ginny, -pero si te interesan deberías preguntar en otro sitio, yo no sé de eso-. Algunas dejaron escapar un ¡JA!.

-lo que nos parece inaudito, por si no lo has notado- dejó escapar Pansy. –es que como es posible que Harry Potter ande con alguien como tu- terminó Cho Chang.

-debes estar que no te la crees- añadió mordazmente Romilda -¡Al fin la cenicienta atrapó a su príncipe!- varias niñas rieron ante el comentario.

Ginny tomó aire. Estaba frente al perro de tres cabezas, en pleno infierno. Y sin embargo demostró porque era una Griffindor y una Weasley:

-tal vez Harry me eligió porque soy la mejor buscadora que tiene el colegio, después de él, claro está- y por que enfrento mis problemas sin derramar lágrimas- era obvio que ese comentario iba a Cho, la cual, ya asomaba lágrimas en sus ojos.

-estoy con Harry- dijo esta vez volteando su rostro y dirigiéndose a Pansy –porque él es el chico más desinteresado que conozco, y porque lo último que haría sería poner la sangre de la familia o la cuenta en Gringots como requisito para ser amigos o novios-

-y por último- dijo ante las miradas atónitas de las chicas en el baño- porque no forcé nada. Porque el tiempo lo quiso así y porque ambos hemos tenido las experiencias necesarias para saber que nos merecemos –y continuó- eso ningún hechizo, conjuro o pastel encantado podría generar, por muy buena que seas haciendo hechizos.

La cara de Romilda Vane era comparada a la de Cho durante el partido de Quidditch. Con el estilo y la belleza que la caracterizaban, Ginny Weasley dejó al club de fans de Harry Potter con la rabia a flor de piel. Y con sus murmuraciones incrementando a más no poder.


	15. Fuego Azabache

**15. Capítulo 25: Fuego Azabache **

N/a: este es el nombre de un foro HG, sin ánimo de lucro (solo propaganda) se los recomiendo, ahí hay posteadoras increíbles como Tábatas y Vilandra. También su servidora de vez en cuando, en fin, escogí éste título para dar un vínculo muy fuerte y la verdad _"Fuego Azabache_" suena trascendental.

Creo que me salió un poquito Lemmon, así que si no les gusta este tipo de capítulos, sorry!.

Para poder encoger los objetos…

_ Mmm_

Capítulo 21… Hechizos contra el crecimiento de verrugas…

_ Esto puede servir._

"Mil y un hechizos de belleza"

_ Bueno… uno que otro no te haría daño._

Era un jueves por la noche y Ginny se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando transformación; los hechizos eran particularmente aburridos, tenía que admitirlo pero necesitaba estar concentrada. Nada ni nadie arruinaría esa hora de estudio. Después estaría con Harry. Pero por ahora… necesitaba tiempo para sus TIMOS. No le preocupaba _Historia de la Magia_, después de todo Hermione le pasó sus apuntes y algunos consejos para esa materia en particular, por _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_, tampoco se preocupaba, tenía el mejor profesor particular que alguien pudiera _besar,_ desear, bueno ustedes entienden… y eso reducía las materias para practicar.

Extendió su pergamino y empezó a escribir acerca de las propiedades milenarias del ñame y del eucalipto. El silencio en la biblioteca era abrumador y ahora que lo notaba necesitaba más luz. _Lummus_ –susurró a su varita-

_ Así está mejor.. oye por ahí no habrá algún hechizo para obtener fuego… hace un poco de frío_…

Se rascó los ojos perezosamente mientras pasaba las hojas del enorme y aburrido libro que revisaba. Hasta que un hechizo llamó su atención, sacó un frasquito de su mochila y se dispuso a ponerlo en práctica más tarde. Luego continuó con sus apuntes.

"los antiguos magos del orien… movió su cabeza al sentir una hormiga en su oreja- …te se esmeraron en la plantación y culti… ahora estiró su mano izquierda para atrapar la molesta hormiga y frunció el entrecejo al no encontrarla.- …vos del eucalipto. Sin embargo… Ohhh Merlin! que diantres! (se volvió con la mirada francamente enojada)

Harry esbaba tras ella con una sonrisa y una pluma en su mano derecha (la cual trató de esconder sin mucho éxito), Ginny se veía enojada y Harry empezó a temer que ésta iba a ser su primera pelea, sin embargo esa no era su intención; La intensión de Harry era acompañar a Ginny, abrazarla, besarla (pero sin ser meloso), de camino a sus clases, es más... tan solo con tomar su mano, era genial.

Pero cada vez que la acompañaba se extendía un poquito más su tiempo juntos... y por supuesto ambos llegaban tarde, desordenados y algo sonrojados a su siguiente clase. Pero valía la pena, después de todo tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido… y ella estaba más que dispuesta a colaborar con la recuperación del mismo.

La cara de Ginny Weasley se suavizó al notar lo asustado que se mostraba Harry, entonces dijo: -me das 10 minutos, y luego nos vamos… ¿está bien?-. Él asintió y se sentó junto a ella. Sin moverse y en silencio. Claro fueron los 10 minutos más largos de su vida. El aroma de Ginny lo embriagaba y tenía unas ganas locas de besarla. Subirla a la mesa de trabajo y…

-me pasas ese frasquito- dijo ella haciéndolo despertar de su fantasía

-toma- dijo él. Entonces se le ocurrió una travesura. Talvez iba contra de los principios de la magia. Y del respeto personal. Pero solo lo haría esta vez. Y solo una vez. Así que se concentró. Y trató de dejar su mente en blanco. Respirar profundo y adentrarse ayudado de la legirimacia en la mente de Ginny Weasley.

_ Deberías aprenderte a controlar_ –insistía una voz en la cabeza de la pelirroja- _es tu novio después de todo, ya tendrás tiempo de estar con él. Concéntrate Ginny!_!

_ Aunque es tan guapo… con esos ojos… y ese… _

La mente de Harry fue expulsada de la de Ginny. Eso fue más que suficiente. Estaba demasiado feliz. Ella lo creía Guapo. Wow. Él con sus rodillas nudosas. Su piel blanca y esos molestos lentes… y ni que decir de su cicatriz… ella lo veía guapo. Talvez lo que hizo estuvo mal. Pero ayudó a su autoestima el hecho de saber que él la ponía tan nerviosa como ella a él.

-antes de irnos- sentenció Ginny- necesito un cabello tuyo. Harry movió los hombros como diciendo… "si claro… adelante".

Ginny se le acercó y acarició su cabello rebelde en busca del cabello. Uno de sus dedos rozó la frente de él justo donde tenía la cicatriz. Pero e él no le importó. Con ella era la única que se sentía cómodo con esa molesta marca. Ella le quitó 2 cabellos de su cabeza y luego ella se arrancó 2 de su cabeza y los metió en el frasquito. Luego lo cerró.

-y que clase de brujería planea mandarme esta vez, señorita Weasley?- preguntó Harry con un tono de intriga digno de un Sherlock Holms.

-ya lo veras- dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-----------------------------------

-¿cómo estuvo tu día?- preguntó Harry con interés al momento que salieron de la biblioteca.

-nada fuera de lo usual- dijo ella –el odio contra el profesor Snape incrementó al saber que salgo contigo… (Harry frunció el entrecejo)… peleas con tu fansclub por culpa de lo increíble que eres (el pecho de Harry se infló muchísimo)- y…. (ella ahogó una risita)

-¿Qué más Ginny?- preguntó él con curiosidad

-tengo que poner a prueba un mito…- dijo con picardía en los ojos…

Los ojos de Harry presentaban curiosidad. –cual?- dijo al fin.

Ginny mordió su labio (y él pensó que se veía muy sexi) y lo empujó sutilmente hacia lo que parecía un aula vacía. Sacó de su bolsillo el frasquito con los cabellos y lo puso en una repisa que apareció convenientemente.

Harry empezaba a pensar con dificultad. Ya antes había tenido este sueño. Ella y él solos en un aula… donde todo podía pasar. Solo que esta vez era real. Ginny se abalanzó a sus brazos y lo besó con urgencia casi mortal. A lo que él respondió casi vorazmente. Sus labios compaginaban tan bien que el tiempo empezaba a recuperarse. Se movían al compás de sus caricias. Con dificultad, Harry la apoyó contra una pared (que se tornó lisa y acolchonada). No dejándola escapar. Y Al momento en que sus labios se separaron. Ginny sonrió.

-teoría nº1 comprobada- dijo

Harry no tenía idea de que se estaba refiriendo… pero no le importó. Tentó sus labios y a cambio recibió una bienvenida por parte de ella.

Harry la tenia abrazada de una manera que la hacia sentir como un objeto preciado. No la dejaba apartarse de él. Y la besaba cada vez más rico, más íntimo..

Más intenso.

Mas..

_Ahh_

Se le escapó un gemido muy excitante.

Ahora era ella la que no dejaba espacio entre ellos

Las caricias, El calor de su cuerpo, eran suficientes para hacerla perder la razón

_Ahh harry.._

Sus hermosos ojos verdes vieron con preocupación a su pelirroja. Pero ella sonrió y lo besó de nuevo

El se detuvo y le devolvió la mirada de preocupación

-Me encantó –le dijo con seguridad-

Y el volvió a hacer lo de hace un rato, le encantaba morderle el labio

Suave. Más lenta. Y como un mero repaso de sus labios. Su boca.

_Ahhh_

Su labio inferior.

Sentír las manos de ella en su cuello y jugando con su cabello. Era tan pequeña que si tan solo hubiera un escalón cerca para tenerla mas cerca. Y sentir su pecho contra el de él.

_Ohhh Merlín! Si. Así de cerca._

De la nada el piso se levantó lentamente dejando a Ginny a la altura de Harry. Justo como él lo necesitaba. Justo como ambos lo anhelaban.

Por milésima vez lo admitió, Besaba muy bien. Era fuego. Su cabello tan lindo. Suave. Tentativamente, Harry bajó sus manos a sus caderas. Y las acarició por encima de su túnica. Y la abrazó más a él.

_Ohhh Merlin… ella se está quitando su túnica. Está muy sonrojada y su respiración se corta._

-Te extrañé Gin- dijo apenas audible

-¿Gin? - Dijo entre gemidos muy sugerentes

-Siempre había querido decirte Gin-

Se tenía que controlar. Pero ella guiaba su mano hacia su pecho.

_¡Merlin! se siente tan bien. Es tan suave. _

Incontables veces se había visto tocando a Ginny de manera tan íntima. Pero nunca podría ser como ahora. El tamaño perfecto. Su piel.

_Ohhh Merlin. Su pezón. _

A pesar de tener el sostén puesto, y la blusa. Podía sentirlo.

_Ohhh_

Gimió ella al sentir que Harry le desordenaba la blusa para introducir su mano en su espalda y buscar el broche del sujetador. Sin que sus lenguas dejaran el ritmo que las compaginaba.

_Ohhh _

Gimió otra vez. Esta vez más fuerte al empezar a sentir que algo le hacía estremecer.

-segunda …teoría… comprobada- dijo con dificultad porque su corazón se le quería salir por el pecho. Harry empezó a buscar un punto de concentración. No quería perder el control de su … organismo… pero el solo tenerla tan cerca. Soltó su cabello, el cual calló como una cascada. Hermosa cabe decir.

Ahora Harry tomo la cara de Ginny entre sus manos y le daba pequeños besos por toda su cara. Momento que ella aprovechó para deslizar sus manos y a desabotonar su camisa. Y a deleitarse con el pecho de su novio. Los músculos marcados. No exagerados. Solo perfectos. Y luego abrió sus ojos y bajo su mirada mientras el buscaba aire; y sonrió con el rostro brillante.

-tercera teoría- dijo con un alivio

-señorita Weasley- dijo él con cierta curiosidad-¿Qué es todo eso de las teorías?-

Ella miró en sus ojos y le besó.

Tu club de fans –el lanzó un bufido- me atormentó con muchas teorías, pero 3 me dejaron- ahí lo volvió a besar- con cierta inquietud.

La pared se tornó aún más suave, y acolchada que antes, al momento que Harry se apoyó más contra Ginny. Y besaba su oreja. Embriagado totalmente por su olor.

-La primera- empezó Ginny con su respiración entrecortada.. –que eras excelente besando-

Harry solo sonrió ante tal afirmación y continuó besando suavemente los parpados,… las mejillas,… su barbilla… y la garganta.

_Ahhh_

-la se…gunda- dijo ella francamente extasiada –que puedes provocar orgasmos solo con el rose de tus labios-.

Ante tal afirmación sus lentes resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz y tragó saliva ruidosamente. Hasta hace menos de 4 meses solo había besado a una chica. Y ahora… su novia confesaba que le provocaba… _ohhh Merlin_… se separó un poco de ella para que no sintiera que tales palabras habían surtido demasiado efecto en él.

Ella se abalanzó hacia él, y sintió el bulto bajo sus pantalones, le agradaba demasiado. El empezó a delimitar la figura de ella. Deteniéndose en su tercer lugar favorito en todo el mundo. Su trasero era tan firme. Que solo provocaba tocarlo, acariciarlo, apretarlo y acercarla más a él (si es que eso era posible). Estaba al borde de un punto sin retorno y al parecer a ella no le importaba en absoluto.

_Harry_

O talvez sí. Se separó solo lo suficiente para observar que ella sudaba y estaba muuuy roja.

_Oh Merlin! Porqué se detiene? –_pensó él-

_Oh Merlin! Porqué me detengo?-_se preguntó ella-

Luego Ginny solo negó. Y por primera vez en su vida (sin contar el episodio en la cámara de los secretos) Harry vio temor en la mirada de Ginny. Y optó por bajarla hasta el piso. (el escalón había desaparecido) ella lo besó con ternura en los labios y susurró un _Gracias_; luego se abrochó su sostén. Y él comprendió que su tiempo juntos, muy juntos estaba acabando. Acomodó su uniforme. Y ella sonrió como una pequeña niña que está a punto de soltar un secreto.

-¿Qué pasó Gin?- dijo el con la voz todavía una octava más arriba de lo normal.

-la tercera teoría- dijo ella

-¿cuál es?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-tu pecho no está tatuado-

OHHH MERLÍN! –soltó el en una carcajada que a Sirius le daría envidia- que tengo un qué?

-un tatuaje- dijo ella con simplicidad. Y luego amarró su cabello en una cola alta.

-no, a mi no me gustan los tatuajes- declaró mientras ella mordía su labio inferior.

-en serio?- preguntó con malicia.

-en serio- dijo él casi sin pensarlo.

Ella caminó hacia la puerta y él sólo la miró. Volvió su cara mientras ella se quitaba el primer botón de su falda y se subía la blusa.

Harry no podía pensar. Ella bajó su mirada poniéndolo totalmente a su merced. Y entonces cualquier preconcepto que tenía acerca de los tatuajes se esfumó.

Ahí, justo donde termina su espalda y empieza la gloria, había un tatuaje. Ginny tenía dibujada una cruz. Todavía no sabe como, se acercó a ella para observarlo más de cerca. Era una cruz egipcia.

-siempre me gustó- admitió en un susurro –lo ví por primera vez en un libro de Bill y cuando fuimos a Egipto me enamoré de él. Y me lo hice-. La cara de Harry era de pura concentración, como si se le presentara un enigma muy poderoso en ese tatuaje.

-nadie lo ha visto nunca, eres el primero-

Harry sonrió y con detenimiento acercó su dedo índice y lo acarició. Mientras ella, visiblemente, demostraba un escalofrío en su espalda.

-¿Qué opinas?- dijo ella mientras se mordía el labio.

Pero no necesitó respuesta. A espaldas de Harry (y dio gracias a Merlín que así fuera) se estaba materializando una enorme cama con doseles. Con todo el control de sus sentidos cogió su túnica y el frasquito con los cabellos. Y sacó a Harry de la sala de Menesteres. Después de todo tenía que tener cuidado… sabía que Harry sabía Legirimacia.

-----------------------------------

Una vez vestidos, ordenados y afuera del cuarto de la tentación. Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y le preguntó para qué era el frasco.

-es un hechizo de fuego-

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-creo que lo llamaré "Fuego Azabache"- dijo con una risita

-señorita Weasley- dijo muy solemne –creo que va a reprobar esa materia, porque su famoso fuego, no hizo ni humo-

Ella le hizo un puchero y respondió –éste es solo el principio, ya verás, será una flama increíble-

A Harry le hizo gracia. Fuego negro azabache realizado con sus cabellos y un poco de magia… solo a ella se le ocurriría algo tan original.

---------------------------

-No había pensado en sexo –admitió con sonrojo a Hermione esa noche luego de que Harry se fue a dormir y ella subió corriendo a su habitación- O sea, es Harry. Siempre…

-has estado enamorada de él- terminó Hermione la frase de su amiga.

-si- admitió ella con una sonrisa- pero solo llevamos dos meses juntos… es demasiado pronto para…

-tener sexo- dijo Hermione con un poco de sensatez. -¿Ginny?- le preguntó-¿él te lo ha insinuado?-

-no- admitió -pero- dijo luego –apareció una cama con doseles, velas mágicas, y la poción "antibebés" en mi bolsillo-

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron muchísimo. –entonces es algo serio-

-pero estoy muuuy chica para algo así… o no?-

Hermione parecía tener una encrucijada ante ella. El análisis de todo lo estudiado y los libros que podía haber leído (entre ellos "_Magus Adunatio" – Unión Mágica, una Guía para hacer el amor en el mundo mágico._ (N/A.) eran solo por cultura general, claro está) no la preparaban para el dilema… ¿sexo o no sexo. Amor o no amor?. Sin embargo ante la mirada de su amiga dijo:

-no lo apruebo, porque solo tienes 15!- el rostro de Ginny le dio la razón –pero, la verdad, no soy quién para adelantar o retrazar sus decisiones, Ginny-

Esa plática no había servido de mucho (por no decir que nada). Ya casi era la 1 de la mañana y Ginny Weasley seguía sin poder dormir.

_ Solo tienes 15!_

Y crees que no lo sé

_ Y él no te ha hablado al respecto_

Si, lo sé

_ Y …._

Y que tal si el mundo acaba mañana

_ Pero…._

Y si algo nos pasa… no sería justo… llevo mucho tiempo esperándolo

_ Si… pero…_

Además, él es el único. No hay otro con quien esté dispuesta a hacerlo. O con quien he deseado hacerlo desde que tengo uso de razón. No hay otro con quien quiera compartirlo. Y él también lo piensa…

_ Pero EL NO TE HA DICHO NADA!_

Me perdonas… pero la cama con doseles y lo demás, **YO** no lo pensé.

_ Tardó casi 6 meses en darte un beso_

Pero era porque estaba con otro. Y con ese beso…

_ Si, estaba ahí, lo recuerdas_

_ Ahhhh_

Talvez su cuerpo estaba más que listo para estar con Harry. Pero su mente aún dudaba. Solo llevaban 2 meses y algo saliendo. _Y una vida amándolo_. Así que si algo pasaba, pasaba. No se reprimiría, porque lamentablemente ya habían perdido mucho tiempo. Y quien sabe cuando más les quedaba.

-----------------------------

N/A: La cruz egipcia es uno de los símbolos más importantes del Egipto Milenario. Se asemeja a la cruz cristiana con una forma cóncava en la parte superior de ésta. Su simbología representa a la "Vida", o "la vida eterna". Se dice que representa al aire y al agua como elementos dadores de vida y se la ofrecía ante los labios de los reyes como símbolo de "Soplo de vida". Era la llave de la vida y estaba considerado el amuleto más antiguo de esta civilización. Su símbolo combina los principios generadores del hombre (la línea recta) y de la mujer (el círculo) en el mismo diseño.

N/A: tomado de un excelente fic "A matter of Circumstance" de Elsielann. La traducción es por Thiago "Un asunto de Circunstancia", si no lo han leído… no saben lo que se pierden.

MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! 116! OMG! GRACIAS, Y ESPERO MAS… JEJE


	16. Madera de Acebo

_**16.Madera de acebo**_

__

_**Dedicatoria: a personaje favorito de la saga Harry Potter. Feliz Cumpleaños Ginny; espero que la estés pasado de mil maravillas. Junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione.(por supuesto más con Harry)**_

__

__

__

N/A: a **TODOS** los interesados, en especial a Rosycarmen: gracias por tus reviews.

Para que te enteres, no me molesta que uses los Stolen moments, después de todo, JK los dejó ahí, a veces siento que al propio, para dejar nuestra imaginación volar. Además… no son míos. Lo único que pido (y esto va **para todas y todos** los que me leen) es que se comprometan con el fic, esto porque me ha pasado que leo un fic que me interesa y de pronto…. Puf… nunca más… **POR RESPETO** a los lectores (y por eso se les da la oportunidad de hacerse escuchar por medio de los reviews) termina el fic. En fin,.. Solo mide tu tiempo y toma en cuenta que es un gran compromiso, tanto para ti, como para los que leen.

Sin más preámbulos…

**_-Se podría pensar que la gente tiene temas mejores para murmurar- dijo Ginny, mientras se sentaba en el suelo del cuarto común, recargada en las piernas de Harry leyendo el Profeta. -Tres ataques de dementores en una semana y todo lo que hace Romilda Vane es preguntarme que si es cierto que tienes un Hipógrifo tatuado en el pecho…  
_**

_Ante tal picardía, Harry sólo se refugió en la concentración de sus interesantes dedos… no podía perder el control así que solo dijo:_

**y que les dijiste…**

Harry casi no podía pensar con claridad, el solo recordar el tatuaje de Ginny el final de su espalda, recargándose en sus piernas… ohhh Merlín. No tenía idea de porque, pero le resultaba en gran medida excitante. Y muy simbólico. Tenía unas ganas locas de besarlo. ¡era una tortura!

Finalmente Ginny le pasó el diario "El Profeta", con una nota escrita por ella:

"no deberías escuchar los rumores… mira que un tatuaje de Hipógrifo… debe doler mucho. En cambio una inofensiva cruz egipcia es más… interesante. ¿te parece, Harry?"

Agradeció a Merlín tener el periódico abierto de par en par, para cubrir su rostro. Sentía que su cara explotaba de lo rojo que se sentía. En definitiva, Gin no ayudaba a su concentración. Y lo que era peor… él no se quería concentrar en otra cosa que no fuera Gin.

__

__

_**Los Exámenes de Ginny se estaban acercando y por lo tanto se veía obligada a hacer correcciones por horas durante la noche. **_

_**POV Ginny**_

Dos mil maneras diferentes para poder hacer crecer una Mandrágora… Hermione debe estar bromeando

_Hermione no bromea_

¿dos mil?... ni siquiera puedo recordar dos…

_supongo que estos T.I.M.O.S. no va a ser nada fácil… _

al menos sé que pasaré Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Mi patronus está más que listo. Posiones…

Harry me puede ayudar con esa materia… el profesor Slughorn lo ha mencionado en clases como uno de los mejores alumnos que ha tenido…

Soy buena en adivinación y en Historia, y en las demás… ahora solo preparar éste interminable pergamino de Herbología… y dormir.

_Porque de aquí a que termines… no podrás ver a Harry…_

No es justo, pensó con reproche al tiempo. Un giratiempos me vendría demasiado bien…

Al ser la media noche, Ginny Weasley se dirigía a la torre de Griffindor. Estaba francamente cansada. Sus pies estaban hinchados. O al menos así los sentía. Su mochila flotaba tan solo unos centímetros del suelo. No creía tener la fuerza para levantarla. Dobló la esquina y subió las escaleras. Con pasos pesados. Dio la contraseña a la dama gorda y entró.

Su espíritu recobró un poco de energía. Ahí frente a la chimenea en el sofá más cómodo de la sala común se encontraba Harry. Lo admiró un momento antes de hablarle. Tal vez era por estar enamorada de él. Pero Harry Potter era el único hombre en la faz de la tierra que podía verse sexi con tan solo leer un libro. El fuego que crepitaba casi al borde de la extinción jugaba con los rasgos tan masculinos de él. Era francamente un hombre guapo, ante sus ojos siempre había sido guapo. Pero ahora, con su metro ochenta, su cabello desordenado y esos increíbles ojos verdes. Sus manos eran bien cuidadas, y fuertes. Y todo su cuerpo ni para que decir… se podía decir que compaginaba a la perfección con el de ella.

Harry bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y le esbozó una sonrisa. Al tiempo que ella caminaba y respondía a la invitación de él de abrazarla y sentarse un ratito en el sofá.

Al momento de abrazarlo, sintió el descanso y la paz que necesitaba desde hace tiempo. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró su aroma para concentrarse en su esencia y grabarlo aún más en su memoria. Madera de acebo, ése era su olor. Se quitó los zapatos con sus pies, no quería dejar de abrazarlo, subió sus piernas al sofá y las encogió.

Harry sonrió. Era la primera vez que la veía cansada. Siempre era un fusil de energía; lo cual le encantaba, pero cansada se veía adorable. Extendió su mano y le acarició el cabello. Sentirlo entrelazado en sus dedos era uno de sus deberes favoritos de novio. Entrelazarlo y guiar su camino desde la base hasta las puntas. Era relajante.

-y… como estuvo tu día- preguntó con ternura

Ginny hizo el sonido de una gatita cansada y respondió –estuvo muy ajetreado, hice como mil cosas, y todavía no termino-

Las llamas de la chimenea se reavivaron en el momento que Dobby se apareció. Harry le hizo la seña de silencio al elfo doméstico para que entendiera que Ginny no estaba en condiciones de escucharlo. Lo llamó con un dedo y el elfo acercó su oído a la petición de Harry y con una sonrisa se esfumó.

Así permanecieron en silencio. Abrazados y disfrutando del calor que producía su cercanía. Media hora, talvez más.

-¿Gin?- preguntó

-¿Gin?- preguntó de nuevo

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta. Se había quedado dormida.

Nuevamente apareció Dobby con el abrigo que Harry le había pedido se lo entregó y con un chasquido de sus dedos se esfumó. Era el abrigo que la señora Weasley le regaló en su cuarto año. Era apenas para el tamaño de Ginny ahora. La separó de él, lo que provocó que ella, mitad despierta, mitad dormida ronroneara.

-Gin- intentó nuevamente- tienes que ir a tu cuarto, yo no te puedo llevar. El solo hecho de recordar la cascada de agua helada en su cabeza hizo mermar su intento. No quería pasar resfriado. (**N/A**: explicaré porqué en los siguientes capítulos)

Ella se empezó a quitar la túnica quedando solo en uniforme del colegio. Ahí Harry comprendió que ella estaba muuuuy dormida. Y encontró una característica (y talvez la única) que se parecía a Ron. El sueño tan pesado que poseen.

-no, Gin, no- dijo casi con una risa –aquí no-

Los ojos de Ginny apenas si se abrieron y volvió a ronronear.

Lo que Harry pensó con increíble rapidez era que le pondría su abrigo, acomodaría su túnica y le haría un hechizo para sentirla como una almohada, pediría a Dobby una cobija para Ginny y la dejaría dormir en el sofá. Mientras él se quedaba en el otro sillón, velando por sus sueños.

Pero (y esto es una verdad universal) las mejores cosas que pasan en la vida, son las que menos se planean.

Fue muy fácil lo del hechizo de la almohada, pero despertar a Ginny (o tratar de hacerlo) para con mil costos ayudarle a ponerse su abrigo (Y tenía que admitir que se veía hermosa.) no fue tarea fácil. Ella se acostó en el sofá con la enorme cobija cubriéndola. Pero cuando él se dispuso a pasar la noche en el otro sofá, la mano de Ginny lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó con dificultad.

-yo…- dijo torpemente

-acuéstate conmigo-

El ojiverde no lo pensó dos veces. Se quitó los zapatos y subió al sillón tras Ginny y se acostó junto a ella. Mientras veía la chimenea crepitar y el reflejo del fuego el en cabello de Gin, pensó que así, abrazado a su cuerpo, cubiertos por la misma manta y embriagados por el olor del otro, era justamente como la vida debería ser. Tranquila y llena de alegría.

N/A. por si no lo notaron, la varita de Harry está hecha de madera de Acebo, simplemente fue un detalle que quise agregar al olor personal de él.

MIL GRACIAS por lo reviews.

Anelis


	17. El Capítulo Robado

**16. El capítulo robado.**

"**Gracias".**

_**Estas detenciones le parecían particularmente molestas porque reducían todavía más el ya limitado tiempo que podría pasar con Ginny. **_

Ginny Weasley había mandado la última lechuza disponible del colegio. Solo esperaba que su madre le pudiera contestar antes del viernes, para que le diera tiempo de preparar la sorpresa para Harry. Éste fin de semana sería muy especial. No importaba si tenían mil y un trabajos por hacer. O exámenes. Éste era el fin de semana a Hogsmade. Y tenía que ser perfecto. Observó a la lechuza perderse en el horizonte y puso sus esperanzas en Merlín. Rogó porque _Flema_ no interceptara la carta y la leyera, como es su costumbre. O Bill. ¡Sería vergonzoso!

Para el jueves en la tarde cuando estaba en clases de Herbología, Ginny observó una lechuza MUY cansada se apareció en la ventana. Llevaba un libro muy viejo y aparentemente muy pesado, el cual reconoció enseguida y su corazón se aceleró. _¡mamá me mandó la artillería! _-pensó-

La lechuza no dejaba de tocar con su pico el vidrio de la ventana hasta que la profesora Sprout permitió a Ginny abrir. Con sumo cuidado ayudó a la lechuza con su carga mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. Tenía una pequeña nota que decía:

"_después me cuentas como te fue con Harry"_

_Mamá_

Ginny sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. Abrió el libro y encontró otra nota:

_Y a MÍ también, GinGin!_

_-¡que Bill más SAPO¿cómo se enteró¡y además sabe que odio ese apodo¡GinGin!-_

Sin embargo, después pensaría su venganza contra Bill, por ahora tenía que salir de esa clase y faltar a la siguiente… y luego recordó: los caramelos saltaclases. Fred y George le habían salvado la vida… también tendría que agradecerles.

-tienes que ponerte esto- insistió Ginny

Harry Potter observó con cautela a su novia. Y luego asintió. -¿Por qué tengo que usarlo?- insistió como un niño mientras se quitaba las gafas y las guardaba en su pantalón.

-porque es una sorpresa, Harry!- dijo ella al momento que le vendaba sus hermosos ojos.

Era sábado luego del medio día, Harry había terminado con su castigo habitual y se disponía a buscar a Ginny para disfrutar la tarde en Hogsmade, sería su primer cita con ella fuera del castillo. Tenía que ser perfecta. Sin embargo al encontrarla, al parecer ella tenía otros planes. Y ahora se encontraba caminando a tientas por los pasillos, (donde ya no tropezaba, se sabía todo Hogwarts de Memoria) luego por los terrenos del castillo (ahí sí tropezó, bastantes veces por cierto).

-¿y si me caigo?- dijo juguetonamente a Ginny

-no te preocupes, estaré ahí para ayudarte a levantar- dijo mientras cariñosamente apretaba su mano.

-muy bien Harry- dijo ella con mucho entusiasmo. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios antes de quitarle la venda de los ojos.

-sorpresa- susurró. Aún sin los lentes Harry podía verla con toda nitidez y claridad. Se veía muy linda con su vestido celeste y el cabello recogido en dos trenzas. Hizo entonces una fugaz nota personal: debería contar sus pecas. Con el cejo entre fruncido se colocó los lentes y se llevó una agradable sorpresa.

Había preparado un picnic,

¡Ginny **le** había preparado un picnic!. Y no solo eso, sino que ella había elegido un lugar muy especial para él, junto al lago, justo donde su padre había observado a su madre cuando tenían 15 años. ¿Cómo ella sabía algo así?... ¡que importaba!; simplemente era un detalle increíble. Ahí, ella había colocado una manta con un montón de ollas, platos y calderos. Era como un mini-banquete en Hogwarts. Solo que la compañía era mil veces mejor.

-WOW-fue lo único que se le escapó al pelinegro. Al momento que sonreía maravillado.

-¡sabía que te gustaría!- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

Caminaron hacia la manta; Ginny le confesó que su primera intensión era llevarlo hasta Hogsmade, pero luego cambió de parecer, ya que todo el colegio estaría ahí, mientras el lago estaría vacío, solo para ellos.

Se sentaron recostados al viejo árbol que se encontraba ahí mientras con picardía Ginny iba destapando los calderos. Para Harry, quien no había comido nada desde la noche anterior, era una dulce tortura. Que pronto tendría sus recompensas.

-¿y todo esto de dónde salió?- preguntó él con curiosidad

-Dobby me ayudó con los utensilios- explicó ella mientras preparaba los platos con crema de ayote caliente y rebanaba pan fresco para acompañarlo… su estómago hizo un ruido muy incómodo; sin embargo ella sólo le sonrió… -será mejor que tengas mucha hambre Potter, tengo mucho que agradecerte- dijo al momento que le entregaba el plato y hacía aparecer 2 mesitas de apoyo, luego le dio sumo de calabaza, su favorito.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a disfrutar la comida que Ginny le daba. Ella sin embargo lo miraba con una mirada expectante. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-y… -preguntó tímidamente Ginny -¿te gusta?-

Harry, que seguía disfrutando de la crema infló sus cachetes en señal de querer hablar, sin embargo estaba tan delicioso que no podía decir nada. Finalmente dijo –está riquísimo¿de donde salió?- Harry imaginaba que talvez Ginny lo había robado de las cocinas, o que la señora Weasley lo había mandado…

-lo cociné para ti-confesó ella.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Ella le había cocinado a él la comida. Se sintió conmovido. En su vida sólo la señora Weasley le había alimentado por amor. La tía Petunia no cabía en esa cuenta… y en Hogwarts, los elfos lo hacían por que debían. Con el simple gesto de que ella le cocinara (y de hecho lo hacía muy bien) le hizo sentirse aún más querido por Gin.

-tu… tu cocinaste… para mí?- preguntó temiendo haber escuchado mal.

-si Harry, cociné para tí- un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-gracias- susurró el pelinegro

Ella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que probaba la crema. –Gracias a tí- dijo al fin -nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, y la verdad nunca había tenido el momento correcto para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí- dijo ella mientras le servía puré de papas, carne desmechada en salsa y frijoles blancos,…

-no tienes porqué- admitió él sonrojándose visiblemente.-ustedes han sido mi única familia, han hecho mucho por mí-

-si, pero no es suficiente, Harry, incluso éste picnic tampoco lo es… pero es un buen inicio- terminó ella con una sonrisa.

Siguieron disfrutando los manjares (sencillos, pero deliciosos, después de todo Harry no necesitaba elaborada comida francesa. O postres traídos de la india, para sentirse el adolescente más dichoso del mundo)

.P.O.V Harry

…..

_Mmmmm_

….

Si, mmmmm

Está magnífico, delicioso, sublime.

….

_Si, también es escote de Gin se parece a la comida que cocina._

…

Que **ME** cocina

¡es tan linda!

…

_Solo por hoy, te permito esa cursilería._

Fin del POV

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado, o cuanta comida había disfrutado. Lo único que le importaba era que Ginny estaba recostada en su pecho, disfrutando de la sombra del árbol, del radiante sol (el cual es muy raro, debido a que estaban en Inglaterra) y del lago. Él jugaba con el cabello de Ginny, enroscándolo…

-¿Qué te gustó más, Harry?- preguntó ella jugando con el pecho de él.

-TODO!- repuso él sin pensarlo

-¡vamos Harry¡debe haber algo que te haya gustado más!- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Harry suspiró y la abrazó más hacia él.

-bueno… -empezó como haciendo un recuento

-la ensalada estuvo riquísima-

-eso fue por darle a Fred y George el dinero para iniciar su negocio- dijo ella

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mucho

-tranquilo- dijo ella como leyendo sus pensamientos –la única persona que no sabe, ni sospecha de ti, es mamá. Hasta papá sabe! Y Charly te consideró un excelente inversionista- Él sonrió aliviado. No quería imaginarse el regaño de la señora Weasley.

-salchichas, sabían a cielo- dijo recordando la textura – y la carne, los frijoles,..-

Ella subió su rostro para ver en los ojos de Harry.-mmm… esos fueron por mi regalo de navidad- dijo

Harry casi había olvidado ese detalle.

-Pensé que no te había gustado-

Ella sonrió abiertamente -¡claro que me gustó!- dijo mientras le daba un pedazo de torta de melaza-pero TODOS mis hermanos estaban a la expectativa, incluso Bill había hecho una apuesta con mamá para ver cuanto me sonrojaba al abrir tu regalo!- (ahora los dos se sentaron frente a frente.) -¡me la ponías muy difícil¡yo tenía novio y tu eras tan lindo conmigo!- dijo ella con la respiración acelerada.

-Además- continuó ella un tanto exasperada (o más bien nerviosa, él no podía decifrarlo) -¡eras el silencio en vida, Harry¡no me hablabas¡te sonrojabas cuando estábamos juntos, pero no me decías algo mas que monosílabos!-

Harry se acercó más a ella y negó.

-¡tu me la ponías difícil!- dijo él muy calmado mientras una mano rozaba las mejillas teñidas de tomate de Ginny –no es fácil descubrir que te gusta la hermanita de tu mejor amigo- se acercó y la besó tiernamente en los labios –y empezar a descubrir que eras un tonto por no haberla visto antes- la besó de nuevo.

Ginny se perdió en ese beso. No escuchaba nada a su alrededor. Y sintió que flotaba. Esa era en definitiva su actividad favorita. Besar a Harry.

-el postre de melaza- susurró él al separarse de Ginny. Ella suspiró recordando donde estaba -¿que?- preguntó dulcemente.

-mi favorito fue la torta de melaza- dijo Harry recordando el curioso olor que caracterizaba a Gin. Ella sonrió, -recuerdas tu segundo año?- dijo y un segundo después se arrojó a sus brazos, cayendo sobre él y besándolo con pasión.

Harry la abrazó estrechándola más a su cuerpo. Sentir el pecho de ella tan cerca del suyo lo empezó a sacar de concentración. Y ella no parecía querer tener control de la situación. El beso era profundo. Y muy decidido. Ginny buscaba, a través de sus besos, hacerlo sentir más cómodo, libre incluso. Recorrer su dulce cuerpo con sus brazos, su manos… buscar rozar con sus dedos el tatuaje… era tan placentero que cada vez que empezaban no deseaba acabar nunca, como la vez en la sala de Menesteres.

Por un lado se recriminó por el hecho de querer hacer algo más que solo caricias y besos. Lo admitía ( y ansiaba gritarlo) quería hacer el amor con su novia. ¿Qué importaba si tenía 16¿Qué importaba si la única educación sexual que había tenido era por medio de libros? (por sierto "_Magus Adunatio" era una excelete guía_)**N/A**. ¿Qué importaba … lo que los demás pensaran? Nada. Esa era la respuesta. Ansiaba hacer el amor con Ginny. Solo esperaba el momento adecuado. No se reprimiría. Si tenía que pasar… pasaría.

Él giró y quedó sobre ella, no dejándola escapar. Los besos ahora eran cortos, pero igual de intensos. Las manos de Ginny recorrieron su pecho y se detuvieron en la faja del pantalón de él.

-Gin… yo…- dijo en un suspiro que exclamaba mucha excitación.

-confía en mi- dijo ella

Alguien podía llegar en cualquier momento. Podían verlos. Y hasta castigarlos. ¡cinco mil puntos menos para Griffindor por tener relaciones en un lugar público! Simplemente no podía estar pasado…

_Merlín_, estaba pasando. Ginny (y todavía no estaba seguro de cómo) se colocó sobre él, y deslizó su hermosa cabeza pelirroja hasta la entrepierna de Harry. Aún cuando tenía puestos los pantalones su excitación era muy evidente.

El sonido del zipper bajando lo excitó aún más. Pero nada se comparó el sentir los dulces labios de Gin en su intimidad. Dejo escapar su respiración agitada que llegó a los oídos de la pelirroja, haciéndole entender que hacía un excelente trabajo…

Para cuando Harry había recuperado el aliento y su concentración, besó a Ginny con urgencia. En su segundo año él la había rescatado del basilisco, y ésta había sido la manera de ella de agradecerle.

-WOW- apenas audible –eso fue magnífico Gin, pero lo de la cámara de los secretos lo hice porque me importabas, por que me importas-

Ginny colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y muy seria dijo: -¿de que cámara estás hablando, Harry? esto fue por los libros de Lockhart que me regalaste en mi segundo año-

Él tragó saliva ruidosamente. Esto era más de lo que podía aguantar. Y la volvió a besar.

El sol se empezaba a ocultar y la joven pareja disfrutaba de caricias inocentes. Los suaves matices rosados y celestes se combinaban en el cielo hicieron que Ginny recordara algo. Buscó en su mochila una cámara de fotos mágica y con un movimiento de su varita la cámara pareció tener conciencia propia y les empezó a tomar fotos. Abrazados. Sonriendo. Besándose tiernamente. O solo tomados de la mano. Luego se tomaron una (la favorita de Harry) donde se sentaron, él detrás de ella, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, mientras le besaba la mejilla. Esas fotos se estaban convirtiendo en uno de los tesoros más preciados para ambos, sin embargo para Ginny, aún más. Con esas fotos podría alejar (y acabar) con todos los dementores del mundo. Eso lo podía apostar.

El mercado para conseguir la foto de "el elegido" con su nueva novia llego a extremos que Harry jamás pensó. Le tenia preocupado que esa fotos fueran a dar a las manos de los demás Weasley. Charly lo podía ahogar y Bill encantar, los gemelos lo podían matar a punta de bromas y Ron solo con su mirada. Sin embargo aquel sábado luego del picnic Ginny, le aseguró que ella misma revelaría las fotos y que solo ellos sabrían de eso. Nadie más, sería como su secreto especial.

Sin embargo eso no la eximió del acoso del fan club. La prensa mágica podía ser muy persistente, el hecho de que Dumbledore no dejara a nadie entrar al colegio y que no se podían aparecer en los terrenos, puso a pensar a los periodistas y busca chismes de "Corazón de bruja" "El Profeta" y miles más. Así que optaron por pagarle a los estudiantes para que les llevaran información. Para desdicha de Ginny, toparon con el fan club de Harry Potter.

Esas niñas ya eran molestas, pero luego de su encuentro en los baños, entendieron que con Ginny Weasley no tenían porque meterse. Sin embargo ahora el sentido "molesto" cambió de orientación. Ya no le hablaban o la encerraban en los baños para sacarle información, de hecho eran casi imperceptibles. Hasta que un flash cruzaba con su cara a cualquier hora del día. En cualquier momento y lugar. ¡era insoportable! Y peor aún cuando Harry la acompañaba entre clase y clase. Pero no les iba a dar gusto, ya encontraría la manera de detener este abuso…

Varias revistas se apiñaban en la mesa del comedor de La Madriguera; al momento en que la señora Weasley entraba, Tonks reía al leer los títulos de ellas.

-¡estás sonriendo!- dijo la señora Weasley con alegría -¡bien por ti, mi niña!-

-¡usted también reiría!- dijo con costos Tonks debido a la risa. Su cabello gris rata estaba presentando leves matices rosados.

La señora Weasley se acercó a ella con curiosidad. Y tras dar un vistazo rió junto a Tonks. Tanto que hasta una lágrima les sacó.

-Ginny debe estar molestísima- dijo Tonks- es que… ja ja ja… solo mire la foto. En efecto. Quien sabe como ocurrió pero la primera plana de "El Profeta" mostraba a Ginny con cara de pocos amigos, luego de levantarse, el cabello hecho un lío y la varita apuntando.

-¡pobre la que se metió con Ginny!- dijo su madre -¡esta niña es un dulce, muy tierna, pero si se enoja… ja!.. es un problema!- luego se limpió las lágrimas de felicidad que mostraba.

Tonks tomó el periódico y leyó en voz alta mientras la señora Weasley empezaba a preparar el almuerzo:

"_El Profeta"_

_Informe matutino_

"_**Harry Potter y su nueva novia"**_

_-"la señorita Weasley no es digna de estar con alguien como Harry Potter, es mandona, poco sociable, mala en casi todas las materias y muy fea"- informó una fuente muy confiable al diario, pero que por razones personales decidió permanecer anónima._

"_razones personales_" –se burlaron al mismo tiempo- miedo a Harry es lo que tiene! –concluyó Tonks.

_Ginny Weasley (ver fotografías adjuntas) no presenta mucha gracia femenina. Tal parece que eso no le importa a nuestro "elegido" ya que no pasan tiempo separados._

_-"**NO la metan en ESTO"-** alegó Harry Potter a un puñado de inocentes niñas que lo adoran sobre todas las cosas. Sin embargo el periódico se compromete a llevarles la información tal como ustedes la merecen… dos veces al día, desde Hogwarts a la espera de más noticias._

-A pesar de las… wow! 112 fotos que les tomaron, se ven lindos juntos… ¿no crees Molly?

-¡112 fotos, ayer fueron 80!... ¿me pregunto cuantas serán para "El Profeta" de la tarde?- respondió Molly con una sonrisa mientras pelaba las papas y se acercaba a ver las fotos de su hija-

-si Querida, en definitiva se ven muy lindos juntos- afirmó con una sonrisa -¡ya era tiempo que Harry se diera cuenta de la hermosa pelirroja que tenía enfrente!-

Mientras seguía escuchando a Tonks leer las injusticias que decían de su hija acerca de su belleza; Molly Weasley no pudo evitar que un pensamiento pasara por su cabeza como estrella fugaz:

"_viste Lily, tu hijo está enamorado_"

N/A: necesito que opinen acerca de lo que les pareció este capítulo. A decir verdad siento que **JK nos debe algo así**. Porque ellos han tenido mucha historia. Muchos agradecimientos. Y muchísimos más besos.

N/A: ""_Magus Adunatio"_", tomado del fic "Un asunto de Circunstancia"

Gracias por los reviews:

Lucy-Bond: gracias Lucy!

LaynaLore: si, lo de la varita de Harry es un detalle que me encantó. ¡gracias!

ME: gracias!

rosy carmen: también recuerda que tienes TODO el tiempo del mundo… así que te recomiendo leer y leer para tener una mejor escritura a la hora que decidas publicar!

CrazySiriemBlack: con mucho gusto! Cualquier otra duda que tengas, espero ser de ayuda!

Shezhid: no te preocupes… me encantó tu review. Valió la pena esperar. Gracias

Elementh: gracias por leer mi fic¡por supuesto que tendrán anticonceptivos, estos chicos van a tener relaciones. Pero ante todo la precaución… ja ja ja.

Monyk: Ginny también es mi personaje favorito! Es increíblemente fácil de escribir acerca de ella. Mi amor por este personaje es en un momento muy específico de la saga que incorporé a mi fic en el capìtulo final. Así que pronto te enterarás. Gracias por tu comentario.

PoTTeRciTa: mi querida amiga! Terminaste de convencer a Ginny. Estos chicos van a demostrar su amor. No lo dudes.!

Ginny Potter W: a mi también se me antojaría tener un profesor como Harry… mmm… demasiado tentador…

gina lara: ayyyy! Muchas gracias!

amortentia659¡pura vida Elena!... gracias por el review (y por actualizar tu fic)

SabrinaEvans¡que se controlen!... no que va… estos chicos estan al borde de un punto sin retorno…

Uno para TODOS (en especial al Rocío)

Rocio: si! Gracias por tu comentario. Te voy a contar que Por ejemplo me pasó con un EXCELENTE J/L "El chico que amó a Lily"¡fue toda una ODISEA, primero me la dejaron de traducir. Luego me la leí en inglés y la dejaron de actualizar, esperé UN año (sin mentir) y lo quitaron de CASI ME PONGO A LLORAR! Luego lo encontré en una comunidad de yahoo. El fic iba por buen camino, incluso actualizaba esporádicamente. Y hace 6 u 8 meses, nada. El último capítulo del fic que se publicó terminó bonito, pero como no decía FIN los lectores nos quedamos como ¿y ahora que? Hasta esta semana que alguien en alguna parte del planeta habló con RinoaJ (la maravillosa escritora) y ella explicó que no iba a seguir con el fic. Mi corazón se destrozó. Pero al menos el casi-final que le dieron fue bonito. Lo que trato de contarles (y creo que les ha pasado con alguno) es que tengan RESPETO POR LOS LECTORES. Nada más. NO los dejen guindando!

En fin... hasta el próximo capítulo

Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews y también a los que leen y NO dejan. (solo espero dejen alguna vez) je je je.


	18. Mi querido Profesor

**Fé de erratas: capítulo 17: El capítulo robado, línea 140. Luego del Agradecimiento de Ginny, donde dice: **

"_Ginny colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y muy seria dijo: -¿de que cámara estás hablando, Harry? esto fue por los libros de Lockhart que me regalaste en mi segundo año-"_

**Debe leerse:**

"_Esto fue por los libros de Lockhart que me regalaste en mi **primer** año"_

_**O en su defecto:**_

"_Esto fue por los libros de Lockhart que me regalaste en **tu** segundo año"_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Gracias por su comprensión, y sin más preámbulos.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**18. Mi querido profesor**

**-**

**-**

_**Pero la tolerancia de Ron no iba ser puesta a prueba mucho más tiempo, conforme avanzaba el mes de junio. Los examenes de Ginny se estaban acercando…**_

**--**

**-**

Ginny Weasley levantó su varita y muy decidida la apuntó a Harry lo miró un segundo y susurró: _espectro patronus_. Una gata plateada se materializó enseguida, caminó hacia él y se acurrucó en sus piernas.

-creo que eso concluye la lección del Patronus- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡gracias profesor!-

-¿y ahora que sigue?...-

Harry se encontraba junto a su novia en la sala de Menesteres, la ayudaba a estudiar para sus TIMOS. Era un martes por la noche.

-¿que te parece si probamos con Pociones, el profesor Slughorn dice que eres… un prodigio- dijo ella con una risita

Harry se sonrojó visiblemente. –¡manos a la obra!-. Tras Ginny se materializó una mesa toda equipada para recibir una excelente clases de pociones.

-

-

Luego de una hora de estar batiendo los calderos, cortando especies y revolviendo sustancias, el aire en el cuarto de Menesteres estaba mas pesado, más espeso. El calor se empezó a poner insoportable. Así que decidieron tomar un descanso. Y de inmediato un sillón rojo que daba la impresión de ser acolchado, se materializó.

-¿Cómo te convertiste en un excelente profesor de pociones, ¡Hermione siempre dice que eres malísimo!- dijo ella actuando como si no supiera lo del príncipe mestizo; mientras se quitaba los zapatos y subía sus piernas al sillón.

-ahhh!- dijo él siguiéndole el juego y acariciándole una mejilla –Hermione está celosa de que mis aptitudes hayan brotado, tarde pero seguro, durante este curso,-

Ella se acerco un poco más a él. -¡eso es cierto!- dijo con la expresión radiante que poseía. -¡y me encanta que sea así!-

-yo me alegro que este año mis ojos se hayan abierto- dijo al momento que la besaba. Fue un beso tan dulce que Harry pensó que había durado una eternidad. Suave, lento, y cargado del amor que sentía por ella. Al separarse los ojos de Ginny lo miraron y él comprendió. Hoy podía ser su último día en la tierra. Hoy podía morir. Así que iba a dejarse llevar por sus instintos; y disfrutar al máximo su tiempo con ella.

**-**

**-**

**-**

La volvió a besar y la trajo hacia él, haciéndola sentarse con las piernas abiertas sobre él. Ella le desordenó el cabello, aumentando su emoción.

-harry, yo…- inició ella en un suspiro.

Pero él no parecía escuchar, la seguía abrazando y acariciando. Colocó un brazo rodeando su espalda y una mano sobre su cuello. La otra se entretenía recorriendo sus piernas, subiendo por sus rodillas, acariciando sus muslos y

-¡ohh Harry!-

Ahora el jugaba con su cuello depositando dulces besos y bajando mas… y mas.

Ohhh Merlin! Necesito…

Y la poción antibebés apareció en su mano. Harry estaba desabotonando su blusa y besando cada parte de piel que dejaba expuesta. Era ahora o nunca… así que la tomó.

Esa botellita era la seguridad que necesitaba. Ya no habría barreras entre ellos. Ya podían disfrutarse tanto como anhelaban.

**-**

**-**

-

Una hora después, el sillón donde habían empezado a conocerse, se había convertido en una enorme cama con doseles. Harry y Ginny se refugiaban bajo las cobijas. En silencio. Solo sus respiraciones buscando la normalidad.

-

-

-

**POV Ginny**

Ohhh por Dios!

Recuerda que sabe legirimacia, es la única explicación posible!

¿lo habrá disfrutado tanto como yo? ¿y si no…?

Lo recompensaré…

el fue maravilloso. Todo lo que me hizo sentir… ¡dos veces!

Estoy tan feliz que podría gritar

--

-

**POV Harry**

……………

Wow

…………….

**-**

**-**

El primero en reaccionar fue Harry, a pesar de que lo único que deseaba era abrazarla por siempre, decidió darle un espacio, pero era insoportable!. Así que se acercó a ella y la contempló. Apoyó su codo a la almohada y su cabeza a la palma de su mano para observarla mejor. Ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente, buscando su propia relajación.

No podía creer que lo habían hecho. Y que habían perdido el control de sus actos. Ella lo había hechizado con su belleza, su inteligencia y su alegría. Y ahora se encontraban ahí. En una misma cama. Cubiertos por sábanas. Su cabello caía con ligereza sobre la almohada y sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración.

Tal vez era por tener las hormonas desquiciadas, 16 años y a su novia desnuda junto a él. Talvez, solo tal vez era porque simplemente se sentía más feliz de los que podía recordar. Pero Harry sintió la terrible urgencia de besarla de nuevo. Se acercó a ella y lo hizo. Una manera de agradecerle por esperarlo a él, por compartir su virginidad con él, justo la persona que menos la había visto.

Unos hermosos ojos cafés se abrieron para toparse con los de él. –hola- dijo en un susurro acompañado de una sonrisa.

-hola- no tenía nada más en la mente. No sabía de que hablar. O como empezar. No podía decirle cosas como "tu cuerpo es perfecto" "tienes los senos más lindos que he visto, tocado y probado…" "decidí que no quiero ser Auror, con ser tu amante el resto de la vida seré feliz"… no. Tenía que ser tierno… pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que acercarse a ella y tocarla nuevamente.

-creo que las pociones se evaporaron- dijo ella

-¿Qué pociones?- respondió él sin pensar

Ginny sonrrió, lo abrazó y lo hizo girar para colocarse sobre él.

-¡profesor!- dijo con una sonrisa. ¡ya lo olvidaste!

Y con una rapidez propia de una buscadora, Ginny se enrolló en las sábanas y se dirigió a la mesa de pociones. En efecto, todas se habían evaporado, quemado o convertido en un repugnante brebaje verde.

Harry se levantó, y caminó tras ella.

-¿Por qué haces esto Gin?- dijo a espaldas a ella mientras se agachaba y le besaba el hombro.

-porque necesitaba revisar el contenido de los calderos para ver el resultado de…- pero no pudo terminar. Harry la tomó de los hombros y la volteó. Negó con la cabeza. -No eso.., esto- dijo señalando las sábanas que tenía Ginny envolviendo su cuerpo y sostenidas con una mano.

-porque…- en realidad sabía porque pero jamás lo admitiría. Él estaba frente a ella desnudo y sin miedo a mostrar su cuerpo.

_Delicioso cuerpo, cabe decir._

Y ella no se acostumbraba a la idea de estar desnuda, se sentía muy tonta, porque después de todo, habían hecho el amor. Se habían visto y conocido íntimamente. Pero… su cuerpo no era… sexi. Era pequeña y menuda, siempre había sido así.

El negó nuevamente como leyendo sus pensamientos.

-eres preciosa, déjame admirarte-

Y fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Las sábanas cayeron al piso, eliminando de una vez por todas cualquier atadura que poseyeran.

-ves- dijo él –eres hermosa Gin- un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Ya había soñado con este momento. Pero nunca había sido tan perfecto. Nuevamente Harry se apoderó de su cuerpo, de su alma y de sus sentidos.

-

-

-

El tiempo no existía. No tenía idea de cuanto había pasado. Y no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era que en ese momento Ginny y él estaban abrazados, comiendo algo de cena y disfrutando del fuego de la chimenea que tenían frente a ellos. En silencio, así se entendían más. Juntos era más fácil reír, y disfrutar de los pequeños detalles de la vida. Uno que a Harry le fascinaba en sobremanera era como ella ronroneaba. Habían hecho el amor. Y no tenían intenciones de dejarlo en el pasado. Una sola caricia o una sonrisa, era suficiente aliento para explorarse nuevamente. La más dulce de las aventuras.

-

-

El alba rozaba la mañana. Cuando Ginny despertó en los brazos de Harry. Intentó moverse pero no pudo y cuando pudo no quiso. Ya que sin intensión, lo había despertado.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo él con voz ronca

-buenos días- dijo ella

-¿dormiste bien?-

-dormí riquísimo junto a tí- dijo ella acurrucándose en el pecho de Harry.

Él se volteó y buscó su varita, apuntó a su boca y luego sonrió.

-¿porqué te hiciste eso?- preguntó Ginny con curuisidad.

-porque quiero besarte-

Ella levantó las cejas y no le dio tiempo de protestar…

_mmm… el hechizo sabor a menta…_

-creo que deberíamos…- inició ella colocando un dedo en los labios de Harry (que él aprovechó para besar)

-¡pero todavía tenemos tiempo!- dijo él con una carita de un niño de tres años que quiere permanecer más tiempo en el parque de diversiones. Claro, ahora el parque de diversiones era muchísimo más privado y tenía nombre y apellido.

-si, pero debo ir a clase por la mañana e inventarme la mejor de las excusas y…-

_Mmm basaba tan bien que provocaba quedarse en la cama todo el día y.._

-Harry, por favor- él hizo un puchero que le robó el corazón. Pero en serio tenía que irse. Cuando hizo su segundo intento fallido por levantarse sintió que se partía en dos y ahogó un grito.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Harry visiblemente preocupado.

-mi…- dijo ella.

Harry comprendió enseguida. Se acercó a ella. Su dulce cuerpo desnudo estaba inmóvil del dolor.

-es normal- dijo ella

_¡pero duele como nada! ¡ayyyy!_

-tranquilo, mi cuerpo, solo reacciona normal-.

-no te muevas- dijo él. Se acercó con su varita y la movió sobre la intimidad de Ginny mientras sus miradas no se apartaban. De repente Ginny se sintió un calor justo donde estuvo la terrible punzada de dolor.

-¿estás mejor?- su tono era tan lindo que solo provocó (nuevamente) en Ginny besarlo. Harry acercó su mano a uno de sus pechos y lo acarició con suavidad, era maravilloso lo que la experiencia podía lograr. Luego la acostó y la tocó con toda la delicadeza del mundo deteniéndose donde el hechizo acababa de hacer efecto.

Ella se asustó. Y él inmediatamente retiró su mano.

-perdón, yo…-

Ella mordió su labio inferior y negó

-solo me tomaste por sorpresa, no pensé que después de lo de anoche, todavía quisieras…-

_¡Estas bromeando GIN! ¡Esperé mucho tiempo para estar contigo! ¡quiero estar en nuestra cama por siempre!_

Mordisqueó su oreja y ella comprendió. Harry siempre había sido un chico curioso, determinado a llegar al final de lo que se proponía y salir victorioso.

-

-

-

**-**

**N/A:** espero les haya gustado. Este capítulo en especial no lo tenía planeado en los primeros borradores, pero después de releer mi fic, comprendí que no podía pasarlo por alto. Ellos merecían un momento de alegría juntos, antes de que todo empiece a empeorar.

Gracias por los reviews.

Pd: ¡ya presenté proyecto FINAL! Solo espero los resultados el viernes…

Anelis

Próximamente bachiller en Arquitectura (cruzando los dedos)


	19. Desesperación

**Dedico este capítulo a Anahi, **tu review me hizo llorar, es una lástima que no me dejaras tu mail para responderte directamente; sin embargo respeto esa decisión. Espero te guste el capítulo.

**Anelis**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**19. Desesperación**

Ginny Weasley literalmente se tiró de espaldas a su cama, y expiró ruidosamente. Estaba francamente exhausta. Lo único que deseaba esa noche era descansar.

Cerró sus ojos… Y ahí estaba él fijo en sus pensamientos: Su sonrisa, su cabello, sus hermosos ojos verdes… se sentía tan feliz. La señora Weasley compartía su alegría. A decir verdad todos sus hermanos de una u otra forma expresaban su aceptación. Y aunque no les hubiera gustado nada… ella igual estaría con Harry.

Cuando el señor Weasley se dio cuenta, la abrazó y la besó. Luego se puso a llorar. Entonces lo tomó como que estaba contento, al igual a Hagrid, que solo le mandó los terribles caramelos rompedientes, como una manera de desearle lo mejor y recordándole que fue **él **el primero que supo que terminarían juntos. Si Hagrid quiere pensar que fue él, así sería. La sola imagen del enorme guardabosques vestido como cupido le saltó a la mente. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-

Para variar Fred y George habían apostado contra Bill y Charlie de cuando iba a hacer su primer beso. Ambos grupos perdieron por MUUUUCHO entonces el señor Weasley, al darse cuenta, le mandó el monto de la apuesta: 6 galeones y un frasquito con algo que parecía líquido de pensadero solo que de color azul, pero no estaba segura. Mejor no experimentaba. Con ellos nunca se sabía… Así que cogió el frasquito y lo colocó junto con su "fuego azabache" el cual seguía igual que hace días. Ni siquiera humo hacía.

-

-

-_Solo le devuelvo el libro de recetas a mamá_ –pensó ella intentado encontrar energías- y ¡a dormir!. Se levantó mientras se quitaba la túnica y quedó en uniforme del colegio. Se sentó frente al espejo y empezó a peinarse. Se veía fatal! Tenía ojeras y el cabello hecho un desastre; pero no pudo disimular una sonrisa porque justo ahí, en su cuello, estaba la corbata de Harry; Algo en su organismo había cambiado por completo. Aparte de lo físico (por cierto, el hechizo que Harry practicó en ella sirvió de mucho, y ya no sentía la dolorosa punzada) emocionalmente era otra persona. Talvez era un poco cursi

_-_

_Talvez?_

-

Pero se sentía tan feliz que no podía esperar al día de mañana para estar otra vez con él. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la inundaron por enésima vez en lo que iba del día, y se sonrojó hasta la raíz de su cabello. Suspiró mientras peinaba su cabello en una cola alta. ¿y si se escabullía con su escoba y sorprendía a Harry en su cama? Lanzaría un hechizo silenciador y… tomaría lo último de la poción antibebés…

¡A quién engañaba…!

¡Estaba agotada! Después de su noche con Harry, no hubo tiempo más que para bañarse e ir a clases. Desgraciadamente no lo había visto en el almuerzo. Pero…

-

-

_Oye… sé que eres joven y solo deseas aparearte con tu novio… pero ahorra energías además… no te bastaron las 4 veces de ayer! _

-

Ejm, ejem

-

_Las 5!_

-

Deberían, pero… es tan…

**-**

_Bello, fuerte, guapo, deseable, sexi, inteligente, valiente, sexualmente más que complaciente… ¿apetecible?_

Si… esa era la palabra. Apetecible.

-

-

La puerta se abrió de golpe sacándola de su trance; Hermione entró en la habitación y pidió a Ginny que bajara; su rostro estaba pálido. Esto la preocupó un poco. Al bajar las escaleras, Ron esperaba en la sala común. De pie y muy serio. Su rostro denotaba inquietud.

-

-

-Ginny- empezó a hablarle con cautela. –Harry se fue esta noche con Dumbledore-

-no es extraño, él tiene clases con el Director en la noche- respondió la pelirroja.

Hermione se sentó frete a Ron. Estaba muerta de miedo, Ginny no necesitó Legirimacia para averiguarlo. -Él- inicio Hermione con voz entrecortada- nos dio esto. De la mano temblorosa de Ron apareció una botellita sellada con cera.

**-**

"_Felix Felices_" susurró Ginny.

-

Por un momento el mundo de Ginny Weasley calló al vacío. Harry y su MALDITO complejo de Héroe. No les hubiera dejado la MALDITA BOTELLA a menos de que supiera que algo malo podría pasar. Y buscara protegerlos… y él. Y él que?

Que acaso no comprendía que en cada aventura, ella perdía un poco de su alma. Y se aferraba a la idea que él tenía que volver con vida… es que acaso él no comprendía que el MALDITO mundo mágico tendría que ingeniárselas sin él!

Que él no tenía porqué hacer de héroe ante un mundo que lo criticaba, que no lo dejaba vivir, que lo acosaba… que no lo conocía.

No era momento para llorar, MALDITA SEA. Y no lo haría. Aunque suponía lo peor.

**-**

**-**

-

Encontró el valor Griffyndor que necesitaban sus amigos. Tomó la botellita en sus manos. –nos la dejó para que la compartiéramos- acertó a decir la pelirroja. La mano de Ron buscó el hombro de Hermione apretándolo con firmeza. Ella ahogó un suspiro.

-¡debemos alertar al E.D!- dijo Ginny con urgencia -¡todos alerta, Hermione… ¿las monedas aún sirven?-. Ella solo asintió.

.-

Éran casi 30 en el E.D. ¡30! Y solo Neville y Luna acudieron momentos antes de que todo pareciera sumido en la más terrible oscuridad. Al fin y al cabo, eran los únicos que merecían tomar la poción.

-¡por Harry!- dijo Ginny al momento que veía en los ojos de las cuatro personas frente a ella.

¡Por Harry! –asintieron todos.

Sentir el "Felix Felices" en ella dio un pequeño calor de esperanza, seguramente a los demás también.

-Ron, el mapa- pidió con urgencia Hermione

El mapa del Merodeador nunca miente, hasta ella lo sabía. No marcaba a nadie rondando el castillo¿Cómo harían para llegar, si nadie se puede aparecer¿Cómo harían?...

-bien- dijo Ron –Neville, Hermione y yo iremos a la sala de menesteres, porque ahí fue donde marcó a Malfoy por última vez-

-¿y que hay de mi?- preguntó Luna

-tu y Ginny irán con Macgonagall-

-NO- gritó Ginny –de ninguna manera te dejaré-

-chicos- intervino Neville- no ganamos nada peleando entre nosotros

-iré contigo Ron, quieras o no, no te dejaré- sentenció Ginny

-entonces, yo iré con Luna, pero iremos con Snape, si van a usar artes oscuras…- Hermione parecía no poder terminar las frases-… él sabrá que hacer.

Hermione miró a Ron. Y él se le acerco a abrazarla. Susurró algo en su oído y ella asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. Para luego hacer algo que nunca había hecho antes, Ron se agachó lo suficiente para darle un corto beso en los labios.

A pesar de confiar en el _Felix Felices_, estuvo contrariada, parecía que el fin del mundo se estaba acercando. Y al parecer su hermano y Hermione no parecían en absoluto preocupados, ahí abrazados y con los labios juntos, habían encontrado su santuario. (**1**)

------------------

-crees que Hermione y Luna estarán bien- preguntó Neville minutos después de salir

-¡por supuesto que sí!-, alertarán a Snape, a MacGonagall, a los fantasmas si es necesario! –empezó Ron-

-ambas son chicas inteligentes –concluyó Ginny.

A pesar de que los pasillos estaban desiertos, tenían que tener sumo cuidado. ¡Porqué nunca tenía un espejo cuando lo ocupaba¡así sería más sencillo observar en las esquinas!. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, pero necesitaba encontrar un punto de equilibrio para que todo resultara bien. Al doblar por el pasillo que daba a la sala de Menesteres sintió, por segunda vez, un vacío en su pecho… habían sombras saliendo de él.

Se colocó contra la pared y en silencio alertó a su hermano y a Neville; el mapa del Merodeador cayó al suelo solo para que los rostros de los chicos pudieran observar: "Amycus", "Greyback" y "Bellatrix". Cerró sus ojos muy fuerte… y buscó ese punto de concentración necesario:

**------------**

_Pequeña gingin así que Potter al fin se dio cuenta de que te tiene cerca, y no lo culpo, es un poco lento para eso del amor, pero comparado con Ron, el hombre es un casanova… Aunque espero que no sea casanova, porque eso de las conquistas,… _

_---------------_

_¡Por Harry! _Recordó la voz de su conciencia

_¡por papá y mamá!_

_¡por mis hermanos!_

¡y por **MI**!

Salió con decisión de su escondite y apuntó a los intrusos… _Petrificus totalis_…

El poderoso hechizo les pegó sin advertencia a los mortífagos. Luego Ron y Neville la siguieron… y lograron detenerlos solo por un momento…

_-----------_

_por cierto¡que foto más linda! El diario el profeta de la tarde llegó al tope de 300 fotos. En la que sales recién despierta, la aumenté y se la mandé a Harry, solo para que te vea en tu peor momento y no se le curra meterse con mi hermanita._

-------------

Alguien que hasta el momento había sido algo menos que un cobarde apareció de la Sala de Menesteres, seguido por sus gorilas guardaespaldas. Fue un instante, pero necesario para decidir esconderse. Malfoy levantó una mano negra, casi cadavérica y todo se oscureció.

-------------

_Gingin, has sido la pequeña luz de la casa y seguirás siendo la pequeña para mi, aunque Potter te proteja, siempre me tendrás._

Te ama tu hermano

Charlie

**----------**

-Lumus –susurró Neville-

La oscuridad continuaba

-Incendio- dijo Ron

Nada

Ginny sintió que alguien pasaba junto a ella, tenía los dedos agarrando la varita tan fuerte que sabía que tenía los nudillos blancos

-¿miedo, Weasley?- la voz de Draco Malfoy cruzó el aire mientras le rozaba una de sus mejillas con el dedo índice.

-desearías- a pesar de no ver nada, Ginny estuvo casi segura que sus ojos se toparon con los de Malfoy y él si sintió miedo.

Las pisadas siguieron de lejos. No era de extrañar. El plan, cualquiera que fuese, tenía que seguir, y ella no era suficiente distracción.

-Ginny?- la voz de Ron –Neville?-

-¡sí!- respondieron

-¡VAMONOS!- dijo con premura -¡tenemos que salir de aquí!-

-déjame intentarlo-

¡LUMUS SOLEM! –gritó Ginny-

Nada, ni siquiera una chispita.

Necesitaban salir de esa terrible oscuridad antes de que los petrificados se levantaran, avisar al colegio, detenerlos…

-¿tienen sus varitas?- preguntó Ginny

-SI-

-¡**no lancen maldiciones**!- nos podríamos herir…

-entonces… ¡Orientáme!- susurró a su varita, Ginny recordó el horrible acontecimiento donde aprendió ese hechizo.

-

_**Flash back**_

Harry había entrado en el torneo de los Tres Magos. Y había estado fenomenal en las dos primeras pruebas, pero aún faltaba la tercera. Tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera. Así que buscó en la biblioteca; hasta que al fin lo encontró en "_Guía para el mago perdido, útiles para los hombres que no piden direcciones_". Era tan sencillo "orientáme". Y la varita mágica funcionaba como brújula. Por supuesto que Michael Corner estaba un poco enojado cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba ayudando, así que Ginny se lo dio a Hermione para que ella se lo diera a Harry, mientras Michael se lo daba a Cedrick.

El enorme laberinto se había materializado ante sus ojos. _Merlin!… Harry… vuelve a salvo_. Fue el último pensamiento dedicado a él antes de entrar.

-

Cuando los rumores de que alguien había muerto en el laberinto llegaron a ella, su sonrisa se esfumó. Intercambió miradas de preocupación con Bill y casi sale corriendo hacia el campo donde dos sombras habían aparecido hace unos instantes.

¡Tardaron tanto¿Qué había pasado?... Harry…

Ron llegó con ella, y un sentimiento de sobrecogimiento le llenó

¡Harry estaba vivo! Merlin… Harry estaba vivo,

Luego se sintió increíblemente mal, Cedrick había fallecido. Y hasta se sintió un poco culpable, por alegrarse de que no había sido Harry…

_**Fin del Flash back**_

**-------**

-Muy inteligente Ginny- admitió Neville

-¡Vamos¡Esa es la salida!- gritó Ron

Corrieron a través de aulas vacías, estatuas de magos famosos, cuadros…

-¡Avisen a todos!- gritó Neville al cuadro de los monjes que preparaban vino… ¡intrusos en Hogwarts!. Los monjes tiraron los contenedores de vino y salieron corriendo por los cuadros.

-¡Sir Cádogan!- le dijo Ron -¡Busque a Hermione¡Dígale que ya entraron!-

-así lo haré joven Weasley- Sir Cádogan cabalgó con increíble rapidez y se perdió de vista.

-¿hacia donde nos dirigimos?- no tenía idea… sin embargo puso atención al ambiente… la cabaña de Hagrid estaba en llamas… y muchas chispas volaban hacia todos lados… maldiciones sin duda alguna.

-¡Hacia el patio principal!-

La desesperación que podía haber sentido, se desvanecía; y todo gracias a Harry. La poción tardó en hacer efecto completo en ella, pero está bien, ya que ahora generaba en ella una energía y una confianza terrible… y solo podía recordar a sus hermanos en sus cartas. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

**-------------------**

_Y si crees que la broma de Charlie por tu foto (horrible, cabe decir querida Gingin) fue pesada, espera a que veas la nuestra. _

_Tus hermanos favoritos_

**---------------------**

-¡Bill¡BILL! –gritó Ginny - ¡Tonks!

-¡Chicos¿están bien? -. Solo dio tiempo de asentir. Tres o cuatro (la verdad no le importó) mortífagos arremetían a ellos sin piedad. Era la hora de la verdad. Las clases del ED a prueba una vez más.

Merlin! el tiempo parecía pasar muy lento. Y no había tiempo para nada más que sobrevivir. Las maldiciones parecían no tocarlos por la mínima; sin embargo el _Felix Felices_ no era para siempre. Nada lo era.

Neville calló al piso, herido por Amycus. Entonces Ginny fue tras él.

Ron luchaba contra otro mortífago, pero no se daba cuenta que…

Bill apartó a Greyback de Ron justo a tiempo. Ambos cayeron rodando por el piso…

¡BILLLL! –gritó Ginny-

**--------**

"_Encontrar el amor es lo mejor…" que esperabas pequeña, soy encantador, no poeta. Solo espero que el pobre Harry sobreviva a tus recetas de cocina robadas a mamá. Y si lo hace, no hay problema, puede ganarle a Voldemort. Sin embargo lo importante es que tu, Gin seas feliz con él. A como yo soy feliz con Flema. (me las vas a pagar por eso, pequeña!)_

-------------

¡Crucio!- gritó Amycus con una risita idiota. Y Ginny volvió a este mundo. Bill se podría cuidar…

¡Crucio!-gritó de nuevo, parecía disfrutar la situación-

¡EXPELIARMUS!-gritó desesperada ¡si algo le pasa a Bill…, no quería ni pensarlo

Las maldiciones hacían que ella las esquivara como si realizara una danza, mortal, claro está, pero todo muy lento, como sacado de un terrible sueño.

De la nada Snape pasó a su lado y desapareció entre la oscuridad.

¡Crucio!- Amycus era muy insistente para ser un idiota.

–**¡Crucio¡Crucio! No podrás bailar eternamente, bonita**

Fue un segundo, donde el tiempo se detuvo y pudo ver que su vida realmente corría peligro a manos de este idiota. Amycus vio directo en sus ojos y apuntó su varita:

-_Avada_…-siseó el mortífago. Y ella cerró sus ojos

–**¡Impedimenta!– vociferó Harry.**

**Su maldición alcanzó a Amycus en el pecho que soltó un chillido porcino de dolor. Sus pies se separaron del suelo, se estampó contra la pared opuesta y cayó deslizándose…**

**-**

**- **

**-**

**-----------**

_Y a pesar que no sea guapo como yo… y tan buen mago (dame puntos querida Gin) Harry siempre va a estar ahí, por ti, protegiéndote._

_Te quiere_

_Bill._

_-_

Era una Gryffindor y una Weasley, ya lo había demostrado antes, y nada en este mundo le haría denegar esa posición de aferrarse a la vida; y ganar.

_-_

_-_

_N/a. _

_**1**.Santuario: Asilo, lugar sagrado e inviolable. Lugar que se utiliza de protección. Ron y Hermione no necesitaban nada más para sentirse en un santuario que los brazos y los besos del otro._

_El momento Ron Hermione, se los dejo a los expertos en esa pareja; no me malentiendan, los quiero mucho, pero no son mi "especialidad"_

_Hasta aquí por hoy. El resto de los acontecimientos los narran en el libro, en el capítulo de la enfermería. Pero quería ver como resultaba el POV de Ginny en esta noche tan especialmente triste._

_También para que se viera la reacción de los hermanos Weasley (Ron ya se sabía y a Percy lo detesto, así que no cuenta). En fin. Necesitaba que Ginny viera que Harry siempre estaría por ella._

_¡**GRACIAS por los reviews del capítulo pasado **! créanme que disfruté mucho leyendolos._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Anelis_


	20. Nuestro Santuario

**N/A¡lo logré, ya soy bachiller! Y para celebrar, mando este capítulo, pequeño, pero con mucho cariño. Espero lo disfruten.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**20. Nuestro santuario **

**-**

_**-No se – dijo Harry, acostándose en su cama completamente vestido y mirando fijamente hacia arriba. No sentía curiosidad alguna acerca de R. A. B: dudaba que volviera alguna vez a sentir curiosidad. Mientras estaba allí, se dio cuenta de repente que los terrenos estaban silenciosos. Fawkes había dejado de cantar. Y el supo, sin saber cómo, que el ave Fénix se había ido, había dejado Hogwarts para siempre, justo como Dumbledore había dejado la escuela, había dejado el mundo... Había dejado a Harry.**_

-

Una leve brisa llegó a su piel. Sintió un poco de frío. Talvez por su misma soledad. Así que cerró las cortinas de su cama buscando un santuario. Y entrando en una oscuridad más profunda donde ni siquiera la _Mano de Gloria_ podría encontrarlo. Respiraba. Solo eso. Se limitaba a respirar. Un paso a la vez.

-

_Silencio _conjuró una voz proveniente de su misma cama.

-

El corazón de Harry se aceleró frenéticamente. No recordaba donde estaba su varita.

_Lumus _

-

De la punta de una varita salió una pequeña luz.

-esta vez si sirvió- la capa invisible se dejó a un lado y apareció el rostro de Ginny Weasley frente a él.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- preguntó el ojiverde un poco consternado.

Ella miró a su derecha y Harry encontró la respuesta, la Barredora nº5 levitaba cerca de Ginny,

-te dije que debería recordar _Winwardium Leviosa_… después de todo es un hechizo de primer curso- dijo ella recordando su momento en la biblioteca.

-

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír a Ginny, ella tenía puesto el abrigo de él y se veía francamente adorable. Se apoyó en sus codos para observarla mejor, el cabello suelto y aún enmarañado, la débil luz le marcaba las pecas del rostro, entonces recordó su nota personal: contaría sus pecas, sus hermosos ojos marrones le miraban tan expectante como él a ella. Y un hermoso rojo tomate asomado en sus mejillas. –no podía dormir- admitió Ginny. Hacía pocas horas que había tomado el Felix Felices, que había luchado contra Amycus, que Dumbledor había fallecido… simplemente eran muchos eventos en su mente y no podía encontrar la paz, así que se puso el abrigo de Harry y decidió ir con él.

-

-Accio varita- susurró Harry mientras se sentaba para quedar frente a ella. Al tenerla en su mano la agitó y hechizó las cortinas para que nadie se acercara a ellas, no quería compartir con nadie más esa noche. Sus brazos se abrieron para recibir a Ginny en ellos. Ella se aferró a su espalda y a su cuello susurrando a su oído: gracias.

-

Se acostaron, abrazados aún con el uniforme del colegio. A la cabecera de la cama Ginny colocó su varita y el frasquito del "fuego azabache". Permanecieron en silencio perdidos en la mirada del otro por un buen rato hasta que Ginny se dio cuenta que necesitaba expulsar se su organismo muchos pensamientos pendientes, y sabía que Harry lo necesitaba también.

-

-el _felix felices_ nos ayudó mucho- realmente no sabía por dónde empezar, tenía tantas cosas por agradecerle que esto fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. –sin él, no sé que hubiéramos hecho-

Harry sonrió triste –no fue tanto la poción, Gin, tu eres una excelente bruja-

-porque no sólo dejas que hable…- dijo ella con una ternura indescriptible, Harry asintió.

-siempre te las ingenias para protegerme, eres mi… héroe personal- Harry se sonrojó hasta la base del cabello, orejas incluidas.

-es cierto- dijo ella sonriendo y acariciándole el cabello rebelde que tanto le gustaba –la vez en el departamento de Ministerios, cuando te colocaste justo frente a mí para que Bellatrix no usara el _crucio_ conmigo- dijo en un susurro a pesar de tener el hechizo silenciador en la cama. –gracias…-

-lo hice porque me importas- admitió Harry –al principio eras la hermanita que nunca tuve, la familia que nunca tuve, cuando llegué por primera vez a la madriguera y tu mamá me preparaba comida, y jugábamos quidditch, eran la primera familia que me trataba como alguien normal, era solo Harry- tomó aire y continuó –antes de eso, nadie había cuidado de mi, una vez me resfrié, recuerdo que la fiebre era muy alta, y aún así tía Petunia no me sacó de la alacena bajo las escaleras- Ginny estaba francamente furiosa –tenía 5, talvez 6 años, cuando me di cuenta que no tenía hogar- los ojos de Ginny se cristalizaron.

-

Entonces una pregunta se apoderó de él -¿y que hay de la cascada de agua helada?

-…es que en Fgancia los dogmitogios de las niñas no tiene ese hechizo tan baggbago, entonces- dijo la pelirroja mientras movía su cabello con la mano –se me ocuggió que en Hogwagts tampoco.

Sonrieron. Tal parece que el hecho de que la señora Weasley y Ginny aceptaran a _Flema _en sus vidas, no era motivo para dejar de burlarse de ella.

-

Harry acarició el cabello de Ginny, uno de sus deberes favoritos de novio. Su mano bajó hasta su espalda y con la mayor delicadeza rozó su tatuaje. Éste detalle tan simple logró en Ginny un tierno escalofrío y un precioso ronroneo que lo volvía loco. Después de todos los malos ratos que había pasado esa noche, ella era lo que necesitaba para sentirse a salvo.

-

-lo voy a extrañar- admitió Ginny refiriéndose obviamente a Dumbledor –pero de alguna manera el canto del Fénix me ayudó a sentirme mejor, y sé que nunca nos dejará- estas eran las palabras que Harry necesitaba escuchar. –no estamos solos Harry, no estás solo –continuó como leyéndole la mente a su novio y mirando directo a sus hermosos ojos verdes. –También voy a estar contigo-

-

El hechizo de Lumus había perdido su efecto. Pero Harry no sentía la oscuridad en el lugar. Sentía la respiración de Ginny muy cerca de él y escuchaba el sonido de las sábanas moverse mientras Ginny entrelazaba sus piernas con las de él y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-la noche que tuve más miedo en mi vida fue cuando me rescataste de la cámara de los secretos- Harry frunció el entrecejo mientras le acariciaba con su dedo pulgar la sien de ella.

-no tenías porqué, ya estabas a salvo…-

Ella sonrió –Tom apareció en mis sueños por casi un año y siempre era el mismo sueño… él sabía como atormentarme- Harry solo siguió oliendo su cabello, melaza, algo florido y el olor de la madera del mango de la escoba de Quidditch... Ginny.

-

-entonces- continuó ella –de repente estaba camino a clases, y te vi pasar, caminabas con Ron y volteaste a verme… mi corazón casi se me sale por el pecho, y luego…- ella tragó saliva.

-Gin, no tienes porque recordar eso…- dijo Harry en un susurro en sus labios. –ya estás bien-

-pero lo necesito, Harry- él solo parpadeó asintiendo.

-y luego lo que recuerdo es tu rostro mirándome, estabas sucio y lleno de sangre, me preocupé por ti…, me ordenaste que saliera de la cámara, pero no lo haría, supe que talvez ibas a morir, entonces decidí que prefería morir junto a ti que,…-

-

Pero Harry le puso un dedo sobre sus labios, -no lo digas-

-tenía once, Harry, cuando me di cuenta que te amaba- se acercó una vez más a sus labios y lo besó –que te amo-

Harry aspiró el dulce aroma de Ginny. Y de alguna manera lo supo.

-yo también te amo, Gin- y luego se acercaron y compartieron el más puro de los besos.

Apoyó su frente a la de ella, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño.

Harry –le susurró ella- mira…

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que probablemente si estaba en un sueño, Ginny estaba bañada por una potente luz blanca. Harry frunció el entrecejo. Y luego comprendió.

Sonrió y la luz se trasformó en rojo intenso. Haciéndola ver aún más bella. Ella le sonrió y subió la mirada a la cabecera de su cama. Una poderosa llama que en su interior era negra azabache y en sus bordes rojo intenso calentaba sus almas.

El resto de las horas que los separaba del amanecer pasaron durmiendo abrazados y unidos por el Fuego Azabache que iluminaba su santuario.

-

-

-


	21. RAB

En respuesta a las dudas de los reviews debo admitir con tristeza que éste fic ya casi termina. Faltan 3 capítulos y no más. Pero tranquilos… nos seguimos leyendo. Ya publiqué otro fic llamado "El Auror de Gryffindor". Pero por lo pronto disfruten éste capitulo.

Mil gracias por los reviews.

Anelis

-

-

-

**21. R.A.B.**

**-**

**-**

Había amanecido. Pero no tenía el valor de abrir los ojos y descubrir que su realidad había cambiado drásticamente en las últimas doce horas. Harry seguía dormido a su lado, su respiración rozaba sus mejillas y sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados en el más dulce abrazo. Ni siquiera se habían quitado el uniforme del colegio. Ni se habían molestado en sacar la escoba de la cama de Harry.

No había podido descansar.

Durmió; claro que sí. Pero en sus sueños apareció de nuevo Voldemort, tal y como lo hacía cuando tenía once. Y lo peor es que ésta vez una parte fue real…

Siempre era el mismo maldito sueño: Harry le confesaba que la amaba, se besaban pactando sus sentimientos y luego… él fallecía. Cada vez era de una manera más cruel. Cada vez más doloroso.

Y aunque no había pensado en ése sueño desde hace mucho tiempo… esas horas junto a Harry en su cama, no habían sido otra cosa que una terrible lucha con su subconsciente. No tenía porque temer, Harry estaba junto a ella. ¡la amaba!... ¡se amaban!... no podía recordar ser más feliz.

Sin embargo… tenía el terrible presentimiento que algo iba a pasar.

-

-

Sintió un beso en la mejilla, y una mano que la acariciaba. Entonces abrió sus ojos. Harry estaba frente a ella. La luz del _Fuego Azabache_ no se había apagado en lo absoluto, en vez de eso emanaba tan fuerte y segura como hacía unas cuantas horas. Una sonrisa preciosa la recibió esa mañana, el cabello alborotado y un rostro sin gafas.

-buenos días- le dijo Harry

Y entonces como un golpe directo a su mente recordó "Te amo" y su día empezaba a sentirse más bonito.

-buenos días- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

No había nada más que decir por el momento. Harry se volteó quedando de espaldas a la cama, y arrastró a Ginny con él. Colocó su cabeza en el pecho de él para escuchar los latidos de su corazón mientras él jugaba con su cabello.

Sabían que tenían que levantarse, ducharse, desayunar, ir a la enfermería para ver cómo seguían sus amigos, su familia.

Ingeniárselas para ver como hacían para que Ginny saliera de los dormitorios de chicos sin llamar la atención (a pesar de tener la escoba y la capa de invisibilidad, era todo un reto) sabían que por más que lo impidieran el transcurso del tiempo jamás se detendría.

Pero por el momento, el silencio era suficiente. No querían dejar su santuario.

-

-

--------------

Al salir de la enfermería luego de visitar a Bill y a Neville, Ginny iba tomada de la mano con Harry y jugando con la mini-snitch. La soltaba, a veces él la atrapaba, a veces ella. La soltaban un poquito más lejos y corrían por ella. Era divertido. Continuaron así hasta llegar a los jardines donde estaban Ron y Hermione tomado el sol.

-

-

**_Hacía un tiempo espléndido que parecía burlarse de ellos…_**

-

-

Tenían una canasta de productos de Fred y George. Una vez más contenía un frasquito con algo que parecía líquido de pensadero solo que de color azul. Harry lo reconoció en seguida.

Durante su castigo mientras acomodaba las fichas de las travesuras de su padre y Sirius lo había visto unas quince veces: un PRANKFEST (**1**) ¡WOW! ¿Cómo lo habían logrado conseguir?...

-Dame eso Ron- le dijo Harry –necesito ésta-

Ginny lo miró con los ojos expectantes. –ten cuidado Harry, es de los gemelos-

-descuida, lo sé usar-…

Por los pasillos de Hogwarts caminaban Blasie Zabini y Dean Thomas. Oh, oh, oh… esto se ponía mejor… Cormac McLaggen venía del otro lado… era ahora o nunca. Harry se levantó y caminó solo un poco. Su novia y sus amigos le veían con curiosidad.

-¡Esto es por lo de las duchas! –gritó Harry con alegría en su tono- y luego abrió el frasquito y con su varita mágica conjuró las palabras inmortales de los Merodeadores… "_juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_"…

La sustancia viscosa azul se remolinó frente a él y respondió la orden…

-A ellos- susurró mientras señalaba a ése trío de idiotas.

Fue un segundo lo que duró atravesando los jardines. No les dio tiempo de reaccionar…

Y tal como le había ocurrido a Bertrem Aubrey las cabezas de ésos zoquetes creció 2 veces más de lo normal.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny rieron tanto que lloraban y por supuesto les dolió el estómago largo rato. Era una pequeña venganza que se necesitaba cobrar… no podía esperar más tiempo.

Ginny se leventó y corrió hacia él, lo abrazó todavía sonriendo…

-¿cómo sabías?-

-ya lo había visto trabajar- sin embargo ella no observó la mirada de nostalgia que desapareció de su rostro en un santiamén.

-

_Mi padre me enseñó._

-

-

---------------

_**-Voy a acostarme- anunció Ginny –No duermo bien desde que… bueno estoy cansada y necesito dormir-**_

_**Besó a Harry … y se encaminó a los dormitorios.**_

-

-

Pero no fue al de chicas….

Nuevamente demostró por que era una Weasley y se las ingenio para entrar a la cama de Harry. Cuando éste llego una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

-señorita Weasley… no puede estar aquí-

Ella se acercó de rodillas a él y sin decir una palabra le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó.

-_silencio_- susurró Harry. Y ella no necesitó una clase de _Legirimacia_ para entenderlo. Después de todo ella también lo quería.

Cuando abrió los ojos diez o doce frasquitos de _Fuego Azabache_ flotaban sobre su cama. Ginny llevaba su cabello amarrado en una cola alta y su túnica del colegio. Su corazón casi se sale del pecho cuando bajó lentamente sus brazos por su espalda y descubrió que justamente esa prenda era lo único que la vestía.

Ingresó de rodillas a su cama y cerró las cortinas.

Harry abrió lentamente los broches de la túnica de Ginny, la deslizó por sus hombros y provocó en ella un dulce escalofrío. La besó. Y después nada fue igual.

-

-

Una hora después Ginny tenía sobre ella el cuerpo de su novio. Ésta vez había tomado la poción antibebés antes de salir de su habitación. Sabía que Harry no la soltaría un segundo luego que descubriera que solo estaba vestida con la túnica.

Harry tenía apoyada su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Buscaba controlar su respiración.

-cada vez mejoras tu técnica- le dijo Ginny mientras desordenaba más su cabello.

Él sonrió y alzó su mirada a Ginny –he tenido cierta ayuda…-

Su mirada quedó perdida en el rostro de Ginny, tenía el cabello suelto en la almohada… hermosa. Sonrió y dijo: veintitrés

Ella frunció su entrecejo.

-¿Veintitrés que, Harry?- preguntó ella.

-Tienes veintitrés pecas en tu rostro-

Ginny rió muy fuerte. Todavía tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Se sentía tan bien hacerla sonrojar de nuevo.

Harry tomó uno de los pezones de Ginny en su boca y empezó a probarlos

-Harry- susurró Ginny

-¿Qué?- dijo él muy inocente

-Dame un momento… necesito- empezó ella

-solo estoy jugando con tus hermosos…-

_Ahhhhh_

Nuevamente exploraron sus cuerpos, Ginny no dejaba de pensar en el detalle de las pecas…

_Ahhh_

En todo Harry, su voz, su brazos, su boca….

_Ahhh_

La manera como sus manos la recorrían, la torturaba,

_Ahhh_

Como su lengua rozaba su tatuaje

_Harry_

Como la abrazaba sin dejarla escapar.

_HARRY_

-

-

Escuchar la voz de Ginny era mucho más de lo que necesitaba para perder el control de sus sentidos. La piel tan suave. El tatuaje, sus hermosas piernas. Era tan bella… y ya no podía posponerlo mas…

-

Estaba tan húmeda, suave…justo _ahí_!

Ginny sostuvo su respiración un segundo mientras él disfrutaba de ingresar en su cuerpo… y el mundo dejó de existir…

Su cabello rojo

Ginny

Esfuerzo que tenía un hermoso placer contenido

Ginny

Fuego en sus venas

Ginny,… Ginny

Sus ojos, el tatuaje, sus pechos

Ginny, Ginny

Dulce, cerca…

Ginny

Una leve capa de sudor… más

Ginny

Un escalofrío en su espina dorsal

Ginny

Inquebrantable, delicioso… tan cerca…

Ginny Ginny

Ya… casi…

Ginny, Ginny, Ginnyginnyginnyginny…..

¡_OHH DIOS_!

Ahí estaba la recompensa frente a tanto dolor y sufrimiento vivido. Ginny temblaba en sus brazos, incapaz de realizar otro movimiento que no fuera respirar y continuar aferrada a él.

La vio abrir sus ojos, su mirada era brillante y decidida, tal y como había sido la primera vez que se besaron.

Entonces ella hizo algo que él jamás hubiera permitido hacer a alguien más. Ella buscó su frente y le besó la cicatriz. Un calor confortante recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ella ya lo había besado en la cicatriz mientras estaba en la enfermería. Pero él estaba inconsciente y algo lo había hecho despertar, éste mismo calor en su organismo. Ginny y su enorme corazón.

Sus ojos se toparon, y ella le sonrió, delicadamente pasó una mano por su frente, acariciando su cabello y volvió a besar su cicatriz.

-

-

Ginny se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Pero él no se quería dormir. Se sentía tan bien y tan culpable al mismo tiempo, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

-

_**Y una y otra vez, retazaba el momento de decir lo que tenía que decir, y de hacer lo que debía hacer, porque le costaba demasiado renunciar a su mayor fuente de consuelo. **_

-

Ella era el distractor más dulce y especial que podía existir. No necesitaba de un giratiempo, estar con ella detenía cualquier momento y lo hacía especial. Después de todo, ella era _La Elegida_.

-

-

---------------

Una nube había invadido los terrenos de Hogwarts, el silencio era absoluto. Harry se dirigía con cautela aferrado a su varita mágica y en posición de defensa.

De un pronto a otro, todo se oscureció y caía en un abismo: el diario de Riddle, R.A.B. la copa de Hufflepuff, Dumbledore…

HORROCRUX

Sus padres falleciendo y él bajo el hechizo "_Petríficus totalus_". R.A.B. El anillo de Sorvolo… el vuelo del príncipe… Draco…

NAGUINNI

El cuero regenerado de Voldemort… el falso medallón de R.A.B.

Frío, soledad…

La asquerosa voz de Snape repitiendo en su cabeza:

-

_**Debe ser un gran consuelo pensar que aunque nos hayan dejado, conservamos un registro de sus grandes logros… **_

-

R.A.B.

Abrió sus ojos, respiraba agitadamente, como si acabara de recorrer el Castillo por completo… Ginny estaba junto a él. Tranquila y pacífica… debía protegerla a toda costa, debía protegerla de él…

Entonces comprendió, más bien recordó algo que permanecía oculto en su memoria.

Regulus Alphard Black.

-

---------------------------

Remus Lupín se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de Hogwarts, hace 3 años no dormía ahí, y de alguna manera se sentía protegido. Era de noche, pero no podía dormir.

Junto a él estaba Tonks, hacía menos de 24 horas que Dumbledore había fallecido. Pero a él le parecía un siglo. Se reclinó en la cabecera de la cama, extendió un trozo de pergamino, se dispuso a escribir una carta con la pluma mágica regalo de Fred y George.

Sin embargo no pudo siquiera anotar ni una palabra, un saludo. Tonks se movía desde ensueños y se acercaba más a él buscando un abrazo.

Entonces él se resbaló en las sábanas hasta quedar sobre su dulce cuerpo desnudo.

La besó, ella sonrió y le abrazó.

Si algo le había dejado de lección Dumbledore y del regaño de Molly, era buscar la felicidad. Aprovechar el momento. Porque el mañana era incierto, sólo tenían el ahora.

--------------------------

N/A:** 1**. Prankfest, tomado del excelente fic "The boy who loved Lily" de la Magnífica escritora RinoaJ.

**2.** R.A.B, las conclusiones de Harry son TOTALMENTE tomadas de OdF. La escena está en la pag. 122. Al ser Sirius el mayor, a Regulus le toca el segundo nombre de algún tío, Alphard, en éste caso. Para terminar de aclarar: la misma Rowling nos lo dijo, ejemplos Fred Fabián, George Gideon (los hermanos Prewett, junto con Molly) Ron Bilius… Ahora… que importancia tiene (en caso de que fuera él) si ya está muerto. ¡NO tengo idea…! Y la verdad prefiero ver como JK lo resuelve antes de inventar teorías.

Nos Vemos.


	22. La carta que nunca llegó

Disputa: R.A.B. sinceramente considero que la **A **es por Alphard, sin embargo en la Enciclopedia del Mago viene que es Arcturus. La verdad lo dejo a su criterio. Si lo quieren así… piensen que es mi segundo fe de erratas de "Fe de erratas".

-

Gracias **Anahi **por tu emotivo review, créeme que me siento alagada por esta muestra de (se puede decir) admiración. Me encantaría saber algo de ti, aparte de las maravillosas palabras que dedicas al fic.

Muchas gracias.

**-**

Dedico el siguiente capítulo a **Arelis**. Gracias por las conversaciones en MSN, me alegran el día.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**22. La carta que nunca llegó**

**-**

**-**

**-Querido Harry-**

_Buen comienzo, pensó irónicamente._

**-¿Cómo estás?-**

_Y esto se pone peor, solo falta que le llene el borde rosado y le haga ridículas florituras. _**Arrugó la hoja de pergamino. Tenía que dejar de pensar… las ideas brotarían.**

**-Hola Harry… todo bien?-**

_Y esto es sarcástico hasta para mi –pensó. _

**A pesar de las muchas cartas que se habían mandado, era más fácil hablar con él que fingir que todo estaba bien en una carta.**

**-Hedwick ya comió su ración de alimento, yo que tu lo mando a enfermería apenas llegue a Hogwarts, porque fue Mundungus que lo hizo.-**

_No, no, no, esto no servía. _

**Hizo en bola su pergamino y lo arrojó a una esquina de la habitación.**

**-----------------**

Era de noche, y Ginny Weasley se encontraba en su habitación. La torre de Gryffindor había permanecido en silencio. La atmósfera era demasiado triste. Entonces aconsejó a Harry se fuera a dormir, mañana sería un día muy largo. El funeral de Dumbledore sería un punto muy importante en la historia de la comunidad mágica.

Esa tarde, realmente había caído en la cuenta que ya no volvería a ver al Director. Y fue por una razón muy infantil. Harry, Ron Hermione y ella salían del comedor luego del almuerzo y ella llevaba una rana de chocolate que planeaba compartir con Harry, entonces Ron se la arrebató y se la comió de un bocado.

Estaba furiosa, así que le arrebató el cromo, tal y como lo hacía cuando eran unos niños. Y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" decía el encabezado de la rana de chocolate, "1848-1997"

Un curioso encogimiento de estómago la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿quien era el del cromo?- le preguntó Harry.

-oh!... era Merlín- dijo ella como si no importara la cosa.- ¡lo tengo repetido unas 12 veces!- terminó con una sonrisa. Solo imaginarse el dolor que podía sentir Harry la hizo mentir. Aunque de cierta manera, la vida de Dumbledore era comparable con la del gran hechicero Merlín. Él pasó un brazo cariñosamente por sus hombros y juntos caminaron hacia la casa de Hagrid. Escondió la tarjeta en su uniforme, lejos de los ojos de Harry. Todavía seguía ahí.

La sacó y la observó un instante antes que la imagen desapareciera, no pudo evitar que una lágrima rebelde escapara de sus ojos. Realmente lo iba a extrañar. Pero ahora tenía que ser fuerte por Harry.

Se acostó en su cama y colocó a Arnold en su camita, entre su querido Alebrije (**N/A: 1**) que era de un unicornio/Pegaso cuyas alas centellaban en tonos rojos. (Solo a Luna Lovegood se le ocurriría ese regalo tan loco). Y su foto favorita, la que se tomó junto a Harry el día de picnic; en la foto, Harry estaba tras ella, la abrazaba y le besaba la mejilla. Tenían una sonrisa cómplice en sus rostros…

Mañana haría las maletas antes del funeral y luego… quien sabe. Había mucho por hacer, pero por el momento dormiría, lo necesitaba.

**------------------**

**Una hora después el monte de bolitas de pergamino era mayor. Al igual que su hambre. Así que decidió caminar alrededor de la oscura habitación, iluminada por velas voladoras, prototipo de un producto de Fred y George. Estos chicos tenían ideas realmente buenas, y un capital cuantioso para iniciar su negocio… solo esperaba con ansias el día que Molly se diera cuenta que había sido Harry quien les dio el dinero. ¡la reacción en su rostro!...**

**Pasó unos veinte minutos decidiendo que escribir en el pergamino. No porque no supiera que decirle, en todo caso se trataba de lo contrario: Era porque tenía tanto que decirle, tanto que contarle, tanto… que no sabía por donde empezar. Y eso lo frustraba. **

**------------------**

Era de noche y llevaba demasiadas horas sin dejar de pensar Ginny. Se generaba una lucha en su cerebro:

¡Maldita sea!

_Sabes que tienes que protegerla_

NO PODÍA PERDER A GIN.

_Y si Voldemort lo descubría. Ella podría estar en peligro. No puedes ser tan EGOÍSTA, Potter.! _

Pero ella es mi fuente de consuelo. Su sonrisa me basta para detener a los Dementores, de eso estoy seguro.

_Cursi_

Además ella es fuerte, ella se sabe defender.

_NO PUEDES POSPONERLO Y LO SABES!_

¡¡SOBREVIVIÓ…! es que no ves, ella sobrevivió a Voldemort cuando sólo tenía once. Es una luchadora.

_Y supongo que en lo último en que piensas es en su maravilloso tatuaje._

Esto es más que sexo. Es mucho MAS. Siempre lo ha sido.

_Y esta vez el AMOR la va a salvar. El amor no fue tan eficiente cuando mamá y papá fallecieron. No?_

_Y Sirius, y Dumbledore! Quien te queda! No puedes arriesgarlos a ellos también… _

Se sentía tan frustrado que lanzó uno de sus almohadones contra las cortinas de su cama. Como si eso pudiera cambiarlo todo. Esa tarde habían ido con Hagrid a ayudar a reparar la cabaña tras el fuego de hace dos días. Fue una de las escenas más tristes que había vivido hasta el momento: No hablaron ni una palabra; Ron, Hermione, Ginny y él estuvieron con Hagrid. Al final solo le dio un abrazo gigantesco, apenas para él. Y recordó cuando Hagrid irrumpió en la casucha en el mar y le dio la carta de Hogwarts, luego cuando le regaló el álbum de fotos de sus padres. Y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Sabía que Hagrid la estaba pasando igual o peor que él. Pero que juntos eran más fuertes. Al abrazo se les unió Ginny. La familiaridad del calor de su cuerpo lo hizo despertar y empezar a decidir. Debía alejarla de él.

¡MALDITA SEA,-deseó gritar con todas sus fuerzas-

_Crees que no la voy a extrañar, va a ser una de las cosas más difíciles de hacer…_

Y lo tendría que hacer cuanto antes, antes de darse por vencido ante sus hermosos ojos marrones. Luego de que ayer hicieran el amor, mañana la debía dejarla de lado, era un maldito.

_Ella lo entenderá. Porque recuerdas… ella te ama._

Ella me ama –pensó con tristeza- y debo protegerla de mí. No soportaría verla morir.

**-----------------**

**Una vez –empezó al fin a escribir- los tres Merodeadores (los más guapos) decidimos ir a Hogsmeade por unas golosinas. Pero era media noche, en día lectivo. Solo teníamos 12, talvez 13 y tu padre en lo único que pensaba era en robar, perdón "comprar" el dulce más grande y caro para regalárselo a Lily. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que no tenía remedio. **

**El día que naciste (que por cierto, tu nacimiento fue comparado a un pegajoso y asqueroso baño de sangre) **

_NO, no, este comentario me lo guardo._

**y nos dimos cuenta que eras Harry y no Harriett (créelo o no, tu madre tenía predisposición a los nombres ridículos) fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que eras puro amor.**

**Si, ya sé que eso sonó muy cursi. Pero es la única explicación que se me ocurre: tu padre un terrible arrogante y tu madre una gritona cerebrito: ¡por supuesto que TODO el colegio sabía que se casarían! ¡Tu fuiste la única prueba de que no estaban bajo el _Imperius_!**

**-No, esa parte fue muy cruel, el pobre chico no lo asimilaría bien –lo interrumpió cariñosamente Tonks- Vamos, ya está lista la comida.**

**----------------------**

Tomó aire. Nada más. No podía hacer nada más antes de empezar a hablar:

_**- Ginny escucha - dijo muy lentamente, mientras que los murmullos de las conversaciones se iban haciendo más fuertes alrededor de ellos, al tiempo que las personas empezaban a levantarse… **_

Su corazón estaba roto en mil partes. Lo había hecho. Y luego por su afán de ser héroe… la apartó de él. Dolía tanto. Pero era un sentimiento confuso. Porque lo entendía. Había sido muy difícil despedirse de Ginny, de eso no había duda.

Luego de caminar por el lago, se dirigió al castillo, jamás le había parecido tan desolado en su vida como en ése momento.

**----------------------------**

**Lo que trato de decir con estas sutiles y encantadoras frases, Harry, es que nunca estarás solo: Molly se preocupa por alimentarte, Arthur por hablar contigo y tomarte en cuenta, Tonks ehhh… bueno, es Tonks, algo se le ocurrirá. Hermione por hacer tus trabajos, Ron que siempre estará a tu lado. Y muy peculiarmente Ginevra (solo me ha dejado a mi decirle así) ésta pequeña tiene agallas, como espero ya lo hayas descubierto. Ella tiene muchas cualidades que tu madre envidiaría. **

**Y por último éste par de tíos que te manejas… un lobo y un perro… quién diría! **

**Todos los que te conocemos te protegeremos a toda costa, no porque seas "el niño que vivió" o "El elegido" (ja ja ja, me tenía que burlar de ésta) sino porque eres Harry, solo Harry.**

**-------------------**

Hacer las maletas fue un momento casi trascendental en la vida tanto de Harry como de Ginny. Él no podía dejar de aferrarse a los recuerdos felices que le proporcionaban esas cosas tan inútiles: fotografías, libros, su abrigo… Después de todo eran eso… solo cosas. Ya encontraría la manera de recuperar su capa invisible, o talvez no… Ginny la tenía. A lo mejor ella la ocuparía mejor que él. Se dio prisa y salió del castillo con Hedwing y su baúl. No le apetecía hablar con nadie. Quería que su trayecto en el tren fuera lo más calmado posible.

Pero Hermione Granger tenía otros planes en mente. Entró con estrépito en el compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts, todavía usando su uniforme e insignia de prefecta. Se sentó justo frente a él, que fingía no haber escuchado el enorme escándalo que dio Hedwing del susto que se llevó.

-es difícil para mi también Harry- empezó directamente

-¿de que hablas?-

Hermione cogió su varita y cerró la puerta.

-haces mal, Harry, créeme-

Él la miro directo a los ojos

-solo te pido que recapacites, no es justo para ella-

-Sabes- dijo al fin Harry- tampoco es justo para mi, Hermione, pero es la UNICA manera. No la puedo perder.

-entonces la alejas de ti…- dedujo con simplicidad.

Él asintió

-la charla de la señora Weasley no era sólo para el profesor Lupín… ¿sabes?. Ella también lo decía para nosotros también… Dumbledore estaría contento al saber que existe un poco de más amor en éste mundo, Harry –dijo recordando a la señora Weasley en la enfermería, luego del ataque de Bill- juntos estaremos mejor Harry.

Eso lo sabía. No era estúpido. Pero la amaba demasiado como para perderla…

-Harry….-

-¡BASTA!- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba –dices entender… pero NO sabes NADA Hermione-

Su amiga tenía una expresión en su rostro de "entonces explícame"

-¡SIRIUS MURIÓ!- dijo con cólera-¡DUMBLEDORE ESTÁ MUERTO!- le costaba admitirlo -¡Y MIS PADRES!- le desquiciaba que ella aún no comprendiera.

-¡y es sólo por MI CULPA!- ahí estaba, lo había dejado salir. Al fin admitía el dolor que agobiaba su corazón.

El Expreso de Hogwarts empezó su marcha hacia Londres. Talvez sería la última vez que partiría de él, porque volver al colegio jamás sería lo mismo sin Dumbledore. Ya lo había decidido.

Hermione asomaba lágrimas –eso no es cierto y lo sabes muy bien Harry James Potter- dijo al fin. Nunca nadie lo había llamado por su nombre completo.

-no eres culpable de sus muertes, de lo único que ere culpable es de crear una barrera para los que nos preocupamos por ti-

-¡pero es la única manera de mantenerla con vida!- dijo sentándose nuevamente como si sus fuerzas lo abandonaran. –¡ella es mi vida!- admitió -¡es la única manera de protegerla de mi!-

-esa es una posición estúpida- una voz demasiado conocida cruzó el compartimiento. La capa de invisibilidad calló al suelo y dejó ver a una pelirroja con la nariz casi del mismo tono de su cabello. Parecía estar a punto de llorar

-Ginny- dijo Harry al momento que cerraba los ojos y suspiraba el delicioso olor a flores que por la ira y el enojo, no había percibido hasta ese momento. Aroma que fue fugaz…

**----------------**

**Faltaba tan poco para terminar la carta, sin embargo eso nunca pasó; Kreacher entró en la habitación desconcentrando por completo al escritor:**

**-Amo- dijo el elfo doméstico-Severus Snape lo busca-**

**-¿Qué quiere ese… profesor?- preguntó con la voz ronca que locaracterizaba.**

**-es acerca de Harry Potter, amo-**

**Sirius Black tomó su varita y se levantó decidido de su asiento y caminó en tres pasos la oscura habitación, dejando de lado la carta. **

**-¿Qué pasa con Harry?-**

**-Parece que el joven Potter ha dejado Hogwarts, y va al Ministerio de Magia-…**

**----------------**

…Porque al momento de abrir los ojos fue muy tarde. Ginny Weasley, "_su elegida"_ se había ido.

**-**

**-**

**FIN**

**---------------**

**N/A: 1. **Tomado del incomparable Fic** "Años Universitarios" **de Issabel Weasley**: _Honor a quien Honor merece._ **

**-**

Éste es el capítulo es el final. Termina con el libro. Sin embargo **ya escribí el epílogo**, es mi prerrogativa ante el libro de JK. Lo subiré **hasta que** hagan **una tarea**: les pido que lean de **nuevo mi fic**. Y presten **bastante atención**, ya que en cada capítulo tengo pequeños detalles que al final van a tener un amarre muy especial. Subiré el epílogo en 8 días: cuando la cuenta de fanfiction reviente de los miles de reviews de los capis anteriores y de **éste más que todo**.

-

Nos vemos

Anelis

Pd: ya saben… solo pulsen el botón GO!

…

…

…


	23. Epilogo

**1.** En respuesta al capítulo anterior la carta que nunca llegó es enteramente redactada por Sirius antes de ir al Ministerio de Magia, en el libro 5.

**2.** Sino se han leído** TODO mi fic… no **les garantizo vayan a disfrutartanto como se merecen** el último capítulo… **Éste Epílogo Sonfic, me salió tan a la medida, que se convirtió en **mi** capítulo favorito de "Fe de Erratas". Espero lo disfruten.

**3.** Algo más importante… si el **libro siete** deja muchas "Fe de erratas" NO duden que YO las retomaré. Es mi prerrogativa ante JK. Así que nos vemos…

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**es solo un libro, no importa si te enojas o lloras con él, el final jamás lo podrás cambiar"**

_**Edward Elrick, Full Metal Alchemist**_

**-**

**-**

**23. En la plataforma 9 ¾**

**-**

**_-¡pero es la única manera de mantenerla con vida!- _dijo sentándose nuevamente como si sus fuerzas lo abandonaran_. –¡ella es mi vida!- _admitió_ -¡es la única manera de protegerla de mi!-_**

_**-esa es una posición estúpida-**_

Su voz la había traicionado… después de escuchar todo lo que Harry le decía a Hermione… todo el amor que le profesaba… y los miedos que él sentía… solo podía gritarle para hacerle ver la verdad… que esa era una posición estúpida. ¡NO era su culpa! ¡Voldemort era el único culpable!

**_La capa de invisibilidad calló al suelo y dejó ver a una pelirroja con la nariz casi del mismo tono de su cabello. Parecía estar a punto de llorar._**

Y cobardemente huyó de él. Sin poder evitarlo. Corrió a toda velocidad por los compartimientos, necesitaba descargar todo este… sentimentalismo… ese miedo, ese amor, esa desolación… era demasiado para ella. Demasiado para una sola persona.

**-**

**-**

_**Pensé que era un buen momento,  
por fin se hacía realidad,**_

_-_

-

Ginny se resguardó en algún compartimiento. Lo entendía. Mejor aún, se entendían. Pero dolía tanto. Solo habían pasado poco más de dos meses juntos… pero era casi toda una vida.

Cerró sus ojos marrones para contener las lágrimas y no pudo evitar recordar su beso en la sala común de Gryffindor… fue como el final perfecto de cuento de hadas: sólo que se había retrazado 4 años. Porque realmente fue así: él, un caballero valiente y hermoso que rescata a una dama en manos de un terrible dragón, de un monstruo… le salvaba la vida. Y para el final el beso que le hacía ver que no había sido solo un sueño.

Luego los eternos meses donde él no la determinaba. ¡Eso no hacían los príncipes!. Pero si lo hacía la realidad.

Años… ¡años más tarde!... era solo silencio, y tímido; en los vestidores del Quidditch, con su posición de capitán… o con su postura de "es la hermanita de mi mejor amigo…" y sonriéndole tímidamente en la biblioteca.

Para luego ser su novio. Su novio. Su amante. Su amigo. Su protector y su protegido… lo que siempre había anhelado… su todo.

Pero hoy empezaba a dudarlo, talvez si era una pesadilla, con su despedida a flor de piel… ¡eso no pensaba en los cuentos de hadas!… eso solo pasaba en la vida real.

-

-

_**tanto oír hablar de tu silencio,  
dicen que te arrastra como el mar.**_

_-_

-

Esa mañana, luego de que él la dejara con su corazón en el fondo del lago, esperó a que todos se levantaran del funeral. Ron y Hermione se habían ido tras Harry, y la habían dejado más sola que nunca… Su mamá y su papá estaban con la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid. Bill con Fleur. Remus y Tonks… Y Luna ayudando a Neville. Por alguna razón ella casi había planeado ese día: luego del funeral partiría con Harry. Tendrían un compartimiento para ellos solos. Lejos del _fanclub_, y podrían jugar con su mini-snitch. Y hablar… o permanecer en silencio… pero estaría junto a él.

No sola.

Definitivamente no sola.

En un extremo del mar de asientos blancos vacíos se divisaba una cabellera roja intensa y al otro, el sepulcro blanco: de alguna manera Dumbledore siempre le había parecido inmortal; y ¿ahora que? Sentía que todo pasaba lentamente… metió su mano en la túnica y acarició la mini-snitch, la sacó y la soltó al aire libre, fue su manera de despedirse del director.

Subió por los caminos de piedra al castillo, se sentía tan perdida, como mecanizada, con algún hechizo… pero no era así. Era solo ella y la cruda realidad.

No quería toparse con Harry y rogaba a Merlín por que así fuera: sabía que no podía aguantar las lágrimas por más tiempo. Y sería un mar de lágrimas.

Por eso se quedó en ese compartimiento. Son un poco de suerte, se podría escabullir hasta el andén, buscar a Charlie y desaparecer…

-

-

_**Llené de libros mi maleta,  
también de fotos tuyas de antes,**_

_**-**-_

_-_

Luego del funeral Ginny había entrado en su habitación a recoger su baúl. ¡Merlin! estaba lleno de recuerdos. Las fotos con Harry, el abrigo tejido… y la capa invisible. La tomó en sus manos y respiró… madera de acebo… esto tenía que ser una tortura…

-deberías apurarte Ginny- la voz ronca y la cara repleta de lágrimas de Hermione la despertó de ese terrible sentimiento de irrealidad.

-si, debería…- dijo ella con voz queda, mientras acomodaba su Alebrije (**N/A:1**) y la camita de Arnold al tope del baúl

-Harry te necesita… sabes?- dijo Hermione

-si me necesitara NO hubiera terminado conmigo- espetó la pelirroja

La expresión de la castaña fue de total sorpresa

-Harry… está haciendo… lo contrario… a lo que debe hacer… - dijo apenas sin poder creerlo.

-y crees que **no **lo sé Hermione, y por eso me duele… me alejó para protegerme… pero NO necesito protección- dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-ven… vamos al tren… tengo una idea… lleva la capa invisible-

Arnold iba en su hombro, su mano izquierda halaba el baúl levitante y tras ella las tontas del _fanclub,_ murmurando y dando saltitos de felicidad, parecían contentísimas, Romilda Vane sin duda había escuchado lo de su rompimiento… y lo había publicado.

Dejó su baúl en algún compartimiento y se escondió bajo la capa invisible. Tenía que escuchar a Harry… una vez más… pero fue lo mismo. Harry no se dejaba de culpar por la muerte de Sirius, de Dumbledore, de sus padres… no era justo!. ¿cómo podía pensar algo así?... luego de todo el bien que había hecho…

-

-

_**dibujé tu sonrisa junto a la mía,  
me dormí con tu abrigo en el sofá.**_

_-_

_-_

Al abrir sus ojos, Ginny se había ido, se quedó de piedra unos minutos analizando el impacto de verla aparecer justo frente a él.

-Harry!- susurró Hermione

Él despertó de su trance y volteó a verla.

-¿porqué la trajiste aquí?- atinó a decir

-Porque lo necesitabas-

-NO!- gritó –ya todo estaba resuelto, la alejaría de mí y todo estaría bien- continuó-no tenías derecho a traerla aquí y hacerme sentir más culpable…-

-Hermone tiene razón- la voz de Ron Weasley se escuchó a espaldas de Harry, lo que le provocó al ojiverde un pequeño sobresalto.

-Harry…- dijo suavemente mientras cerraba las puertas. –sabemos que tienes un camino largo por recorrer, e iremos contigo…-

Harry trató de refutarlo pero Ron continuó.

-pero no debes alejar a Ginny de ti- terminó

-Ron… yo…-

-ella me mataría si te enteras, pero te contaré que Ginny casi fue la presidenta de tu_ fanclub_, pero entonces te conoció…-

Harry asomó una sonrisa.

-cuando estábamos en primer año, las cartas que me escribía tenían también mensajes para ti, pero nunca te los dije, eran muy cursis…- Ron hizo una mueca.

La sonrisa de Harry aumentó un poco.

-Siempre pedía que te cuidara, y que me asegurara que comieras bien, que nos metiéramos en problemas y que te hablara de ella…-

Ron tomó aire.

-jamás te agradecí por rescatarla del Basilisco…, ese día la trajiste de nuevo con nosotros…

y ahora te pido que no la dejes… ella ya ha sufrido por ti mucho tiempo… no la dejes ir-

Harry apenas lo podía creer. Estaba casi seguro que Ron entraría y le rompería la nariz por dejar a su hermanita. Y sin embargo le abrió los ojos.

_Que esperas Potter… ve tras ella y enmienda éste error._

Harry corrió hacia su baúl y lo abrió: buscando con desesperación entre sus ropas… tenía que estar ahí… no lo había sacado… Entonces lo encontró: "_Reparo_" –susurró, talvez funcionaría…- ¡SI!. **(N/A: 2)**

Y luego lo partió por la mitad. Lo guardó en su pantalón. Se quitó la túnica y quedó solo en uniforme del colegio. Tenía prisa.

-guarda la capa- le gritó a Ron cuando salió del compartimiento.

_Tienes que encontrarla, Potter…._

**-**

**-**

_**Quiero estar a tu lado,  
quiero mirarte y sentir,**_

**-**

**-**

-la cenicienta perdió a su príncipe- la voz chillona de Romilda Vane la sacó de sus casillas

-vámonos amiga- anunció Cho- no te metas con esa…

Ginny arqueó una ceja, la típica hipocresía adolescente… llamarla "amiga" por favor! Y que era esa frase ridícula de Cho… ni siquiera le importaba… pero deseaba que se quedara muda.

-fuera de mi vista- fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja

Pero en ese momento Pansy Parkinson entró acompañada por 6 u 8 niñas… el maldito _fanclub_ otra vez.

-pequeña maldita traidora- dijo levantando su varita.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ginny al momento que se levantaba y empuñaba su varita, pero sin levantarla –debería darte vergüenza siquiera usar el tren después de lo que tu novio hizo-

-Draco NO hizo nada malo… solo porque tu no veas más allá de la fama de tu novio…- las voces empezaron a murmurar y a reírse…

-ya sabes lo que se siente- dijo Cho dirigiendo su mirada a Ginny. Pansy volteó la mirada a ella con los ojos muy abiertos- Harry terminó con ella.

-entonces… traidora a la sangre y mentirosa…- dijo Pansy.

-ya NO deberías usar su corbata…- Romilda Vane supo dónde apuntar, y le dolió. Pero no pudo hacer nada por defenderse: las puertas del compartimiento se abrieron y de ellas solo se podían divisar unas chicas con murciélagos verdes, pegajosos y mocosos que las seguían a todas partes. Y en la otra dirección una pequeña pelirroja que caminaba sin fijarse y se dirigía al final del tren.

En el compartimiento de las valijas se dio cuenta que era un desastre… resolver el problema del _fanclub _de una manera violenta no era en definitiva la mejor solución… pero se lo merecían… después de las miles de fotos dadas a "El Profeta" Romildad Vane al fin aprendería a no meterse con ella. Y las otras niñas tontas…

Su túnica estaba manchada, se la quitó y la tiró lejos quedando solo en el uniforme del colegio, su cabello seguramente estaba verde y pegajoso, en definitiva ocupaba un espejo. Agitó su varita y rogó a Merlín porque quedara presentable, que no se viera a como se sentía… porque si no sería fatal.

Se recostó a la pared, incapaz de mantenerse en pie por más tiempo.

Bajó su mirada y fue más de lo que pudo soportar. La maldita de Cho tenía razón… ella no tenía derecho a usar la corbata de Harry, como se la había puesto antes del funeral, con su ropa, como era costumbre… simplemente no se la había quitado.

Entonces hizo algo que se prometió no volver a hacer desde que tenía 13 años. Lloró por Harry Potter. Era amargo. Y doloroso. Lo entendía. Pero por nada del mundo quería separarse de él…

-

-

_**quiero perderme esperando,  
quiero quererte o morir...**_

_-_

_-_

Salió del compartimiento dejando a Ron y Hermione. Los pasillos del tren iban repletos de estudiantes y algunas de las familias. Le iba a costar encontrarla…

Tal parece que su resolución no le duró mucho tiempo. Necesitaba entregarle la otra mitad de uno de sus tesoros más valiosos, para tenerla con él... por lo menos por un tiempo…

Vencer a Voldemort era urgente, para volver a cumplir una promesa que guardaba en silencio desde la noche del _Fuego Azabache_:

Estar con Gin. Siempre.

En los vagones las personas le miraban extrañados. Quien sabe que mentiras diría _"El Profeta"_ en su edición matutina. Para variar seguro hablaba de él… de su comportamiento en el funeral y sin duda de Ginny… ¿Por qué esa eficiencia con los chismes no la aplicaban a su lucha contra el mal? ¿Contra los mortífagos? En lugar de dedicarse a su vida personal, porque no resolvían sus propios problemas!

_Porque es la naturaleza humana… nunca te dejarán en paz Potter. Así que te recomiendo canalizar tus energías en encontrar a Gin._

Todavía apretaba el objeto en su bolsa delantera y se abría campo en el mar de estudiantes. Al subir al expreso de Hogwarts hubiera dado todo el oro de Gringots por no verla, y tenerla lejos. Y ahora daría lo que fuera por ver una vez más su cabello rojo.

_Donde estás? Ginny donde estás?_

La encontraría en cualquier momento.

_Y estamos en un tren! No puede desaparecer… todavía no tiene la licencia ….Ginny?_

Pequeña pelirroja, no podrás escapar de mi.

_¡maldición!... ¿dónde estás Gin?... te necesito_

-

-

**_Cogí un tren que no dormía,  
y vi tu cara en un cristal,_**

_-_

_-_

Unos gritos ensordecedores llenaron el pasillo de curiosos, haciéndolos aún más imposibles transitar.

Harry solo pudo divisar unas chicas desesperadas corriendo y golpeándose con cualquiera que se les acercara.

Eso lo animó un segundo… era el hechizo_ mocomurciélago_, lo que significaba que Ginny estaba cerca.

Antes de ser empujado a un compartimiento Harry creyó ver una cabellera rojo intensa un poco más adelante, pero el _fanclub_ lo tenía preso.

Harry todavía no se explicaba cual fue la fuerza sobrenatural que lo obligó a no reírse de esas niñas.

Romilda Vane, Cho Chang y Pansy Parkinson además de otras 6 estaban bañadas en una sustancia tan repugnante que solo era comparable con la personalidad de las chicas.

-¡mira lo que nos hizo tu EX-novia!- chilló una de las muchachas

-es una asquerosa…- inició Cho casi llorando

Harry solo las observó.

-¿Por qué ella haría algo así?- les preguntó.

Pero antes de que empezaran con las quejas, él convocó el hechizo _silencio_. Para poder hablar

-Les diré porque- añadió con calma –porque se meten con una Weasley y con una Gryffindor-

-¡NO les bastó la charla en el baño de mujeres para enterarse que ella es una triunfadora!-

-no se metan con ella- terminó –no es una orden… es una protección, para ustedes…

Se abrió paso entre las chicas.

-y por último: ustedes saben hechizos, son brujas… ingénienselas para acabar con sus problemas-

Desencantó al _fanclub_ y salió rumbo al compartimiento donde le pareció ver a Ginny, sin embargo no estaba.

_-_

_-_

**_era un reflejo de sol de medio día,  
era un poema de amor para viajar._**

_-_

_-_

Las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por su rostro. La Ginny Weasley fuerte como una roca, se había derrumbado por completo. Y se sentía como la chica tímida y asustadiza que alguna vez fue.

Estaba furiosa consigo misma. ¡era solo un chico!... pero ella se sentía incompleta.

_Siendo sinceras, Ginevra…_

Ahí va de nuevo la voz en su cabeza

_Creí que habíamos llegado al acuerdo que no era** solo** un chico_

Que era el amor de mi vida

_**Exacto**_

_Y ahora te darás por vencida solo por Voldemort_

De ninguna manera, Tom Riddle ya había estado en su cabeza, y solo había demostrado ser un miedoso cobarde manipulador. Ese juego lo podían jugar dos. Porque ese hombre no podía hacer nada que la afectara nuca más. Dumbledore se lo había dejado en claro. Y ella lo sabía.

Voldemort iba a perder… va a perder. Y Harry estará con ella siempre.

A éste cuento de hadas le faltaba mucho por escribirse…

_Y ahora que harás?_

Buscaré a Harry y le daré todo mi amor. Como siempre lo he hecho.

_**-**_

_**-**_

**_Te perdí y no te perderé,  
nunca más te dejaré._**

_-_

-

Una creciente ola de emoción invadió el cuerpo de Harry: Ya no estaba solo, ella era su razón para ganar, para vivir, para de una vez por todas derrotar a Voldemort.

Porque después de todo este tiempo… **ella** había sido "_la elegida"_. Tenia que buscarla… no la iba a perder de nuevo.

La marcha del tren bajó. Sin duda alguna porque se estaban acercando a King Cross.

Su tiempo se acababa... y no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Ron… "**_cuando la rescataste del Basilisco_**". Pero Ron estaba equivocado.

Porque ese día en la cámara de los secreto Ginny lo había salvado. Lo había rescatado. Y le había dado una razón para vivir.

_-_

-

**_Te busqué muy lejos de aquí,  
te encontré pensando en mi._**

_-  
-_

El tren se había detenido y Ginny salió del compartimiento. Habían llegado a la plataforma 9 ¾ y recordó que ahí fue la primera vez que lo vio, en el lugar más romántico de Londres (**N/A:** la misma JK lo dijo)

Solo tenía 10, cuando vio por primera vez a Harry Potter, tímidamente lo observó mientras se despedía de Ron y le daba besos a Fred y a George cuando le prometían regalar un inodoro de Hogwarts para que no llorara.

Se despidió, mitad riendo, mitad llorando hasta que el tren se perdió al doblar… Pero siempre lloró. como ahora, llorando por él. Merlín! su cara debía estar toda marcada de lágrimas, no podía dejar que la vieran así! Necesitaba encontrarlo

_Y más que todo Necesitas un espejo… porque te ves terrible_

Entonces se volteó.

-

-

**_y en el momento que ví tu mirada buscando mi cara,  
la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,  
me pregunté que sería de ti el resto de mi vida,_**

_-_

_-  
_

Harry corrió hacia ella sin importarle nada. Y la abrazó, le llevaba más de una cabeza de altura, sus ojos seguían igual de hermosos y su cabello igual de alborotado.

Los dos cuerpos eran uno solo, con ella de puntillas para alcanzarlo y él un poco encorvado.

-Volveré.- le susurró Harry al oído.

-más te vale Potter- dijo ella con la voz quebrada. Aunque sabía que Harry era un hombre de palabra.

-pero sabes que me tengo que ir, y no te voy a llevar- dijo él con los ojos cerrados y acariciándole el cabello.

-lo sé-

Harry movió su cabeza para tener su cara frente a ella. Con los pulgares le quitó las lágrimas de su hermoso rostro y le besó las mejillas.

-te ves terrible- le dijo casi sonriendo

-es por tu culpa-

-no llores por mi, nunca más… me lo prometes-

Ella solo asintió

-Toma- le dijo Harry mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón el objeto que había rescatado de su baúl.

-¿Un espejo? – dijo la pelirroja

Él negó: -la mitad de un espejo-

Ella frunció su entrecejo

-el otro pertenecía a Sirius, ésta era el de mi padre…- Ginny tenía sus ojos muy abiertos –y mi parte la dividí… para poder verte siempre-

Ginny se lanzó a sus labios y lo empezó a besar con desesperación. Era lo más hermoso (aparte de sus noches juntos) que él había hecho por ella. Harry no dudó en responder el beso y abrazarla no dejándola escapar.

Era una promesa de seguir juntos… después de todo les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer… y 12 hijos para amar. (**N/A**: profecías de Trelawney)

Ginny sabía que él tenía que irse que ese beso no duraría para siempre. En menos de una hora se separarían de nuevo, él iría a la casa de sus tíos y ella a la Madriguera. Se abrazarían por última vez…

Sabía que no la dejaría acompañarla a la búsqueda del último horrocrux.

Harry sabía que no les quedaba tiempo juntos.

Pero también sabían algo más importante que toda esa basura de Voldemort: se amaban. Era suficiente para resistir el infierno que se avecinaba.

-

-

_**y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer.**_

**-**

**-**

_aeaeaeaeaeaeaeae_

**Fin **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**N/A 1.**tomado nuevamente del fic** "Años Univeristarios" **de Isabel Weasley

**N/A 2. **página 881 del libro** "La Orden del Fenix":_ Harry se quedó muy quieto y luego tiró al baúl el espejo _**(regalo de Sirius) **_que se rompió._ **

**-**

**No sé si haga falta explicarlo, pero la canción se llama "20 de enero" y es del SUPER grupo La Oreja de Van Goh.**

**-**

**-**

**GRACIAS**

**A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN, A LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS Y A LOS QUE ME INSPIRAN…**

**Sin ustedes mi primer fic no hubiera sido posible.**

**Anelis Evans**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Pensé que era un buen momento, por fin se hacía realidad,

tanto oír hablar de tu silencio, dicen que te arrastra como el mar.

Llené de libros mi maleta, también, de fotos tuyas de antes,

dibujé tu sonrisa junto a la mía, me dormí con tu abrigo en el sofá.

Quiero estar a tu lado, quiero mirarte y sentir,

quiero perderme esperando, yo quiero quererte o morir...

Cogí un tren que no dormía, y vi tu cara en un cristal,

era un reflejo del sol de mediodía, era un poema de amor para viajar.

Te perdí y no te perderé, nunca más te dejaré.

Te busqué muy lejos de aquí, te encontré pensando en mí.

y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,  
la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,  
me pregunté que sería sin ti el resto de mi vida,

y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer..

Ahora Sí…

**Fin de "Fe de Erratas."**

…

…

…


End file.
